Beyblade: Otros métodos, otra historia
by viry.villa3
Summary: Vidaxir Collingwood, una chica joven inglesa conoce a Boris Balkov, el cual tiene un plan para ella y su "creación" más reciente Tala Valkov o Yuriy Ivanov. Se verá envuelta en ciertos secretos acerca del ruso, y el equipo Demolition Boys, y más adelante en el Blitzkrieg Boyz. Veremos primera temporada de Beyblade y la tercera. Romance, Drama, Misterio.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

* * *

_-Ya no puedo escuchar tu voz… Padre… ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué ahora tú eres el que me abandona…? Dios… cuál es tu propósito en esto… Házmelo saber… Padre…-_

_El día está nublado, tanto que las luces de la ciudad se han encendido, no tardará en llover, y hoy es el día en que enterrare a mi padre… Llevó el vestido negro que mi mayordomo Vincent, mando pedir de París, es hermoso, lástima que lo use para algo tan sombrío, igual a mi padre le gustaba el color negro…_

-Por aquí Señorita Collingwood – Dijo el mayordomo de edad madura, mientras le abría las puertas principales, a fuera le espera un auto negro, lujoso, y seis hombres vestidos de traje negro con gafas le esperan el línea como soldados, el chofer joven le abre la puerta, ella entra y después le siguen sus hombres trajeados. El auto arranca, encaminándose a donde será el entierro del Señor Collingwood.

-_Trece años estuvimos juntos padre… y no fue suficiente, al igual que con mamá… Ahora debes estar con ella, sé que nos volveremos a encontrar, pero aun no es mi turno… _- Pensó la chica pelirroja mientras veía a través del cristal de la ventana.

Pocos minutos pasaron para que el auto se detuviera, de repente comenzó a llover levemente, el chofer salió, no sin antes sacar el paraguas para cubrir a la joven señorita de la lluvia. Los hombres que le acompañaban salieron detrás de ella, protegiéndola, uno de sus guardias le entregó el paraguas ella lo tomó con ambas manos, y tomó un respiro fresco, se acomodó el sombrero en negro que traía, y su vestido negro que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas se lo arregló poco, traía unas pantimedias color gris, y unos zapatos negros, y un pequeño abrigo con un moño en rojo oscuro en medio, y su cabello lo sostenía a la mitad por un listón negro, soltó el aire que había tomado, y dio un paso, y otro más…

Camino por el sendero color tierra, y pasó algunas tumbas de familiares fallecidos, eran parte de la famosa familia Collingwood. Antes de llegar a donde estaba el ataúd de su padre, un grupo pequeño de reporteros se amontonaron gritando:

-¡Señorita Collingwood! ¡¿Qué siente al ser la única heredera de toda una compañía?! –

-¿Podría decirnos cómo se siente ahora? –

-¡Unas fotografía para el periódico! –

-¿Quién diseño su vestido? -

La chica se perturbó, y se molestó, frunció el ceño diciendo fríamente. – Sin comentarios. – Tres de sus hombres, se separaron para alejarla de los amarillistas, ella en realidad se puso a pensar en esas dichosas preguntas, pues ahora que su padre había fallecido y no tenía otro familiar más cercano, ella debía tomar el control de la compañía más famosa en Europa, Estados Unidos, y parte de Japón, la empresa manufactura de beyblades "Collingblade".

Llegó finalmente a una silla, cerca del agujero en el cual enterrarían a su padre, igual que a su madre hace ocho años. Con el paraguas en mano, y el sombrero que traía una especie de velo negro, se cubrió para que no le viesen llorar, y mucho menos que le tomaran fotografías. Había un techado, más bien una pequeña carpa que encubría lo suficiente, era lluvia ligera pero aun así molestaba.

El pastor salió en escena, con biblia en mano, y todos los presentes, amigos de la familia, se pusieron de pie. El hombre de edad madura, con gran y potente voz, abrió sus biblia y leyó un pasaje bíblico:

**Salmo 91 **

El que habita al abrigo del Altísimo  
Morará bajo la sombra del Omnipotente.

2 Diré yo a Jehová: Esperanza mía, y castillo mío;  
Mi Dios, en quien confiaré.

3 Él te librará del lazo del cazador,  
De la peste destructora.

4 Con sus plumas te cubrirá,  
Y debajo de sus alas estarás seguro;  
Escudo y adarga es su verdad.

5 No temerás el terror nocturno,  
Ni saeta que vuele de día,

6 Ni pestilencia que ande en oscuridad,  
Ni mortandad que en medio del día destruya.

7 Caerán a tu lado mil,  
Y diez mil a tu diestra;  
Mas a ti no llegará.

8 Ciertamente con tus ojos mirarás  
Y verás la recompensa de los impíos.

9 Porque has puesto a Jehová, que es mi esperanza,  
Al Altísimo por tu habitación,

10 No te sobrevendrá mal,  
Ni plaga tocará tu morada.

11 Pues a sus ángeles mandará acerca de ti,  
Que te guarden en todos tus caminos.

12 En las manos te llevarán,  
Para que tu pie no tropiece en piedra.

13 Sobre el león y el áspid pisarás;  
Hollarás al cachorro del león y al dragón.

14 Por cuanto en mí ha puesto su amor, yo también lo libraré;  
Le pondré en alto, por cuanto ha conocido mi nombre.

15 Me invocará, y yo le responderé;  
Con él estaré yo en la angustia;  
Lo libraré y le glorificaré.

16 Lo saciaré de larga vida,  
Y le mostraré mi salvación.

-Al fin y al cabo… qué es la muerte… Es solo un principio, un privilegio para acercarnos más al Señor. Xavier Collingwood, está ahora con nuestro padre celestial. Amén… -

-Amén…- Se escuchó al unísono por parte de todos los presentes. La chica sentada, veía el ataúd color negro, con una cruz dorada dibujada a los lados, veía como las gotas de lluvia que le alcanzaban se escurrían y se esparcían por todo el contorno de dicha ataúd. De repente notó que ya era la hora de decir el último adiós a su padre terrenal.

Se puso de pie para acercarse un poco, y tomo una rosa color carmín, de uno de los arreglos que provenían de la familia, para ponerla sobre el ramo de flores blancas que adornaba la ennegrecida caja. Sonrió debajo de ese velo, y soltó un par de lágrimas, la caja bajo lentamente, ella se quedó de pie viendo cómo iba descendiendo… Las personas se acercaron a arrojar una flor, y un puño de tierra, y uno que otro le daba el pésame a la chica, la cual ni siquiera respondía.

Una vez que los hombres del cementerio empezaron a enterrar y acomodar las flores, y arreglos, pocas personas se quedaron ahí, la chica pelirroja no se movió ni un centímetro, hasta que una persona de su misma estatura, tal vez un poco más alto se acercó colocándose a un costado, acomodando una rosa roja junto a las demás.

Ella giró sus ojos a el chico pelirrojo, y se sorprendió al reconocerlo, éste se dio la media vuelta y le miro diciendo – Vidaxir… -

-T-tala…- Dijo ella entrecortado por la impresión, y le notó la vestimenta, que constaba de un traje negro en su totalidad, una camisa blanca y una corbata en rojo.

Un hombre de edad madura de cabellos violeta, se acercó a donde ellos, diciendo – Mi más sentido pésame, Señorita Collingwood. –

-Señor Boris Balkov… Hasta usted está aquí…- Decía aun conmocionada.

-Es mi deber estar al pendiente de usted, y además el pequeño Tala insistió en venir, pues es un momento muy delicado para usted ahora.- Dijo en un tono afligido el hombre ruso.

-S-sí… Así es…- Contestó entrecortado debido a que había forzado su garganta para no llorar.

-Ya es hora de retirarnos, Señorita – Dijo uno de los hombre de negro, acercándose por detrás.

-Cierto…- Respondió ella, pensó un momento -Uhmm… ¿Tienen dónde hospedarse esta noche? -

-Ah… en realidad planeábamos regresar a Rusia… y más yo, no puedo dejar a mis muchachos… Pero Tala puede quedarse si lo necesita… -

-Si no le molesta a usted… preferiría que se quedará por lo menos esta noche…-

-Bien, pues después de todo están comprometidos, por mí no hay ningún problema.- Dijo Boris tomando al chico de los hombros y entregándoselo. –Puede quedarse el tiempo que sea necesario. – Agregó al final con una leve sonrisa.

-Pero… Boris…- Pareció replicar el chico pelirrojo – ¿Qué hay del…?-

-No te preocupes, Tala. – Interrumpió, y se acercó a él, se puso en cuclillas, llevando sus manos a los hombres del chico. -Eso no es importante ahora, debes encargarte de tu prometida. –

Tala se extrañó un poco con lo que le dijo Boris, y sin chistar ni decir más nada respondió asentando con la cabeza – Sí, tiene toda la razón…-

-Gracias Señor Balkov. – Interrumpió la chica agradecida - Que tenga un buen viaje. –

-Sí. – Se incorporó del suelo, y se enderezó diciendo - Cuídese mucho, Señorita Collingwood. – se alejó despidiéndose, y al subir en un auto blanco, volteó a mirar a la joven pareja.

-Hora de irnos – Dijo Tala seriamente causándole un sobresaltó a la chica Collingwood.

-Sí… - El chico ruso le tomo el paraguas para cubrirla él mismo como gesto de caballerosidad. Y subieron al auto juntos.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión de la chica, ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la enorme sala de estar, tomando un poco té que la sirvienta había servido en una vajilla muy elegante.

-Sé que no debería preguntar… pero no puedo evitar mi curiosidad. –

-¿Qué ocurre? – Cuestionó Vidaxir, dejando la taza en la mesita de vidrio que tenía frente suyo, y le miró intrigada.

Tala dejo a un lado la taza, se puso de pie, esto puso perpleja a la chica, que abrió sus ojos. El chico ruso se acercó poco a poco, ella le siguió con la mirada y éste sentó a un lado, muy cerca diciendo

-Sé que debes estar devastada por dentro… y yo… sólo quiero saber si ¿estás bien?- Dijo en un tono afligido el chico ruso, tanto que la chica se conmovió:

-Ah… Es eso…- Miro al frente, para luego agachar su cabeza, Tala le notó, ella respondió – Es obvio lo que siento en estos momentos, estoy bien, pero me siento triste…- Se abrazó a sí misma, intentó no liberar el sollozo, pues sus ojos se humedecieron nuevamente. –Lo voy a extrañar… Los voy a… a e-extrañar…-

Tala se puso de pie, e inmediatamente le abrazó, hizo que la chica se sobresaltará, no esperaba una reacción de afecto por parte de él, pues en realidad se habían visto muy pocas veces como para que ya le tuviese confianza.

-T-tala – Decía ella entre el pecho del chico, pudo escuchar incluso sus latidos y percibir el aroma de su colonia para caballero. –G-gracias…- Tala escuchó el agradecimiento por parte de la chica, e inmediatamente le soltó, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Vidaxir le miró, y notó la expresión en su rostro, parecía como si estuviese asustado. – ¿Dije algo malo? – Preguntó triste. A lo que Tala respondió – No, no, para nada…- Dio la media vuelta, dándole la espalda, Tala parecía preocupado, y llevó su mano derecha a las sienes.

* * *

Han pasado dos días, y el chico Ivanov siguió en Londres, a lado de la chica Collingwood, ambos están en el jardín, charlando. El día está poco soleado, están a principios de otoño, vestimenta de Tala consta en un típico traje color café, con pantalones cortos, camisa blanca, sin corbata, solo con las ligas que acompañan el pantalón, y zapatos en café oscuro. Mientras Vidaxir trae puesto un lindo vestido que le cubre hasta los pies, color dorado, con un toque de café, y su cabello rojizo lo traía recogido en su totalidad, formando una "cebolla".

-Sí, es la primera vez que como algo tan dulce como esto. – Decía el chico en un tono emocionado al ver tan delicioso postre que les fue servido hace unos minutos. Era como un pastel de chocolate y a un lado un poco de nieve de vainilla. – ¿Cómo dices que se llama? – Preguntó viendo a la chica Collingwood que apenas se llevaba un bocado a la boca, ella respondió.

-Se llama, **_Sticky Toffee. _**Es muy delicioso**_. _**No me sorprende el que no lo conozcas ya que es más tradicional de Inglaterra. –

-Oh…- Expresó Tala. –De hecho… sin duda alguna se ve exquisito y lo sabe. –

Sonrió la chica levemente tal cual dama de la alta sociedad, y siguió comiendo su postre, Tala observó el suyo y algo pasó por su mente.

-Gracias por pasar estos días conmigo. – Dijo la chica Collingwood agradecida.

Tala volteó a verle diciendo – No tienes porqué agradecer, es normal que lo haya hecho. –

-Mmh… Sí, pero no quiero quitarte más tu tiempo. Ya te reserve un boleto de avión para que regreses a Rusia. –

Tala se impresionó, abriendo sus ojos, le miró nuevamente y no evitó preguntar – ¿Te aburriste de mí, o qué? – Dijo en un tono serio, Vidaxir le dio un sorbo a su taza de té y respondió sin haberse intimidado – Es solo que me voy a ocupar en la compañía, no te veré dentro de un tiempo, es todo.- Dijo serena la chica. Tala se tranquilizó, pero de igual forma se levantó de la mesa haciendo ruido con la silla, y se retiró inconforme. La chica Collingwood, volteó a un costado y cerró sus ojos soltando un suspiro, tomó de nuevo la taza de té para terminarlo y seguir al pelirrojo.

-Tala…- Dijo ella al entrar en la habitación del chico, pero no estaba ahí. Salió y se encamino a uno de los pasillos. – ¡Vincent, Vincent! – El mayordomo apareció frente a la chica diciendo:

-¿Me llamo, Señorita? –

-Ahm… A Tala… no está en su habitación. –

-Oh… él joven Ivanov, se encuentra afuera entrenando con su beyblade. –

-¿En serio? Qué rápido, ni siquiera le note cuando fue hacia allá… - Pensó un segundo – Gracias, Vincent. –

-Para servirle, Señorita. –

La chica salió de nueva cuenta de la casona y se dirigió a una parte del jardín, era un pequeño edificio de dos pisos, el cual nadie lo usaba, pero era especial para entrenar el deporte del beyblade, teniendo un gran _bowl_ clásico para poder iniciar. El chico Ivanov estaba a un lado del tazón, lanzando su beyblade el cual giró alrededor del tazón, la chica suspiro de alivio, y subió los escalones llamándole – Aquí estas, Tala…-

-Sí, qué sucede – Dijo de mala gana el muchacho.

Vidaxir le notó su enojo, e ignorando aquello dijo – Ya tienes mucho practicando este deporte…-

-Sí, es mi vida…- respondió.

_-Qué fuerte respuesta… - _Pensó ella. –Amm… Tala…-

-¿Qué? –

-Quieres algo más difícil –

-¿Huh? Como qué… -

La chica bajo de las escaleras, y se acercó a un panel de control, donde había ciertos botones y palancas, presiono unos, haciendo que el tazón temblara y sobre él Tala. De debajo salió un montón de pilares al estilo romano, Vidaxir volteó gritando – Se supone que debes derribarlos, así tu beyblade se hará más resistente. –

Tala dijo – Ya lo es, mi adorado Wolborg puede con lo que sea. –

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?- Dijo la chica seriamente, para presionar otros botones apareciendo unos beyblades de la marca de su compañía.

-¡Je! Esto es pan comido, Vidaxir –

-Anda…- Dijo la chica confiada, acercándose poco a poco al tazón – Quiero ver cómo lo haces.-

-Bien… -

Los pilares eran más gruesos de lo que parecían, y los otros tres beyblades acorralaron al de Tala, éste dibujo una sonrisa macabra en el rostro, confiado dijo. –Mira esto…- Se enderezó gritando a todo pulmón – ¡Vamos, Wolborg! ¡Novae Rooog! –

Vidaxir se asombró, pudo divisar a la perfección la bestia bit del chico, conocido como Wolborg pero antes vio a la dama de blanco ella dijo en voz baja – ¿Winterin…?-

-¡Gaaaaah! ¡Ja, ja, ja!–

El frío se sintió en el tazón de beyblade, y justo donde estaba Wolborg el suelo se congelo, y junto a él los tres beyblades de la chica. Tala mando a destruirlos, causando que se destrozaran por el congelamiento, los pedazos inservibles en su totalidad cayeron al redor del tazón.

Vidaxir quedó sorprendida, era la primera vez que veía a su prometido jugar, y más le llamo la atención el verlo desahogarse a su manera, parecía ya más tranquilo.

-¿Qué tal, eh? – Dijo Tala con cierta emoción, y una sonrisa de victoria.

Vidaxir rodeó el plato, dirigiéndose hacia Tala diciendo – Nada mal, me sorprendiste. – Se cruzó de brazos pegándolos a su cuerpo.

-¡Hmp!- Exclamó el chico con la sonrisa en su rostro, le dio la espalda de nuevo a la chica y bajo, Vidaxir volteó al pequeño desorden que se hizo, sacó un celular de entre su vestido, presionó un botón, y se escuchó la marcación, sonó una vez y una voz conocida respondió:

-¿Si, Señorita Collingwood? –

-Vincent, hay que limpiar el estadio.-

-Ahora mismo mandaré al equipo de limpieza.-

-Gracias. – Colgó la llamada, y lo volvió a introducir en su bolsillo.

* * *

Espero unos cinco minutos y el mayordomo junto a los de limpieza, llegaron.

-Ya tenía mucho que no venía para acá, Señorita Collingwood – Dijo el mayordomo, Vincent, acercándose a la joven.

-Lo sé… De hecho, me trae muchos recuerdos…-

-Entiendo. – Sonrió el hombre.

-¿Y Tala? –

-El joven, ahora está tomando una ducha.-

-¡Listo, Señorita! – Grito un joven de vestimenta azul celeste, ya habían terminado de limpiar.

-Sí, gracias. –

El pequeño grupo de chicos se retiró, y la chica Collingwood se colocó a un lado del tazón y junto a ella su mayordomo el cual sacó una caja negra, y la abrió, por dentro era de terciopelo rojo. –Aquí tiene.- Dijo el hombre.

-Lo trajiste.- Volteó su mirada la chica, poco sorprendida.

-Para eso me llamó también…- Sonrió el mayordomo.

-¡Je! Gracias… - Se acercó a la caja y llevó sus manos hasta sostener lo que contenía. Solo esbozó una sonrisa como si recordase algo bueno.

* * *

**Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto de Londres: **

-Bien, me voy…- Decía el chico ruso.

-Lo sé, muchas gracias por todo…- Hizo una ligera pausa para enfatizar algo mas - …Yuriy…-

Tala se estremeció al escucharle decir su nombre en un tono ruso, hasta pareció que lo doblego por un momento haciendo que incluso se sintiera un poco distinto. –Ah…- Expresó el chico atontado.

-Bueno, ya es hora. Nos volveremos a ver. – Sonrió la chica, sus hombres le protegían desde atrás y su mayordomo le acompañaba.

-S-sí… Lo sé.-

-Cuídate mucho, y hazte más fuerte. No dejes que Boris te consuma. –

Tala prestó atención a aquellas palabras, y puso una cara de extrañez, la chica lo notó pero no dijo nada solo pronunció – Adiós – Se dio la media vuelta dejando al chico para abordar el avión que lo llevaría a Rusia.

Dentro del avión, el chico Ivanov veía a través de la ventana, meditando acerca de algo que le causaba incertidumbre.

-¿Por qué me hace dudar? Y además, a pesar de que estamos comprometidos por obligación, me atrae, y Boris dijo que no era necesario que sintiera algo por ella, pero no puedo evitar este sentimiento…-

La chica salía del edificio escuchando el sonido de los aviones despegar, miro al cielo viendo la marca que dejan al surcar el firmamento y dijo – Lo siento, pero realmente me tardaré en encontrarte. Hasta entonces… Cuídate…-

El auto lujoso la esperaba y el chofer le abrió la puerta, entró y de inmediato arrancó, sus hombres no entraron con ella ni siquiera su mayordomo Vincent, el chofer se quitó el sombrero y sonrió viendo por el espejo a la chica sola en la parte de atrás.

-Rayos…- Expresó poco asustada.

_Fin del prólogo._

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** ¡Hola Amigos! Aquí pasando con un nuevo Fic, y sí ya sé que no he terminado muchos otros, lo intentaré pero las cosas se tardan y yo también, me inspiro en uno o en otro, y así. Gracias por leer este comienzo de mi fic de Beyblade (obvio) Saludos y bendiciones y mi agradecimiento personal a **_DeyaRedfield_** por terminar de inspirarme nwn.


	2. Capítulo 1: Chica de hielo y Fuego

**Capítulo 1**

**Chica de hielo y fuego.**

_Frau von Eis und Feuer_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Pues primero, agradeciendo porque vi que muchas personas se tomaron la molestia de leer el prólogo de este Fic, y pues no quería pasar por alto ese detalle, así que gracias, y pues seguimos, espero y sea de su agrado.

* * *

_-Oscuridad… Es lo único que puedo ver… Ni siquiera siento nada… ¿Qué no se supone que sigo con vida?- _Decía la joven Vidaxir Collingwood, al ser privada de su libertad. La chica abrió sus ojos lentamente, sintió las suaves sábanas de la cama, y con las que está cubierta, se incorporó aun sin alteración alguna, y se giró para ver a los lados, barriendo con su mirada la habitación, que por cierto era la suya.

Abrió poco a poco sus labios -…Un sueño…- Se quedó pensando un momento – Es normal después de lo que sucedió… Tal y como lo dijo la psicóloga…- Tocaron a la puerta, y del otro lado se escuchó la voz de su mayordomo diciendo:

-Señorita Collingwood, ¿Está despierta? –

-Eh… Sí, Vincent… -

-Con su permiso, voy a pasar.-

-Adelante.- Respondió ella.

El mayordomo entró, diciendo – Voy a prepararle un baño caliente…- La chica sin levantarse de la cama respondió desganada – Te lo agradezco, Vincent.- El hombre se fue hacia el baño que está a unos metros de la enorme habitación.

Después de ducharse la chica salió del cuarto de baño, con la toalla en el cabello, vestida con una bata blanca que le llegaba hasta los pies, yendo a su cama se sentó sobre ella, viendo hacia a la nada, su mayordomo entró con el teléfono en la mano diciendo:

-Señorita, tiene una llamada.- Se acercó hasta donde la chica, la cual le miró diciendo:

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién es? –

-Es el joven Ivanov. –

Vidaxir mostró una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, y extendió su brazo hacia el mayordomo para que le diese el teléfono. En cuanto lo tomó éste salió de la habitación.

-Habla Vidaxir, diga -

-…Vidaxir… Soy yo. Supe lo de tu secuestro… ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo el chico Ivanov, sonando poco preocupado, cosa que la chica Collingwood percibió a través de la bocina de teléfono, seria y fría contestó:

-Estoy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse. Solo me sacaron un par de millones de euros, pero gracias a Dios estoy bien. –

-Me da gusto escuchar eso. Fueron cinco días y este…-

-Sí.- Interrumpió la chica sonando un poco fastidiada. – Te dejo, necesito descansar. –

-Entiendo. Hasta luego. –

-Adiós. – Termino la llamada, y dejo el teléfono a un lado de la cama, se sintió un poco molesta debido a cómo le hablo está vez el chico ruso y entonces medito por un momento.

-Señorita, necesita descansar – Dijo el mayordomo que entraba por la puerta con un cambio de ropa. Interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven señorita.

-¿Eh? No hay tiempo para descansar, Vincent. – Se puso de pie, poco alterada, el mayordomo se acercó preocupado diciendo:

-Pero, señorita…-

-¡Estoy bien, he dicho! – Alzó la voz la chica, sorprendiendo a Vincent, éste hizo una reverencia llevando su mano derecha al pecho, y dijo: -Como guste y mande, Señorita Collingwood. – Dejo la ropa en la cama, y salió cabizbajo.

Vidaxir se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero disculparse por ello, no era importante, se acercó a la cama para cambiarse de ropa, debía prepararse para ir a la empresa de su padre. Se cambió rápidamente, poniéndose un traje estilo ejecutivo, en dos tonos de gris, la hacía ver un poco más mayor, se dirigió al baño para peinarse el cabello y maquillarse un poco, al cabo de unos minutos salió del baño y de la habitación, bajo hasta ver a su mayordomo pidiendo el auto que ya estaba esperándola afuera.

* * *

La chica hizo su entrada al gran y enorme edificio, Collingblade, sus guardaespaldas, esta vez eran diez, le siguieron formando casi una pared. Notó las miradas de las secretarias, obreros, y ejecutivos sobre ella, y escuchó los murmullos de la gente.

-Pero cómo es que está aquí. –

-Acaba de pasar por un secuestro. –

-Lo supiste, ¿no? –

-Capaz que le hayan hecho algo…-

-Ay pobre, niña…-

Vidaxir puso una cara molesta, siguió caminando, y un hombre en traje azul, le dijo sonriente, pero ella percibió una sonrisa falsa.

-Señorita Collingwood, nos alegra mucho el que este bien. -

-Sí, a mí también. – Respondió tajante. Camino pasando a uno de los ejecutivos de la compañía, para dirigirse a la habitación la cual le pertenecía a su padre. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, color madera oscura, abrió y entró admiro el cuarto dibujo una sonrisita en el rostro, parecía estar recordando algo lindo.

Un hombre de traje color gris, camisa blanca, zapatos y corbata en negro, toco a la puerta y abrió, diciendo – Señorita Collingwood. Que agradable sorpresa.- Entró, dando unos pasos, quedando a un metro y medio de la chica.

La joven se giró a verle, lanzándole una mirada de desconfianza, le notó un hermoso el color miel de sus ojos, lentes, y un cabello negro, peinado hacia atrás -¿Quién…?-

-Permítame, soy Cedric Bradley. Era más bien el asistente de su padre. –

-Ah…- Expresó la chica – Ya veo. Creo que recuerdo haberle visto en el panteón, el día en que sepulte a mi padre…-

-Puedo preguntar, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿No debería estar en casa descansando? –

-¡Tch! Ya me dijeron eso un millón de veces, y la respuesta sigue siendo la misma. NO. Estoy bien, a partir de ahora yo me encargare de todo.-

-Como ordene, Señorita. Entonces deberíamos convocar una junta. –

-Sí, suena bien, encárgate, tienes cuarenta minutos para reunir a los ejecutivos, y demás… Mientras quiero permanecer sola.-

-Con permiso.-

-Propio…- Dijo la chica dándose la media vuelta en la silla rotatoria, escuchó que se cerró la puerta y siguió meditando en sus cosas, algo extraño sintió, pero por otra parte un recuerdo salió a flote:

**Flashback**

-¿Quién eres? –

-No tiene de qué preocuparse, Señorita Collingwood… - Dijo el sujeto que le había raptado, el cual le cargaba en un hombro, la chica estaba amarrada de las muñecas y tobillos, había sido despojada de sus pertenencias, y estaba a bordo de un pequeño navío en movimiento.

-Ya esperaba que sucediera algo como esto, solo que se me hizo muy pronto. Además de que fueses un chico. ¿Qué acaso piensan que con la muerte de mi padre estoy débil? Qué estupidez-

-Ah, entonces estas insinuando que no tienes miedo ¿eh?-

-El miedo es parte de la humanidad, es normal que lo sienta sino no fuera humana.- Respondió la chica tranquilamente.

-¡Je…!- Sonrió el joven, de cabello rubio, ojos azules, y de piel blanca. Se detuvo frente a una puerta, y la colocó en un cuarto aislado, con una pequeña ventana donde podía divisar que se alejaban del puerto.

- Oye, eres muy bonita y todo…- Dijo el chico que se ponía en cuclillas tomando un mechón de cabello rojizo, y paso su mano hasta llegar al final diciendo -… pero que arrogante eres…-

Vidaxir le miró disgustada, frunció el ceño, mas como precaución. El chico llevó una mano del pantalón blanco detrás, y de su bolsillo sacó una cajita color plata, parecía más una caja para cigarrillos.

-Bien, esto es para que no sientas el viaje…- Dijo el joven, con una jeringa en mano que apenas preparaba.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No dejaré que me drogues! ¡Aléjate! – Dijo la chica molesta, con un toque de miedo en su voz, a la vez que se arrastraba hacia atrás.

-No te muevas o te lastimaré, y eso no es lo que quiere, así que tranquila…- Le tomó de ambas muñecas, para apaciguarla, el chico le inyecto debajo del hombro, y ella dijo:

-Dime… quién… quién te mando…a…-

-Es fácil, lo conoces…- Agregó una sonrisa, y se empezó a desabotonar el traje blanco de chofer que traía puesto.

-¿Eh?- Expresó Vidaxir y fue lo último que supo de sí.

_-Esa inyección hizo que permaneciera dormida por mucho tiempo, al despertar note, que mis ropas estaban en su lugar, intactas, al parecer no me había hecho nada…_

_De repente escuche el ruido de pisadas y la puerta se abrió, alguien se acercó a mí, era un hombre uniformado de policía, pero el acento era distinto - Ar deireadh, fuairmuid...– Mi cara era completamente de confusión, y sorpresa, ese acento, "Finalmente te encontramos…" Fue lo que me dijo, pero mi duda era ¿cómo es que llegue a Irlanda? – _

Vidaxir se impresionó, después se dio cuenta que habían pasado cinco días por lo menos, pero ella solo estuvo dormida. ¿Para qué la querían entonces? Solo pidieron dinero, y nada más, no había rastros de violación o golpes o algo que la perjudicara permanentemente. Pero recordó las palabras del chico _"Es alguien que conoces"_ Si de por sí no tiene muchos conocidos más que la servidumbre de su hogar, y familiares lejanos, debía cuidarse de aquel que sospechara o tal vez…-

**Fin del Flash**

Frunciendo el ceño, con sus codos apoyados al escritorio y las manos en la boca pensó – _Podría ser cualquiera… incluso…-_ Se le vino un nombre a la cabeza que evitó sacar, más que nada porque le dolía imaginarlo. –Ugh…- Exhaló un suspiro, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla de piel – Debe ser mentira…- Se dijo así misma. El silencio reino un momento para ser interrumpido por el asistente que entró diciendo –Está todo listo.- La joven Collingwood volteó su mirada por arriba de los anteojos color negro y respondió - ¿Tan pronto? – Cedric puso un semblante perplejo, y asentó con la cabeza junto con una leve sonrisa. Vidaxir se puso de pie, y se acomodó el saco gris que traía puesto diciendo – Bien, así me gusta. Vámonos. – Se dirigió hacia el joven el cual le mantenía la puerta abierta, y en cuanto salió, la cerró.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron muy deprisa, así como las semanas, los meses, dando como resultado dos años, en los cuales la chica Collingwood tenía un aire más maduro, su cabello rojizo más largo. Está parada frente a un enorme ventanal, que parece más bien un balcón y nota la pequeña nevada que parece que se detendrá de un momento a otro. Trae puesto una camisa sin mangas de color negro, una minifalda de rombos, que acompaña con unas pantimedias color naranja, y unos zapatos de tacón muy elegantes, en rojo carmín.

-Señorita, los Bladebreakers siguen arrasando…- Dijo el mayordomo colocando el periódico ruso local en la mesa, junto a la taza de té.

-Eso es bueno, después de todo también financiamos a la BBA. Y el Señor Dickenson sabe cómo usar ese dinero.- Dijo la joven Collingwood, acercándose a la mesa, el mayordomo le acomodó la silla para que tomara asiento. Tomó el periódico donde aparecía una fotografía en blanco y negro del equipo y miro a los integrantes, uno por uno, pasando a Tyson, Max, Ray y por último a Kai, suspiró, y tomó la taza de té para darle un sorbo. El mayordomo dice:

-¿Quiere un poco de pie de manzana?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Uhmm… Suena bien. Gracias, Vincent.-

-De nada, Señorita. Ahora mismo se lo traigo.- Dio la media vuelta alejándose donde la chica.

-Voy a salir en un rato, para que les avises que los necesitaré.- Dijo ella viendo hacia la puerta donde el mayordomo estaba de pie, y éste respondió:

-Como ordene.- Y salió de la habitación.

La chica tomó de nueva cuenta el periódico leyendo la noticia que los jugadores estrella. Se supone que los jóvenes ya estarían en terreno ruso, y sabía a quienes iban a enfrentar. A su mente se le vino el recuerdo de Tala, lo vio hace un mes, y cada vez le veía distinto.

-Tala… - Suspiró nuevamente, y se llevó una mano a las sienes, meditando - ¿Qué debería hacer contigo? –

Alguien interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica, irrumpiendo en la habitación un hombre maduro, grande y fornido, vestido de negro, se acercó hasta donde ella diciendo:

- ¿Llamó, Señorita Collingwood? –

-Ah, sí. Los necesito en quince minutos, voy a salir. –

-¿Puedo preguntar a dónde? –

-Aaah- Soltó un suspiro – A la Abadía de Boris, iré a visitar a Tala.-

-Muy bien, Señorita. – Hizo una leve reverencia, y se alejó deprisa, saliendo del cuarto, quedando sola la chica nuevamente.

* * *

Justo cuando los Bladebreakers dejaban la Abadía de Boris, un auto negro, lujoso con los vidrios polarizados se estacionó frente al sitio, de él salió un chofer, vestido de azul oscuro, y dos hombres vestidos de negro, con gafas de sol, y auriculares en un oído.

-Por aquí, Señorita Collingwood-

La chica salió del auto escoltada por los seis guardaespaldas, vio al chico de cabellos azules, y de nuevo miro al frente con indiferencia, y seriedad ante todo. Se dirigió a la entrada de la Abadía. Los guardias la seguían en todo momento.

El chico Hiwatari le miro por un momento y parecía perplejo, al igual que el resto del equipo, que apenas se había alejado de la entrada, miraron con sorpresa a la joven chica.

-¿Quién es ella? Acaso es una estrella de cine o qué- Comentó Tyson, impresionado.

A lo que Kenny respondió – No puedo creer que no la conozcas. Permíteme darte una breve introducción. Se llama Vidaxir Collingwood, tiene quince años de edad, es la dueña y única heredera de la compañía Collingblade, tengo entendido que también tiene un convenio con la BBA. -

-¡Ooh Vaya! No lo sabía… Jamás la había visto.-

-Es que no te informas de nada, Tyson.- Dijo un poco fastidiado Kenny.-

-Se ve muy imponente.- Comentó Ray maravillado.

-Y es muy bonita.- Agregó Max

Kai apenas los estaba alcanzando, con la cabeza baja y su mirada fría de siempre. Parecía estar metido en sus ideas, meditaba acerca de algo.

* * *

Vidaxir, y Tala están a solas en una habitación, ambos están sentados, y una pequeña mesita en color madera oscura, los separa.

-Vine a hacer lo de siempre.-

-No vienes muy seguido, a veces olvido porqué estás aquí.- Dijo seriamente el chico Ivanov, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba a ver hacia otro lado.

-Oh…- Expresó Vidaxir, ante la contestación del chico, que más bien parecía una reproche. –Bien, entonces haré algo distinto, y espero que esta vez no lo olvides. – El chico Ivanov, se sorprendió ligeramente, y le miro con atención - Ponte en la cama.- Dijo ella seria, y fríamente.

Tala volteó su mirada hacia la cama matrimonial, con sábanas color azul celeste, regreso su vista a la chica Collingwood, dudoso ante lo que había escuchado preguntó - ¿Cómo…? –

Ella se puso de pie diciendo – Sólo hazlo.- En un tono más como de orden, y el pelirrojo estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes, así que le obedeció y sin chistar se acostó en la cama boca arriba, y en poco tiempo le acompaño la chica que se puso a gatas sobre él, mirándole fijamente se acercó apoyándose con sus manos y brazos, al rostro del chico, la punta de sus cabellos rojizos acariciaban la almohada blanca, él chico parecía estar paralizado, y no evito ponerse más nervioso conforme la chica se acomodó más pegándose a él. Vidaxir le sonrió levemente y preguntó:

-Ahora respóndeme… si es que puedes… ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Dijo ella en un tono suave, sin sonar vulgar.

Tala desvió su mirada inmediatamente de ella, pues claramente pudo divisar a la chica, y hasta sentirla, éste contestó entrecortado – Ah… E-este… -

Vidaxir volvió a sonreír - ¡Je…! Está bien así, Yuriy…- Se acercó sigilosamente al oído del chico el cual no había regresado su vista al frente. -Sabes que hasta que cumplas 18 seré tu esposa… y sólo en ese momento esto que tienes frente a ti, todo…- Tomó un respiro - … Repito. Todo esto será solamente tuyo. – Susurró al oído del chico.

Tala abrió más sus ojos dejando ver sus pupilas dilatadas, por cierta excitación, y se sonrojo al instante, no sólo en la forma en que se lo dijo, sino lo que le había dicho al oído. Él simplemente evitó algo en su interior, pero aun así llevó ambas manos a la cadera de la chica, la cual sonrió para luego decir – Tala… - Se enderezó y en cuanto lo hizo se dio cuenta al rosar la entrepierna del chico que algo se había movido de su lugar. Vidaxir negó con la cabeza y en seguida se bajó de la cama.

-No… no creí que te pusieras así, Yuriy…-

Tala le miro avergonzado, y se incorporó de la cama rápidamente, se quedó en silencio, Vidaxir dijo – Me tengo que retirar, debo ver al Señor Boris…- Camino hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación y dejar a Tala confundido, avergonzado y tal vez algo más.

Vidaxir salió en busca de Boris, sus guardaespaldas le siguieron por el largo pasillo en el que se encaminaba. Después de caminar un momento, llegó a la oficina en donde Boris le esperaba, miro a sus hombres, luego toco un par de veces la puerta color terracota, del otro lado se escuchó la voz del hombre ruso –Sí, adelante. –

Vidaxir tomó el picaporte color dorado, y abrió la puerta lentamente y diviso a Boris guardando unos papeles en el cajón del escritorio y de inmediato regresó a una postura, colocando sus codos y antebrazos sobre la superficie plana del escritorio donde sólo había una computadora, un vaso y jarra de cristal llenos de agua, y esos típicos envases para guardar los lápices y plumas. Le miro sonriente y le siguió con la mirada diciéndole - ¡Oh! Señorita Collingwood – Se puso de pie, una vez que ella se detuvo frente al escritorio, y éste se dirigió a ella para tomarle de la mano, la cual ella misma había extendido, le beso como símbolo de caballerosidad.

-Me alegra que hayas venido de visita. – Dijo el hombre enderezándose, regresando de nuevo a su asiento, la chica opto por sentarse en una de las sillas color marrón claro y negro que estaban frente al susodicho escritorio.

-Sí – Respondió ella, tan seria como de costumbre – A mí también me complace estar aquí. Vine a ver cómo estaba Yuriy ya que pronto, tengo entendido se enfrentará con los Bladebreakers.

-Sí, así es. Ese el plan. ¿Y qué tal? –

-Mmh… Todo bien.-

-¿Y qué más? Usted no viene simplemente por Tala, para mí que lo usa más como excusa. ¡Ja, ja! -

Vidaxir sonrió un segundo diciendo -Y también para ver cómo van las cosas… - Tomó un respiro para proseguir, poniendo un semblante poco preocupado - ¿No ha sabido nada acerca de sus padres?-

-Señorita Collingwood… Eso… Lamentablemente la verdad es más cruel. – Vidaxir abrió sus ojos, sorprendida por lo dicho del ruso. –Finalmente he tenido respuesta de los detectives que contrato, y pues me dijeron que los han dado por perdidos, sus padres están muertos.-

Vidaxir, se sobresaltó tanto con la noticia, que se puso de pie al instante exclamando - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo lo supiste?! –

A lo que Boris respondió de lo más tranquilo - Hasta hace poco…-

La chica se calmó, al sorprenderse de su propia reacción – Ah… Ya veo…- Tomó compostura, se sentó de nuevo, lentamente.

-Sí, lo siento…-

-¿Y él está enterado? – Preguntó

-No le he dado la noticia… aun…-

-¿Quiere que se lo diga yo? –

-Eso no es problema tuyo, yo soy el que está a cargo de él-

-¡Hmp! Da igual, yo también he terminado huérfana, así que puedo entenderle perfectamente. -

-Pues si quieres y no es molestia, adelante no te detendré. –

-Gracias – Se puso de pie, y salió de la habitación.

De nueva cuenta, regresó a la habitación de su prometido, el cual estaba recostado en la cama, leyendo un libro que parecía viejo, con las hojas desgastadas, la chica tomó un poco de aire y se acercó hasta donde él, se sentó a la orilla de la cama, en cuanto Tala dejo el libro de lado, y se sentó igual, su semblante era de extrañez, pues notó enseguida un cambio en la pelirroja.

-Tala… Hay algo que debes saber…- Dijo ella pensando aún en las palabras.

El chico ruso, le miro con más atención - ¿Si, dime? –

Vidaxir le dio la terrible noticia, tratando de ser lo más sutil posible, Tala se sorprendió con aquello, pero no pareció expresar mucho al menos no como lo pensó Vidaxir.

-Estoy bien, estoy… bien…- Decía el chico encorvado y con su cabeza mirando hacia el suelo.

Vidaxir se preocupó, pero entendió que lo mejor por ahora era dejarle solo. Salió del cuarto con una cara entristecida, forzándola para que nadie la viese, decidió dejar la Abadía de Boris, pues en unos días sería la batalla del equipo Demolition Boys contra los All Starz, así que permaneció en un hotel de lujo.

En una habitación, sola, pensando en lo del día, miraba al techo con una cara de aflicción por la noticia que le dio a Tala.

-¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Mmh? – Soltó un suspiro pesaroso, se giró en la cama quedando de lado viendo hacia el balcón donde las cortinas blancas permanecían abiertas. La chica trae puesto una bata que le llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas, mostrando sus delgadas piernas blancas, a pesar de que nevó hace rato el frío no le causaba mucho efecto, igual la calefacción del cuarto está encendida. –Yuriy… - Pronunció en un tono ruso, cerró sus ojos un momento, recordando la escena pícara de la tarde en que le visito. –Realmente le aprecio demasiado… - Se ruborizo – Pero no se lo diré, al menos no como hoy…-

La imagen del chico ruso se le vino a la mente donde lo tenía sumiso en la cama, las emociones que transmitía Tala en ese momento, le habían gustado, y esto le sacó más que una sonrisa.

-Aah… Tala… Quiero verlo, pero no es apropiado. – Alzó su cabeza junto con la mirada a ver el reloj el cual marcaba las 11:43 p.m. – Es muy tarde ya…- Pensó un momento, quedando en silencio, para luego romperlo diciendo – Da igual… - Se levantó de la cama de un brinco, se quitó su bata color blanco, casi aperlado, y de inmediato se dirigió al baño.

* * *

Llegó a media noche a la Abadía de Boris, sus guardaespaldas la seguían esta vez eran dos hombres de negros, camino por los pasillos de afuera encaminándose a su objetivo, un guardia le saludo, ella se dio cuenta de algo muy poco peculiar, tenía marcas azules en su rostro, pero no le tomo importancia y siguió. Fue primero a buscar a Boris en su oficina, pero no le atendió, al no obtener respuesta, fue a la habitación de Tala, toco a la puerta pero no le respondió, igual se introdujo a la habitación, y notó que no estaba, decidió esperarlo.

Pasados unos cuarenta y cinco minutos a lo mucho, cansada de esperarle, salió en búsqueda del chico. Salió del cuarto, sus guardaespaldas se enderezaron, ella dio una orden, y éstos le obedecieron quedándose.

-Esperen aquí, por si vuelve. –

-No se aleje demasiado, Señorita – Dijo el líder del grupo.

La chica sólo asentó con la cabeza y camino un momento por un pasillo, solo para toparse con el chico de cabellos azules, ambos asombrados y más aún Kai, ya que al verla nuevamente a unos pasos frente a él se le vino un recuerdo de golpe, donde veía a una niña de no más de cuatro o cinco años llorando frente a una sola tumba, y a un hombre alto, muy elegante, con traje color azul rey, igual de pelirrojo que ella. Kai, en ése entonces de niño estaba a un lado de la pequeña, tomándole del hombro, consolándola.

_-¿Qué fue eso?-_ Se preguntó él, la chica le ignoró pasándolo de largo, Kai volteó inmediatamente, perplejo aún, intentó pronunciar palabra alguna, la chica se ha alejado lo suficiente como para siquiera oírle. Vidaxir tenía la mente ocupada en Tala, pero aun así el chico de cabello azul se adentró a sus pensamientos. Kai le siguió hasta alcanzarla:

-¡Oye! –

La chica se giró con su típico semblante de siempre, Kai le tomó presuroso de la muñeca derecha, y la jaloneó a él para darle un abrazo, incluso él mismo se quedó atónito ante lo que su cuerpo le demando en ese instante. Vidaxir perpleja al igual que él, abrió sus ojos dejando ver sus pupilas azul y celeste, alzó su rostro y Kai se aproximó a un costado de su cabeza, escuchó la respiración poco agitada del chico –…Hay cosas que había olvidado… Ahora lo sé…- susurró suavemente.

Vidaxir sonrió levemente, con sus ojos bien abiertos y unas pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, en eso Tala apareció en escena.

-¡Ejem! ¿Sucede algo o qué? – Dijo en un tono molesto y celoso. Se acercó al par que inmediatamente se separó. La chica se limpió las lágrimas discretamente sin que le viese Tala, el cual se dirigió a ella mirando fijamente a Kai, él de igual manera le miro desafiante.

-Tala… te estaba buscando…- No término de hablar Vidaxir, ya que el chico ruso la tomó de la mano y se la llevó con él sin decir nada al respecto. Kai perplejo ante tal actitud se quedó quieto viendo como ambos se iban, la chica confundida volteó despistadamente hacia atrás, y de nuevo miro al frente, para luego ver de reojo a Tala que se veía molesto.

Al llegar a la habitación, cerrar la puerta y pasar el cerrojo, Tala tomó la iniciativa, jaloneó a la chica a la cama, y la arrojó bruscamente, cuando ésta cayó, deprisa se le echó encima, viéndola a los ojos frunciendo el ceño dijo - ¿Qué hacías con él? –

-Ah…- Expresó ella un poco atónita – Este… me lo tope por andarte buscando.- No le dejo de ver a los ojos, si lo hacía sentía que el chico podría molestarse más de lo que ya estaba.

-Eso no explica el por qué te estaba abrazando. – Dijo apáticamente el ruso.

-No tengo respuesta para eso. –

-Ni tú te lo crees. – Se le quitó de encima, y se bajó de la cama, la chica se incorporó y respondió.

-No es para que estés celoso… -

-¡No son celos nada más! ¡Es más no lo son! – Se contradijo así mismo.

Vidaxir se sorprendió al oírle gritar, pues era la primera vez que le hablaba de ese modo – Yu-Yuriy… -

-Ugh… Solo no me gusto para nada el encontrarlos así…-

-Perdón. –

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Si dices que no fue tu culpa.-

-Tengo qué, ¿no? No sé si fue mi culpa o no, él solo me abrazó porque… - Dejo de hablar, pensando en una respuesta.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡No te quedes callada!- Se aproximó a ella y la tomó de los hombros bruscamente, viéndole.

Vidaxir se sobresaltó nuevamente al oírle gritar, respondió con calma diciendo -Boris no te ha dicho, ¿verdad?-

-¿Boris? ¿Por qué metes a Boris en esto? – La soltó por la sorpresa, y confusión.

-… Kai Hiwatari… él estuvo aquí cuando era más pequeño, y además nos conocíamos…-

-¿Eh? Entonces, estás diciendo que te abrazo por los viejos tiempos- Abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta de algo – Ya me respondí solo…-

-Algo así… ya que él… en realidad… me había olvidado…-

Tala puso cara de sorpresa, y entonces comprendió porqué Boris le tomó más atención al chico Hiwatari. –Ya entiendo…-

-… No debí haber venido…- Dijo cabizbaja la chica encaminándose a la puerta, donde Tala le detuvo tomándola del antebrazo – Está bien… yo soy el que debe disculparse… N-no debí gritarte…-

-Vidaxir se giró a verle, Tala le soltó, y ella se acercó a él, llevando sus manos al rostro del pelirrojo viéndole tranquilamente y dijo – No hay problema… Tu reacción fue de lo más normal, me preocuparía si no sintiera nada. Después de todo…-

-…Eres lo único que me queda… - Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Vidaxir sonrió al igual que Tala, y ella le soltó y se alejó de él para retirarse.

* * *

**De nuevo en el cuarto de hotel:**

Vidaxir está sentada en un sillón acolchonado de piel, rojo, y tono dorados, vestía la bata de hace un rato, solo que traía un especie de abrigo en negro delgado, frente a ella una mesita larga y rectangular en madera negra, y encima una taza de té, y unos cuadernos, y un libro con pasta verde oscuro, además de un libro de recuerdos.

Mientras parecía hojear un álbum de fotografías familiares, ella pensó _– Me ha recordado…- _Se detuvo en una hoja, mirando fijamente a una sola foto_, _donde estaba junto con el niño Kai, jugando en la hierba.

Fin del capítulo uno… Continuará…

* * *

**Notas del Autor**: De nuevo gracias por leerlo, agregarlo a sus favoritos, y todo eso nwn, espero y les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, de una vez les aviso que demorare un poco más en hacer el que sigue. Saludos y bendiciones.


	3. Capítulo 2: Cubierta de Secretos

**Capítulo 2**

**Cubierta de secretos**

_Geheimnissedecken_

* * *

Ya Boris Balkov, le había comentado al chico Hiwatari acerca del porqué ha tenido esa pequeña pérdida de memoria, y la realidad es que había olvidado más de una cosa. El dichoso beyblade, llamado Black Dranzer fue lo que le impacto en su niñez, además de ser el único que podía controlar dicha bestia bit.

Boris estaba mintiendo, ya una persona más había sido capaz de dominar al Black Dranzer, pues ya lo había usado Vidaxir en una ocasión, pero no estaba interesada en dicha bestia bit. Su padre en ése entonces vivía, y había donado dinero para el proyecto en el cual le ocultaron detalles.

* * *

La chica Colligwood, se quedó esperando al chico Ivanov, ella traía un lindo vestido corto en naranja, con un tupido alrededor del contorno de la vestimenta, un moño en rojo adornaba el medio del pecho de la joven, lo acompaño con medias color gris, y su cabello rojo suelto. Ya era tarde, pero ella seguía en pie frente al lugar acordado el día anterior, su mayordomo que por lo general vestía de negro, notó que estaba por nevar e hizo un comentario:

-Señorita, deberíamos irnos… Tal vez…-

-No, esperaré aquí.- Dijo secamente.

-Pero, se ha hecho tarde, y no puedo dejarla sola…- Sacó un paraguas y la cubrió de la nieve. Vidaxir alzó su mirada al hombre y dijo:

-Sí… es tarde… Ya es la hora del té… - Revisó su reloj en la muñeca derecha, 5:00 p.m. soltó un suspiro de vapor, metió sus manos al bolsillo de sus ropas, y dijo – Recuérdame, castigarlo de alguna forma… No vaya a ser que con sólo verle se me olvide.-

-Eh… Sí, Señorita.- Se apartó de ella, para que el chofer preparara el auto. La chica volteó su vista al frente, y miro a alguien conocido llegar, su sorpresa fue ver al joven de cabellos azules ir hasta donde ella, con un abrigo negro, y su ropaje de siempre. La chica por inercia, dio un paso atrás, parecía más que sorprendida. Kai llegó hasta ella y le dijo:

-Hola, Vidaxir…- Y sacó una mano de su bolsillo, llevándolo hasta ella deteniéndola en el aire, la chica bajo su mirada para verle, pues parecía traer algo dentro. Kai la giró y la abrió, era un caramelo, Vidaxir no parecía el querer moverse, se quedó perpleja un momento, el chico Hiwatari la tomó de la mano, y le dio el dulce en ella, diciendo:

-Por los viejos tiempos…- Agregó una leve sonrisa de lado.

-K-kai…- Tomó el dulce y lo cerró la palma de su mano haciéndolo puño, y la llevó a su pecho enterrándolo en el moño que adornaba el abrigo, intentó forzar su pequeño sollozo, diciendo – Eh… Realmente… realmente… lo recuerdas…- Sonrió, pero enseguida esa sonrisa se borró al dejar salir unas lágrimas. Kai se desconcertó, y se dio cuenta el por qué se había puesto de esa forma. Y como un gesto de caballerosidad, el joven Kai, se aproximó con los brazos abiertos envolviéndola en ellos, colocando su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica que intentó ahogar el llanto ocultándose en las ropas del chico.

-Está bien… - Dijo Kai en forma de consuelo, se quedaron así un par de segundos.

-Otra vez…- Se escuchó, era la voz de Tala, quien traía su típica vestimenta, con un abrigo en blanco, abierto.

-¡Yu-yuriy! – Exclamo Vidaxir, sorprendida, se apartó del chico, limpiándose las lágrimas, Kai le miró molesto, Tala se acercó a la pareja y dijo poniendo su mano enfrente de él:

-Ya van dos, Kai – Hizo la señal de "amor y paz" pero dando referencia al número 2.

-¡Estaba llorando por tu culpa, por si no te habías dado cuenta!- Exclamó el peliazul molesto.

-Estaba ocupado, e intente venir como pude. Aquí estoy ahora, ¿no? Así que puedes retirarte.- Colocó a la chica Collingwood detrás de su espalda, como si la estuviese protegiendo.

-¡De eso, nada!-

-¡Es mi prometida, hazme el favor de retirarte, ya…!- Extendió su mano hacia un costado.

-Está bien, Kai… Ya estoy bien…- Dijo Vidaxir mientras le ponía una mano al pecho a Tala para que se tranquilizara. – Nos vemos después.-

-¡Cómo que después! – Dijo alterado, Tala.

-Bien, como gustes…- Se dio la media vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

-¿Qué hacía aquí?-

-Ya te lo explique, Tala.- Caminaron ambos hacia el auto que estaba a unos metros.

-Eso no me es suficiente. Aun así, él no tiene porqué andarte abrazando nomás porque se le da la gana.- Refunfuñaba el chico Ivanov.

-Tranquilízate ¿Quieres…? -

-¡No estoy enfadado! – Gritó exaltado

-Tala, Tala…- Dijo la chica volteándose a él, le detuvo con sus manos sobre su pecho, éste se quedó perplejo un segundo, Vidaxir llevó sus manos con los guantes grises, le acarició y lo tranquilizo, mientras le veía a los ojos, dijo:

-Tranquilo, Tala… Él sólo me estaba reconfortando.-

-Pero… porqué…- Preguntó confundido. En eso se acercó el mayordomo junto con dos de los guardaespaldas de la chica.

-No pude evitar escucharles. Joven Ivanov… La Señorita Collingwood estaba esperándole, ella solamente se preocupó por usted.-

-Es suficiente, Vincent. No tiene por qué saber más detalles.- Se alejó del chico para ir hacia el auto, sus hombres le siguieron, el mayordomo se quedó junto con Tala el cual perplejo dijo:

-Estaba preocupada, ¿dices…?-

-Así es. Ya ve como es, no le gusta que la vea débil joven Ivanov, ahora lo sabe así que trátela con más cuidado.-

Tala escuchó con atención, estaba realmente impresionado con la manera de ser de su prometida, casi siempre la veía seria y distante.

-Se parece a mí… - Agregó para sí el chico. Y se encamino a la limosina. Uno de los hombres de la chica iba a subir con ellos pero ella dijo:

-No, ustedes vayan enfrente, y los otros en la parte de atrás, quiero estar a solas lo que queda de mi tiempo con Tala, por favor. –

El hombre fornido, de negro, asentó con la cabeza y por el auricular dijo – Ya escucharon a la Señorita. –

Una vez que el auto estaba en movimiento para ir hacia ningún rumbo en específico más que la abadía de Boris. La chica Collingwood, estaba charlando con Tala.

-¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí, en Rusia?-

-Sí, por el campeonato…- Miro a la chica que tenía un semblante serio. -¿Me equivoco?-

-Sí. – Respondió ella, mirando al frente para luego decir – En Londres, cuando salí de la compañía para ir a casa, ocurrió un atentado. –

-¿Eh? – Expresó Tala con sorpresa, hasta cierto punto preocupado. -¿Qué sucedió?-

-Alguien intentó asesinarme…- Dijo tranquilamente la chica.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué? – Cuestiono el chico ruso, sonando alarmado.

-No tengo idea… Solo…- Giró sus ojos hacia Tala de manera amenazante -… que podría ser el mismo que me secuestro hace dos años…- Le quitó la vista de encima, Tala seguía impresionado, que no halló qué decir.

-Pero, estás bien y eso es lo que cuenta. Estás aquí y ahora.-

Vidaxir mostró una ligera reacción de sorpresa por escucharlo decir lo anterior, volvió a ponerse seria enseguida, diciendo-Sí, así es… Sólo que no es seguro que vuelva a Londres, por ahora. Tuve que comprar una pequeña propiedad aquí en Rusia, pues pienso quedarme por tiempo indefinido.-

-Ah, entiendo. –

-Eso quiere decir que te veré un poco más seguido.- Sonrió la chica coquetamente, y el chico Ivanov recordó lo que había ocurrido cuando estaban en su habitación, se volteó a otro lado, evitando sonrojarse y sintiéndose poco excitado. Vidaxir se dio cuenta de la reacción obvia del chico y siguió con la sonrisa en su rostro entonces pensó, no sin antes presionar uno de los botones cerca de en medio del asiento de enfrente, donde era para cerrar con una ventana oscura, el chofer entendió que quería privacidad, ni siquiera el sonido podía salir.

-Tala…- Dijo ella en un susurro pero que se podía escuchar.

-¿Q-qué? – Volteó apenas, y la chica se le abalanzó encima, lo tomó de las muñecas, y las presiono contra la parte de arriba del asiento, la chica se colocó sobre sus piernas, cerca de la entrepierna sonriendo pronunció en un perfecto ruso:

-_Теперь я могу сделать тебя своей, если бы я хотел... Юрий – _

Algo que solo el joven Ivanov escuchó poniéndose rojo en un instante, la chica Collingwood le soltó lentamente, bajando sus manos para luego llevarlas hasta al rostro de su prometido que le miro dulcemente –Yuriy… nunca nos hemos besado…-

Tala se sorprendió, y mucho, se puso más nervioso, y como también pensó en lo mismo respondió –Es verdad… - Guardo silencio, pues la chica le seguía viendo muy penetrantemente, ella esperaba una respuesta. –Ah… Hagámoslo…- Término por decir Tala. La chica sonrió, y sintió las manos de Ivanov sobre sus antebrazos, que la acercó un poco más a su cuerpo haciendo que ésta cayera ligeramente sobre él, ya que estaba abierta de piernas, se acomodó y se miraron poco avergonzados. Entonces se acercaron poco a poco, ambos estaban sonrojados, y cuando sintieron el roce de sus labios, se dieron un beso pequeño, y corto, luego se separaron viéndose ambos, el chico Ivanov se veía sorprendido, la joven Collingwood se veía feliz, se enderezó aun sobre él y llevó sus manos al pecho del chico diciendo:

-Bien… Te he obsequiado mi primer beso…-

Tala respondió sonrojado – Y… y yo el mío…-

Vidaxir sonrió conmovida, le dio ternura escuchar aquello del chico Ivanov, se le quitó de encima y volvió a su lugar, miro por la ventana diciendo – Que no se te ocurra ponerte celoso de Kai, eres el único para mí, así como yo soy la única para ti…-

* * *

**En la abadía:**

-¿Tala, qué no se supone que deberías estar practicando? - Le reclamó Boris mientras el chico se acomodaba en la silla de su habitación para leer un libro viejo.

-Estaba con Vidaxir, también debo cumplir con ella, pues, soy su prometido. – Contestó él, mirándole desganado.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé.-

– Además le pones mucha atención a Kai. – Replicó el chico Ivanov.

-Oh…- Expresó Boris con ligera sorpresa. – Eso es otro tema aparte, Tala. Ya sabes por qué debe estar con nosotros. –

Tala regresó la vista al libro en sus manos, pasando un par de hojas, su rostro era de disgusto, cosa que notó el ruso diciendo aun:

-Bien, no quiero que descuides el por qué estás tú aquí. Eres el líder del equipo y la responsabilidad cae sobre ti. Y el que seas el prometido de ella, no importa mucho. Voltaire le ha tenido puesto el ojo desde que era una niña pequeña para su nieto Kai, el cual ya conoces.-

Tala se sorprendió, frunció el ceño confundido, preguntó - ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?-

-Que no te empeñes tanto en ella, tal vez y siempre no fueron el uno para el otro.- Se dio la media vuelta, diciendo mientras se alejaba – Todo puede suceder, Tala…-

El chico Ivanov quedó turbado, y solo bajo la cabeza pensando en lo dicho por Boris.

* * *

**En la oficina de Boris:**

-No me está gustando, la actitud que está tomando Tala- Se recargó en el sillón rotatorio con las manos en la boca pensativo decía – La chica… puede ser un problema… Y no me conviene ahorita que la final está a la vuelta de la esquina… Uhmm…-

-Señor…Tenemos un pequeño problema.-

-¿Ahora qué ocurre?- Dijo Boris molesto.

-Es… Es sobre el chico, Kai…-

-¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede con él? – Se puso de pie, y fue directo a la puerta donde estaba el guardia.

-No lo encontramos, Señor. Solo pidió un helicóptero y salió sin decir a dónde. –

-No puede perderse por ahí. No es tan importante encontrarlo, pero igual sigan buscándolo. En cuanto tengan noticias me avisas.-

-Sí, señor.- Dijo el guardia y se retiró fuera de la vista de Boris.

* * *

**Mientras tanto: Lago Baikal, al norte de Siberia.**

Kai, estaba bey luchando con su antiguo equipo, ha decidido pelear contra Tyson pues tenía en la cabeza la idea de ser mejor, más que el mejor, perfecto para vencer a todos los bey luchadores del planeta y así obtener los poderes de las bestias bit.

-Espero que esto y le dé una lección- Decía Vidaxir mientras observaba desde lo lejos, con unos binoculares, parecía estar disfrutando la escena en donde finalmente el chico Hiwatari pierde contra Tyson, Max, Ray y Kenny.

-Ya lo creo, Señorita- Respondió Vincent, el mayordomo.

-Sí que es ciego, tan hambriento de poder. No ha cambiado nada en años… Siempre busco la perfección y resulto que siempre lo tuvo en sus narices.-

-En mis años de servicio, Señorita, el joven Hiwatari ha sido influenciado por su abuelo.-

-Eso, es cierto…- Pensó la chica, de repente sintió que alguien más le vio, una mirada muy penetrante, se le ocurrió voltear, pero lo dudo. – Vincent…-

-¿Sí, Señorita? –

-Se supone que no hay nadie aquí, más que nosotros, ¿verdad? –

-Así es, estamos prácticamente en medio de la nada… ¿Ocurre algo? –

-Ah… Es que…- Finalmente se decidió a voltear a su costado izquierdo donde estaba su mayordomo y detrás de él, sus hombres, el helicóptero con el piloto y el copiloto. -¿_Dónde…? Lo siento cerca… Es igual que la de Londres… Es la misma mirada en donde esa bala… iba directo a mi cabeza…- _

Vincent le miró perturbada y dijo – Parece que las cosas ya terminaron, deberíamos irnos, ¿no lo cree? –

-Sí, tienes razón…- Dijo la chica evitando verse preocupada.

Caminaron hacia el helicóptero, pero ella dejó de sentir la mirada una vez que se introdujeron al helicóptero, miro hacia abajo para ver a los chicos que estaban batallando un poco, pues el chico Kai, había perdido y el hielo se había roto debajo de él. Algo que sorprendió mucho a la chica, pero pudo ver a la perfección que lo han sacado sano y salvo.

-Kai… sé que con esta lección de vida, te harás más fuerte… Es para mejor-

Ya cuando aterrizaron en el helipuerto, y bajo con la ayuda de sus hombres, volvió a sentir la misma mirada penetrante, los pilotos de la nave estaban por salir. La chica se detuvo en seco, sus hombres detuvieron su andar, el mayordomo volteó a verle perplejo, y le notó nerviosa nuevamente. Ella sabía que no podía hablar de momento hasta llegar a su casa.

-¿Está bien, Señorita? – Preguntó el líder de sus guardaespaldas.

-S-sí… Jacob. Es sólo… que pensaba en que hoy se merecen un día de descanso.-

-¿Eh? – Expresó el hombre fornido de negro. -¿Está segura de eso? –

-Claro, estamos en Rusia, y estaré bien. Sólo vayan y turisteen un rato.-

-Pero…-

-¡Ah! – Expresó Vidaxir, colocando su mano frente al rostro del hombre diciendo – No pongas "peros" Sólo háganlo. –

-Bien, al menos deje que la escoltemos a su habitación.-

-Perfecto.- Dijo ella.

Y volvieron a encaminarse para bajar del helipuerto, dirigiéndose hacia el auto que le esperaba.

Su mayordomo seguía perplejo por la actitud de su ama, pues no era normal que actuara de esa manera, y sospechó de algo.

* * *

Una vez que la chica llegó a su habitación, se sentó sobre la cama, el mayordomo le preguntó:

-¿Segura que está bien, Señorita? –

-Sí, claro.- Sonrió levemente - ¿Por qué no me traes un poco de _Prianiki, _de miel y chocolate, y un poco de té? - Dijo la chica Collingwood en un tono poco peculiar.

-Ah… Sí, Señorita. Excelente elección. - El mayordomo hizo una reverencia, y en seguida salió de la habitación.

La joven chica que se quedó sola, aprovechó el momento para salir de su cuarto por el enorme balcón, llegó hasta el barandal de concreto, colocando sus manos en el pasamanos, y volvió a sentir esa mirada que le amenazaba, - _Todavía…_- Se dijo en la mente, por eso había salido, quería verificar si aún le seguía vigilando, escuchó un sonido en seguida se giró y estaba un hombre de tal vez un metro y ochenta incorporándose del suelo. Vidaxir no evitó reflejar un poco de temor al tener a ese tipo frente a ella, que apenas alzó su rostro, ella le miró a los ojos, el color de ellos le había llamado la atención, y le reconoció.

-Aaah… Tú… No es verdad…- Negó con la cabeza.

El chico traía la ropa de piloto, y se acercó unos pasos deteniéndose antes de llegar a ella, dibujo una sonrisa diciendo:

-¿Cuánto tiempo, eh?-

-Ah… ¿Quién? ¡¿Por qué?!- Gritó frunciendo el ceño como si le reclamase-

El joven chico rubio respondió – ¿Recuerdas que te dije en aquella ocasión que era alguien que conoces…? Sigue siendo el mismo sujeto… - Término de decir esas palabras y se le abalanzó muy bruscamente, haciendo que la chica se cayera al suelo junto con él, el cual le miró fijamente diciendo:

-Vaya… como vuela el tiempo… Han pasado dos años, y has cambiado, además de que ahora puedo sentir un par de pechos, se pegó más a su cuerpo, y deslizo una mano hacia abajo, justo en el muslo izquierdo, pasó la mano apretujando su pierna, la chica se sonrojo y gritó.

-¡Oye! ¡Basta!- Forcejeó para quitárselo de encima, pero el chico le tomó de las muñecas diciendo:

-Shh, shh, shh…Tranquila, Señorita. No planeo llegar a más, aun te falta desarrollarte un poco, pero igual estás bonita.- Se incorporó, y le dio la mano para que se levantase, ella le miró desconfiada, frunciendo el ceño, le tomó de la mano, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Vidaxir se sintió avergonzada, nadie le había tocado, mucho menos un desconocido total.

-Por cierto, para que le pongas nombre a este rostro. Me llamo Sergei Yasikov.-

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Eres ruso? – Preguntó incrédula.

-Así es…- Afirmó el rubio.

-Aun no me has dicho por qué estás aquí- Dijo Vidaxir desconfiada.

-Eso es…-El joven se quedó callado al sentir el frío de la punta de un arma en su nuca.

-Aléjese, Señorita- Dijo el mayordomo, Vincent que traía una 9mm su mano izquierda.

La chica Collingwood rodeó hasta llegar a la puerta del balcón, y el chico Sergei, soltó una risa diciendo:

-Vaya, no me esperaba esto…- Se volteó lentamente, y el mayordomo seguía apuntándole con el arma mirándole amenazante, mientras que el chico sonrió diciendo – Que buen mayordomo.- sonó en tono de burla.

-No se mueva o dispararé- Advirtió el mayordomo.

Vidaxir dijo, colocándose detrás de Vincent – No lo hagas.- Miro al chico diciendo – Parece que está aquí por otra cosa en vez de asesinarme-

-Así es, aunque esa palabra, sonó muy fea… Sólo vengo a dejar un folder que tengo dentro de mi chaleco, pero las armas me ponen nervioso. ¿Podrías… bajarla un momento…?- Miró al mayordomo.

Vidaxir le vio y dijo seriamente – No lo hará. No puedo confiar en ti.- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Es entendible, yo haría lo mismo, pero entonces cómo te entrego el…-

La joven señorita se acercó poco diciendo – Si intenta algo, le disparas en una pierna o en el brazo. – Sonó muy fría que hasta Sergei se intimido.

-Oh… Vaya que has cambiado…- Comentó el chico Yasikov.

Vidaxir se acercó y dijo – Yo no diría lo mismo sobre ti. Alza las manos donde pueda verlas. –

-Muy bien…- Levantó las manos llevándolas a su nuca, el mayordomo seguía apuntándole desde una distancia donde pudiese darle en la pierna derecha. La chica le buscó la carpeta que decía tener en su chaleco el cual abrió y metió su mano palpando haber dónde se sentía la susodicha carpeta. Sergei dibujo una sonrisa placentera en el rostro para luego decir:

-Te la estás cobrando, ¿verdad? –

-¿Perdón? – Le miro fríamente, pero sabía a lo que se refería.

-Ten cuidado donde tocas, no te vayas a espantar.-

-¡Mph! – Sonrió la chica al sentir finalmente el folder, y lo sacó alejándose deprisa dando pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de verle. Abrió la carpeta que contenía unos papeles y fotografías se sorprendió más al ver en una a Tala, su semblante cambió -¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó confusa.

-Eso, Señorita, no tardará en descubrirlo.-

-¿Qué? – Vio que el chico sonrió y se giró al lado contrario para correr, y tirarse del tercer piso, el mayordomo se sorprendió, disparo una vez, Vidaxir se sobresaltó y grito – ¡No dispares! – El chico había saltado del balcón sin ser herido, la chica Collingwood se aproximó al pasamano viendo al joven rubio que le veía desde el jardín sonriente, parecía satisfecho, y le lanzó un beso en el aire, la chica se avergonzó. –Pero… cómo… se atreve… -

-Lo siento, Señorita. Lo deje escapar…- Se disculpó el hombre.

-Está bien, Vincent… No lo necesito muerto, esta vez… parece ser aliado…-

-¿Por qué lo dice, Señorita? –

-Una corazonada, quizás…- Dijo la joven yendo hacia la habitación. El mayordomo dijo:

-Señorita, su _Prianiki _de chocolate… Ahora se lo traigo.-Se dirigió hacia la puerta color madera oscura, apenas y la abrió y escuchó:

-Vincent… -

-¿Sí?- Dijo, Vincent girándose a verla.

-¿Y el de miel? – Sonrió la chica.

-Usted nunca pide el de miel – Agregó una sonrisa el mayordomo

-Así es, Vincent… Gracias…-

-De nada, Señorita.- Se dio la media vuelta para salir del cuarto de la joven que veía los papeles, se sentó en una silla donde estaba una mesa tipo escritorio muy elegante, veía la fotografía de Tala, además del resto del equipo Demolition Boys, se sorprendió, pues era la información de cada integrante, incluyendo al final la de Boris, y la de Voltaire –Sabía que algo andaba mal… - Guardó silencio un momento – Pero qué es lo que en realidad está ocultando ese Boris…-

El mayordomo irrumpió en el cuarto, diciendo – Señorita, le llaman…-

-¿Quién es? – Preguntó ella poco interesada.

-Es… Amm…-

-¿Mmh? –

-Yasikov… Sergei…-

-¿Eh? ¡¿Cómo consiguió el número de la casa?!-

-No… no lo sé…- Dijo perplejo el mayordomo.

La chica tomó el teléfono y contestó seria -¿Sí, diga? Habla Vidaxir Collingwood.-

-Señorita Vidaxir… Soy yo… Que alegría escuchar su voz. Siento que pasó una eternidad… Je…- Dijo en un tono sarcástico el chico Sergei.

- ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece? – Preguntó sin cambiar el tono de voz.

-Ah… Que tierna. Bueno, pues tu mayordomo arruino el momento, así que… quedemos de vernos en algún sitio, ¿te parece? –

-No, no me parece.- Contestó tajante y fríamente.

-Ah… Es algo que tengo que decirle, Señorita.-

-No suena tan urgente.-

-Pues lo es, créame.- Afirmó Sergei poniendo cierta presión en sus palabras, para que la chica no le diera un "No"

-Uhmm… Bien… - Dijo ella, viendo que no tenía alternativa - Lo veré en el Metelitsa Hotel, sabe dónde es.-

-Por supuesto, la esperaré en el comedor. –

-Bien, lo veo mañana al mediodía.-

-Lo esperare con ansías- Decía Sergei, antes de que la chica Collingwood colgase la llamada.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Señorita? –

-Quedamos de vernos en el Hotel Metelitsa, sé que si no voy, no me lo quitaré de encima…- Comentó la chica fastidiada.

-Ah, entiendo… Con permiso, me retiro… Y aquí le dejo su _Prianiki- _

-Gracias, Vincent…-

* * *

**El día de la cita:**

La chica Collingwood, llegó primero al establecimiento donde había citado a Sergei Yasikov, ella lucía un lindo suéter largo en color negro y los bordes amarillos, unas medias de líneas horizontales bicolor negro y azul, y unas botas en negro, largas de tacón con cintas amarillas, y todo lo adornaba con una bufanda naranja alrededor de su cuello, el cabello está vez lo traía recogido de lado, y dejo unos mechones de cabello sueltos en la parte de enfrente. Su mayordomo y sus hombres le esperaron afuera del lugar, eso sin dejar de vigilarla a una distancia considerable.

La joven Collingwood espero sentada no más de cinco minutos, y por la entrada lateral entró Sergei Yasikov, que vestía un traje de un azul claro, camisa blanca, y una corbata en negro, y zapatos negros, diciendo:

-¡Muy buenas tardes, Señorita Collingwood! – Se sentó a la mesa frente a ella sonriente – Ya ansiaba poder verla hoy-

Vidaxir le miro sorprendida, hasta se le noto un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas – Sí, buenas tardes Yasikov…-

-No, no me llame por mi apellido, hágalo por mi nombre, si no es mucho pedir –

-Ah, bien. Lo recordaré… S-Sergei…- Giró su vista a un costado, pareciendo avergonzada.

-Así me gusta. Ya me hizo el día, señorita.- Agregó una sonrisa al final.

-Bueno… A lo que vino Sergei, por favor, si es tan amable… Tengo la agenda ocupada el día de hoy.-

-Y la mayoría lo ocupa el chico Yuriy Ivanov – Vidaxir se sobresaltó y de nuevo se sonrojo – 16 años, mide 1.75 cm, pesa 65 kg. Están comprometidos desde que tienes 6 años, y eres la única mujer con la que ha estado.-

Vidaxir frunció el ceño, y dijo severamente – ¿Viniste aquí, a decirme algo que sé a la perfección acerca de Tala, o a algo más importante?

-Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo… Igual sé acerca de ti… Digo – Le barrió con la mirada – Para que sepas. –

-Eh… Eso sonó un poco depravado… Si lo que quiere es mi desagrado, lo está logrando, Yasikov.- Amenazó la chica.

Sergei, se puso serio, y miro a la chica diciendo –Está bien, lo siento. – Tomó un respiro – A lo que vine es más para confesarle algo…- Vidaxir le miro intrigada - Soy un espía, yo y mi equipo hemos estado buscando a Boris Balkov y Voltaire Hiwatari. Soy un hombre nuevo, desde entonces he estado con la policía rusa, Estados unidos, y Japón.

-Aahh… Vaya sorpresa… No me siento muy a gusto después de lo que sucedió…- Dijo la chica inconforme.

-Pues no está en mi… en ese tiempo solo seguía ordenes, y hacia mi trabajo, es por eso que me disculpo abiertamente y de todo corazón con usted. Ese era el principal motivo por el cual la quería ver en persona hoy…- Se puso de pie, frente a ella, diciendo - … y hasta hincarme para decirte… perdóneme…-

-Aahh… no haga eso- Dijo la chica sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-Tengo qué hacerlo sino no me sentiría bien… Sabe cuánto tiempo he estado pensando para poder encontrarla y disculparme como se debe. Por eso es que la ayudare, así como ayudo al Señor Dickenson.-

-¿También él está involucrado en esto…?- Preguntó impresionada la chica.

-Sí, él es quien me contrato.-Contestó Sergei, poniéndose de pie yendo a la silla nuevamente.

-Ya veo…- Respondió la chica y en su pensar se dijo – _Ese Señor Dickenson, siempre me sorprende…- _

Sergei, antes de despedirse se acercó a la joven señorita, tomándola del mentón delicadamente con su mano derecha, le miró fijamente, y se fue acercando poco a poco a sus labios, la chica no pareció inmutarse, pero le dio un manotazo para quitárselo de encima, entonces frunció el ceño disgustada:

-No vuelvas a intentarlo de nuevo.- Dijo la chica Collingwood, e inmediatamente se giró dándole así la espalda, el chico Yasikov no evitó soltar una fuerte carcajada que todos a su alrededor le miraron.

-¡Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ay… Dios…- Tomó un poco de aire diciendo – ¡Nos volveremos a ver, Señorita Vidaxir! –

La chica Collingwood, siguió caminando ignorándole, de igual manera escuchó lo que gritó, y subió al auto negro que le esperaba en una esquina de la calle. Ya dentro, con sus hombres custodiándole, y su querido amigo; y mayordomo, Vincent la chica dijo en voz alta mientras veía por la ventana:

-Qué pesado es…-

-Al joven Yasikov, parece que usted le atrae…-

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritó exaltada por lo que acaba de mencionar su mayordomo, le miró poco molesta diciendo –No digas tonterías, Vincent. Yo solo tengo ojos para Tala, es el único y lo será siempre… Eso ya lo debe saber ese Sergei.- Giró su cabeza viendo de nuevo fuera, cruzándose de brazos y soltando un suspiro amargo.

-Lamento si le ofendí, Señorita. Pero es que es más que obvio.- Dijo el mayordomo en un tono afligido.

-Ya no digas más, Vincent… - Dijo ella, sonando más tranquila.

-Sí. Por cierto, señorita, la pelea de los Demolition Boys y los Bladebreakers, empezara en unas horas. –

-Es verdad… por un momento lo olvide… El auto puede llegar hasta Moscú.

-Por supuesto, Señorita.-

-Va a ser en el estadio de Biovolt, ¿verdad? –

-Así es.-

-Uhmm…-

-¿Ocurre algo? –

-Es solo que… algo ya no encaja bien… Con lo que leí en el archivo que me dio Sergei, y lo poco que me comentó, hay algo turbio en Voltaire, y Boris… Eso me preocupa más que nada por Tala…-

-Entiendo, Señorita… Pero si hay algo que esconden esos hombres, no tardará en salir a la luz.-

- Porque nada hay oculto, que no haya de ser manifestado; ni escondido, que no haya de ser conocido, y de salir a luz. Lucas 8:17. Término la chica por decir un pasaje bíblico, mientras seguía viendo por la ventana.

* * *

**Mientras tanto:**

Sergei Yasikov, caminaba por la calle hablando por celular tranquilamente.

-Sí, acabo de verla. Tiene noción al menos de lo esencial, no se preocupe, ella sabrá qué debe hacer.-

-Sí, eso espero…- Dijo una voz del otro lado del teléfono -¿Y tú, pudiste arreglar tu asunto con ella? –

-Ah… Más o menos, usted no se preocupe por ello, Señor Dickenson.-

La identidad de la persona ha sido revelada como el buen señor Dickenson que se le notaba preocupado, pues piensa hablar con la chica Collingwood acerca de Boris y Voltaire.

-Muy bien muchacho, gracias.-

-De nada, para servirle.-

-Bueno, entonces estamos en contacto.-

-Por supuesto, Señor.- Termino la llamada, el celular lo guardo en su bolsillo, y dejo la mano ahí dentro, camino un poco más para detenerse en la esquina de un edificio conocido, la Abadía de Boris.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo…- Dijo Sergei, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Fin del Capítulo 2… Continuará…

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Bueno, pues bien agradecida de que les haya llamado la atención seguir este fic, espero que les esté gustando, así como yo disfruto el hacerlo. Y pues bueno, también gracias por dejar sus review en serio *w* Ray Wolf Aran, DeyaRedfield, ShadowTamerBlack, ¡gracias! Nos leemos en el siguiente. ¡Bendiciones!

**P.D:** Las palabras raras, son en ruso, y... como quiero que me batallen, los dejo a que lo busquen en algún traductor xD ¡Jajajaja!


	4. Capítulo 3: Pantalla de humo

**Capítulo 3**

**Pantalla de humo.**

**_Nebelwand_**

* * *

**_Mini_**** Notas del Autor:** A petición del público, les traigo el nuevo capítulo, ¡oh sí! Espero que les guste, comenzamos…

* * *

La chica Collingwood llegó apenas a la pelea que estaba a punto de comenzar, ya los bey luchadores estaban en sus esquinas de pie, frente al bowl.

-Justo a tiempo...- Mencionó la chica, yendo hacia las bancas del lado del equipo de los Demolition Boys, sus hombres le siguieron hasta donde ella se detuvo quedándose de pie para cuidarle, tomó asiento, y junto a ella su mayordomo. DJ Jazzman ya estaba gritando, tan enérgico como de costumbre:

-¡Está es la final del campeonato mundial! ¡¿Quién saldrá victorioso?!-

Los jugadores, Spencer Petrov y Kai Hiwatari iniciaran su contienda, el estadio se está preparando, mostrando en miniatura el Black Sea Bowl (El mar muerto) Tiene la apariencia del pueblo pesquero, en medio está el mar, y al rededor las calles y edificios, todo en miniatura.

En un dos por tres la batalla comenzó, Vidaxir observó que algo andaba mal, Spencer es muy fuerte y su bestia bit, Seaborg es de temer. El chico Petrov, tenía a su merced el beyblade de Kai, había hecho un maremoto del cual no podría escaparse, tal vez eso pareció desde el principio, y Kai ordenó a Dranzer al saltar, hacer el ataque Sable de fuego, pero la ballena Seaborg apagó las llamas del ave fénix que iba directo a él.

-Definitivamente esto empezó mal…- Comentó la chica, viendo hacia el lado en donde se encuentra el equipo de Kai, y le miró desconcertado. –Oh, Kai…- Dijo ella poco afligida. El primer segmento lo han ganado los Demolition Boys, el segundo empezará dentro de 30 minutos. Vidaxir notó la frustración en el chico Hiwatari, se puso de pie, el mayordomo dijo:

-¿Señorita? – Le miró perplejo.

Soltó un suspiro ligero meditando – Sé que no debería… es el equipo contrario al de Tala, pero… a estas alturas… No me gusta ver así a Kai…- Sonó preocupada. – Necesito… estirar las piernas – Dio unos pasos, pasando a su mayordomo, dijo dirigiéndose al líder de sus guardias – No me sigan, Jacob… Estaré bien, sólo…-

-Pero, señorita…- Replicó el guardaespaldas.

-En serio, sólo denme un momento…- Se alejó la chica, su mayordomo se quedó sentado tan perplejo como los escoltas. Tala volteó hacia atrás viendo a su prometida de espaldas alejarse, puso una ligera sonrisa en su rostro al saber que estaba ahí, siendo de apoyo moral al menos.

_-Vidaxir…-_ Nombro a la chica en su mente. Tala parecía concentrado en todo momento, pero en realidad pensaba en lo que le dijo Boris el día anterior, y aunque quisiera no podía ignorar lo que sentía.

Vidaxir caminó un poco por los pasillos del estadio, la mayoría estaban solos, y de repente escuchó un golpe, era como si le pegaran a los muros, ella giró en una esquina, y le miró ahí, impotente, molesto consigo mismo, era el chico Hiwatari.

-Kai…- Susurró la joven, dio un par de pasos, pero escuchó el eco de otros más pesados que iban hacia el chico. Escuchó que éste dijo en un tono sorprendido:

-¿Abuelo?-

-Voltaire… - Dijo en voz baja la chica, y se quedó quieta oyendo la pequeña conversación que tenían nieto y abuelo.

-Abandonarlo… y entrenarlo como un arma… ¿Qué clase de abuelo hace eso? – Decía en susurros muy fuertes, pero al parecer no le escuchaban, luego parecía que Voltaire le ofrecía ayuda a su nieto, pero entregándole el Black Dranzer.

-¡¿Eh?! Black Dranzer… Es esa bestia beat, idéntica al Dranzer normal de Kai, pero… - Un recuerdo salió.

**Flashback**

-Vamos, yo sé que puedes Vidaxir – Decía un hombre, alto, fornido, y pelirrojo, vestido en traje de color azul rey, y encima una bata de doctor. – Es solo una prueba, hija.-

-S-sí, lo sé, pero no lo quiero… Prefiero a Winterin, padre…- La pequeña niña Collingwood, andaba con el beyblade negro en la mano, lista para arrojarlo al plato. Vestía un vestidito en rosa, con un chaleco en rojo, unos zapatos rojos de charol y calcetas blancas, en su cabeza traía una diadema color blanco, que adornaba sus cabellos rojos.

-Winterin te pertenece, y lo sabes. Black Dranzer, no será para ti, es más para alguien como Kai, es un ejemplo ya que ha demostrado grandes aptitudes. Solo queremos ver cuánto poder tiene, y si puedes controlarlo tal y como lo haces con Winterin. –

-Aaah… Ya veo. – Sonrió mientras asentó con la cabeza respondiendo - Está bien, lo haré.- Se puso en posición para lanzar al beyblade negro, tomó un respiro hondo, contó hasta tres, y enseguida cayó al plato, causando una onda sónica, con un fuerte choque que destrozó el suelo. La niña Collingwood solo se movió unos centímetros, pero su cuerpo resistió.

-¡Impresionante! – Expresó el padre la chica. - ¡Bien hecho, hija! –

-Realmente impresionante…- Comentó una voz conocida que iba acercándose a ellos.

Xavier, el padre de Vidaxir volteó a ver a la persona que era Boris, el cual elogió a la pequeña Collingwood– A pesar de ser una niña, tiene gran potencial para el beyblade, y más para está bestia bit tan poderosa, según dijeron los científicos.-

-Después de todo es una Collingwood, la herencia que poseemos es igual de poderosa que cualquier bestia antigua.- Mencionó Xavier.

-Sí, no lo dudo.-

La pequeña Vidaxir saltó al plato, cuando termino de hablar el ruso Balkov, fue para recoger el beyblade que había quedado incrustado en la parte de en medio del tazón. Cuando se hincó por él, lo observó un momento con poco interés, lo recogió, se enderezó; se dio la media vuelta en dirección al par de adultos que hablaban, no se dio cuenta que alguien más estaba ahí, alguien que conocería muy pronto. Fue hacia su padre para entregar la bestia bit.

-…No hay ni una pisca de duda…- Dijo Boris mirando a la pequeña. –Por cierto… Creo que no se los he presentado…- Decía Boris, llevando su brazo derecho hacia atrás, y tomo algo, Vidaxir al ser pequeña aun, era curiosa, así que se asomó detrás del abrigo café que traía el hombre y ahí estaba, un niño de casi su misma estatura, pelirrojo, con una mirada fría, y hasta cierto punto triste, vestía un suéter color blanco como la nieve, unos pantalones en mezclilla negros y unas botas en rojo oscuro. Opuso resistencia al no querer ser mostrado, Boris lo jaloneó, lo colocó frente a la chica diciendo:

-Él es mi hijo, Tala Ivanov…- lo tomó de los hombros, el niño parecía estar de mal humor, pero en realidad se le notaba el nerviosismo, la niña le miró embelesada.

-¿Tu hijo?- Mencionó el Señor Xavier, perplejo.

-¡Je! Bueno, es como todos mis niños, estoy acostumbrado a llamarlos hijos, Señor Collingwood.-

-Es verdad.-

-Acaba de llegar, tiene menos de un mes en la abadía, y es casi de la edad de su hija.- Dijo yendo hacia el padre de la pequeña, dejando a los niños un poco en privado –Que eso me recuerda, debo hablar algo con usted…- Se llevó al Señor Collingwood mientras charlaban. –Él es de quien le hable el otro día…- Se escuchó al alejarse ambos adultos, y entraron en una pequeña oficinita, mientras que los niños, en especial Vidaxir, se presentaba:

-Así que te llamas, Tala… Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Vidaxir… Llámame así…- Sonrió en toda la frase.

-Ah…- Giró sus ojos hacia un costado diciendo – E-en realidad… es Yuriy…-

-¿Eh? – Expresó la niña confundida.

-Mi nombre… ése es mi nombre…- Afirmaba en un tono de voz bajo, nervioso, tal vez.

-Entonces, ¿no te llamas Tala…?-

-Así es como me dice, Boris… pero me gusta más mi nombre verdadero… Es el que me puso mi madre…- Dijo esto último apesadumbrado.

-Bien… Así te diré… Si no te molesta, claro…- Sonrió de nuevo al entender a lo que se refería e hizo un comentario – A mí también me gusta el nombre que me puso mi madre. Tiene como un año de que falleció…- Dijo sonriendo pero se le notó que le entristecía hablar de ello. El niño pelirrojo puso una cara atónita, giro su vista diciendo.

-B-bueno… al menos sé que mi madre está viva… Ah… Lo siento…-

Vidaxir se sorprendió y abrió sus ojos más, miró al niño frente a ella, y sonrió diciendo – No te disculpes… Estoy bien.-

Tala asentó con la cabeza, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa de lado, Vidaxir se acercó más a él, y le sonrió diciendo –…Yuriy…-

El pequeño Tala, se sonrojó de inmediato, tal vez por la vergüenza o por oír a alguien decir su nombre en una sonrisa, y con alguien a quien parecía agradarle.

-…Vamos a jugar, ¿quieres?-

Estupefacto, respondió – Supongo que estará bien…- Dibujo una tierna sonrisa llena de inocencia.

Vidaxir Collingwood quedó maravillada, y un sentimiento floreció dentro de ella.

**Fin del Flashback **

* * *

–…si acababa de rechazar a ésa bestia bit… Eso… _¿Por qué recordé a Yuriy…? – _Se preguntó confusa.

Kai pareció aceptar los términos de su abuelo, para dejar a los bladebreakers de nuevo, y ganar el torneo. Vidaxir se sorprendió que estuviese de acuerdo con ello.

Vidaxir regresó un poco molesta a su lugar, DJ Jazzman dio el anunció del comienzo del nuevo segmento.

Vincent, le notó, y preguntó - ¿Está mejor ahora, Señorita? –

-Ugh… Sí…- Dijo molesta, mientras se sentaba.

-¿Segura? –

-Claro, Vincent…- Miró hacia el tazón, y se llevó su mano derecha a la boca, parecía contener su enojo por parte de Kai, por lo que escuchó anteriormente. _Tan hambriento de poder… No puedes caer en esto, Kai… No de nuevo. Eres mejor que esto…- _Pensó ella.

**Flashback**

-¡No Kai, no lo hagas! – Gritaba una pequeña niña pelirroja, deteniendo al chico del pecho con sus manos.

-¡Déjame, yo sé lo que hago! – Exclamó Kai, tomándola de ambas manos y quitándosela de encima.

-Pero, Kai… Aun eres muy chico…- Replicó

-¡Cállate, tú no sabes nada! – Gritó de nuevo Kai, exaltado ya unos pasos más delante de la niña.

-Claro que sí, es un beyblade realmente poderoso y esa es la razón por…-

Kai le interrumpe diciendo -¡No me interesa lo que digas, eres una niña mimada, no sabes lo que es el poder, alguien como tú no lo podría soportar!-

-¿De qué hablas, Kai? – Preguntó confundida

-Voy a controlar a Black Dranzer, lo ansío demasiado, es como si me llamará…- Decía Kai muy emocionado

La pequeña se desconcertó -¡Haz lo que quieras…! ¡No te volveré a dirigir la palabra de nuevo!- Le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

Kai detuvo sus pasos, y volteó hacia atrás viendo a la niña de espaldas, indignada, el niño pareció titubear un segundo, y se hubiera hecho caso, las cosas serían diferentes, pero no quiso hacerlo se giró de nuevo y camino diciendo – ¡Entonces hasta aquí, adiós! –

Vidaxir se sorprendió y dijo – En verdad lo hará… - Miró detrás de ella alejarse cada vez más por ese pasillo oscuro y tenue al chico Hiwatari, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ya no se interpuso ante la decisión de Kai.

**Fin del Flashback**

La batalla comenzó nuevamente, Kai intentó alejar a Seaborg del agua, cosa que no podía hacerlo para siempre, así que el blade de Spencer empujó al de Kai, Seaborg voló al agua de nuevo, para iniciar su ataque, causando un gran maremoto. Para su sorpresa y la del equipo de Kai, no quiso usar la dichosa bestia bit. Voltaire, y Kai se lanzaron miradas amenazantes, y parecía que se gritaban el uno al otro de cosas.

-_¿Qué es lo que ocurre realmente aquí?_ – Pensó Vidaxir con la mano en el mentón.

-Señorita, el joven Kai puede ganar, no se preocupe.-

El comentario distrajo a la chica de sus pensamiento y volteó a verle diciendo- Ah… Sí, eso espero.- Agregó una sonrisa.

Justo en el ataque final de Dranzer, y Seaborg, realmente pareció que había vencido, pero su beyblade se ha detenido antes que el de Spencer, así que está batalla culmino en derrota para los Bladebreakers.

Vidaxir se puso de pie inmediatamente, parecía estupefacta, en todo su semblante se le notó a más no poder. –Kai…- Susurró para sí.

Vincent, su mayordomo se le quedó mirando. Luego la joven señorita se giró para decir – Vámonos.-

-¿Señorita, no va a felicitar al equipo del joven Ivanov por su victoria? –

Vidaxir se detuvo, Vincent se puso de pie, la chica respondió –No losé… ¿Debería? – Pareció preguntar y responderse al mismo tiempo, pero más como una duda. Su mayordomo quedó un poco atónito viéndole, mientras ella le daba la espalda. –Mmh… No lo creo, ya he chiflado demasiado a Tala… Estará bien así… - Camino yendo a la salida, parecía decepcionada, y molesta.

-Como guste, Señorita…- Dijo Vincent, aceptando la orden.

Los Bladebreakers a pesar de tener una derrotada, no le dejarían el campeonato nada fácil a Boris, y su equipo. Los chicos se preparaban en los vestidores para marcharse pues al día siguiente le tocaba a Ray, pero el joven Kai salió antes para encontrarse con su abuelo, pero en vez de eso se topó a la chica Collingwood, él le miró sorprendido diciendo:

-Vidaxir…-

Ella le miró, y puso una ligera sonrisa diciéndole – Lo hiciste bien, Kai…- Le quitó la vista de encima y siguió caminando, junto con sus guardias y el mayordomo a su lado. El chico Hiwatari, sonrió de igual manera pareciendo satisfecho.

-Eso es todo un cumplido viniendo de ti…- Susurró más para sí mismo.

-¡Señorita Collingwood, espere! – Gritó el Señor Dickenson.

La joven se detuvo, mirando en dirección al hombre mayor, que se aproximó a ella apoyándose en su bastón con la mano derecha diciendo:

-Señorita, me alegra ver que estuvo aquí…

-Sí, a mí también…-

-Discúlpeme, pero necesito hablar con usted en privado, ¿cree que sea posible vernos?

-Ah… pues sí, no tengo mucho que hacer pasado mañana temprano, ¿verdad, Vincent? –

-Así es, Señorita.- Respondió sacando la agenda de su saco.

-Oh, esperaba que fuera hoy… o mañana.- Dijo desilusionado

-¿Es muy importante? – Preguntó ella, al notarle el tonó de voz.

-Algo así…- Sonó preocupado.

Vidaxir, pensó un momento, diciendo – Tengo una videoconferencia en unas horas, después de eso voy a ir a la empresa que tengo en Moscú, realmente estaré ocupada hoy, y mañana solo tendré oportunidad de ver la pelea, podemos hablar en el intermedio de mañana.-

-No tiene mucha tiempo libre, eh. Igual no tardaré mucho.-

-Muy bien. Entonces, lo veré mañana, ¿le parece? -

-Está muy bien. Nos veremos entonces…- Dickenson se quitó el sombrero e hizo una pequeña reverencia, la chica asentó con la cabeza diciendo:

-Nos vemos.- Y se retiró del lugar

* * *

**Al día siguiente: Estadio de Biovolt**

El segundo enfrentamiento de los Bladebreakers contra los Demolition Boys, ya está por comenzar, la chica Collingwood se encuentra en los asientos de arriba, solo que esta vez está a mediación del estadio, no se puso ni con uno ni con el otro equipo. Ahora traía puesto su camisa negra sin mangas, la minifalda de rombos en café y naranja, las medias naranjas, con unos zapatos rojos de tacón y su cabello rojizo suelto. Boris la notó entre el público, al igual que Tala que se veía serio como de costumbre, pero seguía turbado por dentro, y era una razón por la cual lo dejaban en la banca. Nuestro querido DJ Jazzman, comenzó a presentar a los contrincantes, Bryan Kuznetsov contra Ray Kon, el tazón de hoy era uno muy difícil de manejar lo llaman el R.P.M Dish (Revoluciones por Minuto) DJ Jazzman, hizo la demostración del plato al mandar un beyblade por cortesía de empresas Collingblade, donde al momento que cayó el blade, la parte de en medio, muy parecido a un vórtice giró y giró a gran velocidad, que el blade por ende salió volando y se rompió al impactarse en una esquina del plato. Bryan parecía complacido con el tazón de hoy, mientras que Ray no lo estaba tanto. La batalla comenzó y el chico Kuznetsov había fallado el tiro, pues su blade chocó contra el borde del plato, al menos eso pareció a simple vista, ya que algo salió disparado hacia el estómago del pelinegro.

-¿Qué fue eso…? – Mencionó perpleja Vidaxir.

Ray molestó, sentado en el piso por el dolor que le causó la astilla, le dijo de cosas a Bryan:

-Eso… fue golpe bajo. ¿Hay alguna trampa que no te guste usar?-

A lo que Bryan respondió quitado de la pena - ¡Je! – Sonrió – Esa fue solo mi forma de saludar…-

-¡Qué! – Exclamó, Ray con el ceño fruncido.

-Tengo aún más… Y antes de hacerte caer, te haré sufrir y lo voy a disfrutar. – Sonrió Bryan.

El blade de Bryan no dejaba de golpear al de Ray, lo embestía de una manera feroz, sin darle cuartel, Ray parecía desesperado e intentaba idear un plan para al menos llevarlo en medio del vórtice, pero su plan fallo. Algo hizo Bryan que causó que tanto el blade de Ray y éste cayesen hacia atrás. El público quedo estupefacto, el pelinegro quedó tirado en el suelo hasta que sus compañeros de equipo fueron a socorrerle, Bryan advirtió al chico que algo más fuerte sucedería.

Y así termina el primer segmento de la batalla. Vidaxir se puso de pie, y camino, sus hombres menos su mayordomo la siguieron, ya sabía en donde se encontraría con el señor Dickenson que le esperaba mientras comenzaba el otro tiempo.

_-No me gusto para nada que Bryan haya hecho eso… ugh… Es trampa vea por donde le vea…- _Pensó la chica mientras un guardia le abría la puerta para entrar a una pequeña habitación, poco aislada de las demás. El buen señor Dickenson le esperaba de pie, y le saludo.

-Buenas tardes. Aquí me tiene, ¿de qué quería hablarme?-

-Muy buenas tardes, Señorita. Veo que quiere ir directo al grano.-

-El siguiente segmento no tardará en empezar, y eso que estuvo fuerte, al menos para el chico llamado Ray. -

-Sí, losé… Ahora mismo lo están tratando.-

-¿Salió, herido?- Preguntó con preocupación.

-Pues un poco… Esto está mal…- Dijo afligido el Señor Dickenson.

-Por supuesto que está mal…-Reafirmó la chica.

-Todos es por Boris. Él ha estado actuando extraño desde hace mucho tiempo, y lo sabes ¿no es cierto?-

-Ya lo había sospechado hace poco… - Respondió la joven Collingwood –

-¿Y sabes para qué está robando esas bestias bit? –

-¿Mmh? Eso… no del todo…-

-Dominación mundial, planea hacer un ejército poderoso con la ayuda de esas bestias, además de que ha hecho investigaciones y experimentos sobre bestias mutadas. -

Vidaxir tenía un semblante perplejo al escucharle decir cosas que no se había percatado todavía.

-Eso… yo… Tala…- Dijo en voz baja, el Señor Dickenson le miró preocupante e hizo una pregunta:

-¿Tanto te preocupa el chico Ivanov? –

-Por supuesto. Estamos comprometidos.- Afirmó sin titubear.

-¿No has pensado que Boris, pueda estar usando al chico para algún beneficio?-

Vidaxir puso una cara perpleja y reflejo su sorpresa, bajo su rostro pensativa - ¿Pa-para qué? ¿Qué ganaría con ello…? –

-Es una respuesta sencilla, mi niña.- El Señor Dickenson se acercó a ella y dijo – Eres joven, inocente, y estás sola… Además de que eres millonaria, piensa que eres vulnerable.-

- Dinero… ¡Mph! Eso es lo que quiere, obvio…Y piensa muy mal si cree que soy débil-

-Claro que no lo eres. El dinero es una fuente muy indispensable, sin él, Boris no podría seguir haciendo sus investigaciones, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? -

-Ah… Tiene razón… he ignorado tantas cosas, y por lo que me informó Sergei Yasikov, no puedo creer del todo lo que está ocurriendo… Ugh… Tantos años y no lo vi… - Se puso un poco agobiada la chica, el Señor Dickenson le tomó del hombro diciendo:

-No es tu culpa, y tampoco te preocupes jovencita, los Bladebreakers no perderán, y no dejaremos que Boris se salga con la suya –

-Yo… Aaah…- Soltó un suspiró pesaroso, dio unos pasos atrás donde estaba una sillón de piel, rojo, tomó asiento el Señor Dickenson le miro muy turbada.- Tal vez tenga razón… tal vez sí estuvo usando a Yuriy… - La chica se afligió -Y puede que él… haya estado de acuerdo y me estuvo engañando…- Volteaba a todas partes sin ver, pues en su mente pasaron tantas cosas que realmente se veía perturbada.

-Señorita, no se altere tanto… Es solo un suponer, no he afirmado nada… Usted lo ha dicho, puede ser un _"tal vez"_ – Dijo tratando de tranquilizar a la joven Collingwood, que se puso seria, y fría de nuevo.

Tomó un poco de aire para decir al momento que se puso de pie – Tengo que ajustar cuentas… Con permiso. - Dijo la chica dándose la media vuelta para salir del cuarto, el Señor Dickenson se quedó de pie atónito aún, y pensó si a lo mejor había hecho mal en decirle algo, pero lo hecho, hecho está.

* * *

El segundo segmento ya había comenzado, la pelea esta vez se puso un poco más pesada, y fuerte, el público entero se veía aterrado, perplejo, Bryan no solo atacaba al blade sino a Ray mismo, sus ropas estaban desgarradas, y se veía agotado, resistir los ataques no funcionaron al final ya que soporto demasiado como para seguir estando en pie. La pelea término, gracias a la paciencia de Ray, pero esto lo dejo aún más cansado, y así es como le gana a Bryan, el cual molesto se aleja del plato.

Vidaxir no se movió de su lugar, solo se tomarían unos 10 minutos de receso, para el desempate, y todo apuntaba a Bryan, se le veía fuerte, sin remordimientos, y seguro de sí. Boris en su balcón privado estaba emocionado por la pronta victoria que se imaginaba ya solo era cuestión de tiempo para poner su plan en marcha.

El tiempo se agotó, la pelea comenzó y Bryan había vuelto más fiero y molesto que antes; decidido a ganar, pero también disfrutar el lastimar al chico Ray, el cual también estaba listo para no perder ya se lo había pensado mucho, y el haber llegado tan lejos no sería en vano, no podía echarse para atrás después del esfuerzo y todo lo que pasó él y sus compañeros de equipo.

Le hizo más daño al pelinegro, y cuando todo parecía perdido la bestia bit de Ray, Drigger le protegió, aun así la bestia desapareció. Ambos equipos al ver aquello se dieron cuenta del resultado, pero una gran y resplandeciente luz les impidió ver, pero luego DJ Jazzman gritó:

-¡Y el blade de Bryan cae hecho añicos, como él! ¡El blade de Ray, sigue en pie! ¡Así que está es una victoria para los Bladebreakers!

La chica Collingwood se sorprendió tanto como la audiencia, el bey luchador Ray ha ganado, pero algo más ocurrió entre los gritos y ovaciones del público. El chico Ray, se había quedado inconsciente a un lado del tazón, los paramédicos llegaron enseguida, y ella veía la escena emotiva del equipo Bladebreakers.

Tyson al despedirse de su amigo que iba en camilla, gritó algo, y veía a Tala el cual serio como de costumbre, solo frunció el ceño. Ya era la última batalla para decidir al campeón mundial y más cosas se tenían que resolver mientras tanto.

Vidaxir ante el resultado, se dirigió a la salida, junto a ella sus hombres y Vincent que le preguntó:

-¿Se encuentra bien? –

-Sí, solo estoy un poco… amm… sorprendida por la batalla de hoy…-

-Mañana peleara el chico Tyson con el joven Ivanov.-

Vidaxir se detuvo en seco y le miro diciendo – Sí, ya lo sé.- Dijo secamente, en eso escuchó que alguien iba a ellos, era el pelirrojo de Tala el cual se acercó un poco, Vidaxir por alguna razón le fue indiferente.

-Vidaxir… Me da gusto saber que has estado viniendo…-

-Sí, aunque a mí no tanto… - Dijo tajantemente.

-¿Eh?- Expresó Tala perplejo.

-Debo irme, tengo la agenda ocupada el resto de la tarde… Con permiso- Caminó antes de terminar de hablar, y sus hombres le protegían, Vincent el mayordomo estaba igual que el joven Ivanov, se sorprendió poco al ver cómo trato al chico está vez, que se quedó parado en medio del pasillo. Solo para ver que de repente los Bladebreakers, incluido el Señor Dickenson que se acercó a la chica, y detrás de él Kai, Tala abrió más sus ojos y sintió algo en su interior que no le era agradable en los más mínimo, Vidaxir sonreía con ellos, con él, el chico de cabellos azules.

- No digas que no te lo advertí…-

Escuchó la voz de Boris tras sus espaldas, Ivanov volteó, frunciendo el ceño, apretó sus puños, y su mandíbula, se retiró yendo al lado contrario de la chica Collingwood, indignado, furioso y hasta celoso. Boris sonrió maliciosamente, disfruto ver a un Tala enojado, incluso parecía estar tramando algo.

-¡Señorita Vidaxir!- Exclamó el buen y coqueto de Sergei, yendo hacia la chica, la cual poco sorprendida dijo:

-¡Oh! Así que también estuvo viendo el juego. –

-Por supuesto…-

Jacob, el guardaespaldas en jefe; se atravesó, y le miró desconfiado – Ah…- Expresó Sergei un poco perplejo - Oye, amigo solo voy a hablar con ella.- El guardaespaldas, sintió la mano de la chica en su espalda que lo hacía a un lado.

-Está bien, Jacob, no hay problema con él…- Le lanzó una mirada diciendo aun – Es inofensivo – Dibujo una sonrisa de lado.

-Ah… Que amable es, Señorita.- Respondió Sergei, acercándose más a ella. Kai le miro con su típica cara de pocos amigos, e hizo un comentario interponiéndose él en medio de los dos.

-¿Quién eres o qué? –

-Ah… Pero qué tenemos aquí, es el mismísimo Kai Hiwatari, en persona…- Éste entrecerró sus ojos viéndole aún más desconfiado que antes – Somos amigos. Tranquilo.- Dijo Sergei. Vidaxir les miró a ambos desde la espalda de Kai y comentó:

-Caballeros, tengo una agenda ocupada hoy. Así que si no les molesta, me temo que tendré que retirarme. – Decía la chica mientras se alejaba sonriendo, junto con sus hombres y su mayordomo, Vincent.

Kai y Sergei le miraron alejarse.

-¡Señorita! – Gritó Sergei

-¡Vidaxir! – Gritó Kai

-¡Espera! – Gritaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Más tarde en la Abadía:**

_-¿Qué es lo que me quiso decir, Boris? ¿Por qué no me es más claro, y me lo dice de una vez en la cara? Solo se la pasa fastidiando, diciéndome las cosas a medias… _ – Se preguntó Tala, mientras veía sin ver, practicar a sus compañeros de equipo, Spencer, Ian, y Bryan; éste último le miró distraído y le gritó:

-¡Oye, Tala! ¡Necesitamos practicar nuestra nueva jugada, juntos! ¡Boris ordenó que siguiéramos el…! –

A lo que el chico Ivanov, recargado en la pared, cruzado de brazos, no respondió estaba muy adentrado en sus pensamientos, que no le permitía poner atención a lo demás. Bryan se enfadó al sentirse ignorado.

-¡Hey! – Se aproximó a él plantándosele enfrente, y Tala le miró con extrañez preguntando:

-¿Qué quieres, Bryan? –

-¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije? Te estoy llamando –

-¿Eh? Ah… N-no… ¿Qué decías? –

Bryan frunció el ceño e hizo un comentario – De seguro piensas en tu prometida. Ella no debe ocupar tus pensamientos. Es raro que lo hagas ahora que ese tal Kai apareció.-

Tala se molestó por el comentario hecho por su amigo y respondió – No te metas en mis cosas, Bryan. Yo sé lo que hago.- Término de hablar y se retiró a su habitación enojado.

-Qué extraño está actuando… ¿Es verdad que ella lo está cambiando o será el chico Kai? Tal y como lo mencionó Boris…-

**Habitación de Tala:**

El chico Ivanov se encerró en su alcoba, y se quedó tirado en el piso, con un semblante cabizbajo, pensativo aún en lo dicho por Boris, por Bryan, por Vidaxir, y en su mente la traía a ella y al joven Kai.

Sentado en el piso dijo -¿Por qué? ¡Esa pregunta no deja de rondar por mi cabeza! No me está gustando el sentir está incertidumbre… No lo acepto… _Grr_… - Se enfadó y empezó a golpear el piso con su mano derecha, hecha puño – ¡No… lo… aceptooo! ¡Gaaaah!- Se le vio desesperado como si no tuviera salida. Le dio un ataque de ira, haciendo que se sacara de quicio destrozando su habitación, se puso de pie, arrancó las sábanas de la cama, volteó el colchón, tiro y aventó las cosas, volteó los muebles, escritorio, ropero, mesa, sillas, los cuadros, rompió la ventana donde arrojó una de las sillas.

* * *

**Todo esto llegó a los oídos de Boris:**

-¡Señor Boris! ¡Tala está actuando como un loco…!- Gritó uno de los subordinados del ruso.

-¿Ah? No puede ser. – Expresó perplejo y dijo - Llamen a los médicos.- Corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto del chico, donde lo encontró de pie, respirando agitadamente por el acto de hace rato, Boris entro endulzando su voz:

-¿Tala…? ¿Estás bien? –

Él volteó a verle lentamente como si lo fuese a asesinar y dibujo una sonrisa macabra, en el rostro. Boris se hizo para atrás, y un médico llegó por detrás de Balkov, sacó una caja plateada, le entrego una jeringa a espaldas, Boris la tomó, éste se acercó de nueva cuenta al chico que de nuevo le dio la espalda diciendo – Estaré bien… Solo tenía que sacar… el enojo de mí…- Alzó sus manos viéndoselas con cierta confusión.

-Sí, está bien, no hay problema. Se puede arreglar.- Se acercó con precaución – Igual lo pudiste haber sacado cuando pelearas contra Tyson, en el campeonato.-

-Sí… cierto…- Respondió pareciendo sereno – Pero no ganaré porque solo lo digas tu… ¡Lo haré porque yo quiero ganar!- Se giró a verle pero ya era tarde, Boris le encajó la jeringa en un costado de su cuello, éste abrió sus ojos sorprendido y enseguida miro borroso, se quitó la inyección soltando un quejido, y la arrojó a al piso, se tambaleó de donde estaba y dijo – ¿Q-qué… era…? –

-Estarás bien… Tala… No te preocupes, me encargare de ti…- El chico Ivanov se desbalanceó yéndose hacia atrás, Boris rápidamente le pescó antes de que cayese al suelo.

Escuchó a lo lejos las palabras de Boris, en donde un recuerdo salió a flote.

**Flashback**

Cuando era más pequeño, y vivía aun con su padre que estaba tirado en el piso ebrio como de costumbre.

El mismo Boris entró a la casa, dirigiéndose al niño que estaba sentado en el piso abrazándose a sí mismo mirando el cuerpo de su padre dormido. El lugar estaba sucio, descuidado, había botellas y bolsas por doquier, era un poco difícil caminar de por sí no había más que una mesa, un sillón, unas sillas y uno que otro cuadro volteado en la pared.

Boris se le plantó enfrente, lanzó una mirada de lástima al padre del chico, luego lo miró a él, Tala abrió sus ojos sorprendido de verle y eso que no era la primera vez que se veían las caras, luego escuchó decirle aquellas mismas palabras, y él en su ingenuidad confió en él, Boris se colocó en cuclillas, le acercó su mano y el pequeño Tala la tomó sonriendo tímidamente.

-Estarás bien, ahora yo me encargare de ti…-

**Fin del Flash**

*Se escucha el sonido de burbujas cuando estás dentro del agua*

_– ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? –_

_Fin del Capítulo 3... Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** He aquí un capítulo más, terminado (ajá ¬¬) Bueno, pues espero y les haya gustado, tanto como a mí, me encantó el cómo me quedo al final, y pues bueno, un secreto, iba a hacer este capítulo más largo, lo intente pero lo demás lo quise dejar hasta aquí, y hacer otro capítulo más antes de iniciar con la trama de la Tercera temporada, de la Segunda, realmente no me enfocaré, al menos en ese tiempo Vidaxir hizo sus cosas, no sé si me entienden. Pero bueno, ya nos leeremos en el siguiente. Gracias a** DeyaRedfield, Ray Wolf Aran, Slave-Hatake, Chobits, ShadowTamerBlack**, gracias por sus comentario y agregarlo a sus favoritos, en serio, me alegra mucho. Cuídense, saludos y bendiciones…


	5. Capítulo 4: Cayendo a Pedazos

**Capítulo 4 **

**Cayendo a pedazos**

auseinander fallen

разваливалась

* * *

** Notas del Autor:** En serio, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes, por tomarse el tiempo de leer este sencillo fic, espero sea de su agrado, y lamento mucho la tardanza, solo que han sido semanas agitadas para mí, espero que comprendan y por eso intente que el capítulo quedará de lo mejor, al menos en mi punto de vista. Bien, sigan leyendo…

* * *

Más tarde, en la residencia Collingwood.

-Señorita, sé que no debería preguntar, pero… ¿Puedo saber por qué trato al joven Ivanov de esa manera, en la tarde? –

Vidaxir se sobresaltó con la duda de su mayordomo, así que frunció el ceño y respondió luciendo indiferente – Estás en lo correcto, no deberías preguntar.- Le lanzó una mirada intimidante, Vincent se sorprendió, pero notó a la perfección el comportamiento de su ama. Vidaxir regresó de inmediato a su alcoba, apenas y se alcanzó a quitar las ropas del día, para entrar al baño y tomar una buena ducha con agua caliente cuando su mayordomo llamó a la puerta.

*TOC, TOC*

-¿Si, que sucede? –

-Señorita, disculpe… pero tiene una llamada…-

-Ugh… ¿Quién es? – Dijo tomando una toalla para cubrirse e ir hacia la puerta para abrirla.

Vincent, nervioso respondió con el teléfono en mano – Es el joven Yasikov.-.

Vidaxir se mostró interesada a simple vista, pero también sorprendida, pues ya era muy tarde en el reloj casi marcaban las 10:00 p.m. tomó el teléfono, con una mano, ya que la otra sostenía la toalla roja, y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Vincent se retiró al entender que era algo privado.

-¿Si, diga? Habla Vidaxir…-

-Oye… Me alegra escuchar tu voz…-

-¿Qué sucede…Sergei…? –

-¡Oooh! Has dicho mi nombre… ¡Que feliz soy! - Dijo emocionado el joven rubio.

-Ugh-…. Si solo llamabas para molestar…-

-¡No, no, no, no! No es para eso…- Dijo seriamente el chico Yasikov. Vidaxir lo notó y preguntó dudosa:

-¿Qué ocurre? Habla de una vez.-

-Mph… Es acerca de algo, que no le va a gustar para nada…- Dijo el chico misteriosamente, pero solo una palabra o mejor aún, un nombre era necesario para que la chica Collignwood se exaltara tanto. –Tala Ivanov… o mejor dicho Yuriy… -

Vidaxir abrió por completo sus ojos, atónita ante lo dicho por Sergei, ella se preguntó en la mente "_por qué lo menciona_" - ¿Qué sucede con él? –

-No te gustará lo que te diré… Además prefiero que te des cuenta tu misma. Ve a la Abadía… Ya sabrás qué hacer- Colgó la llamada, dejando a Vidaxir un poco confusa.

-Pero…. Qué… ¿Qué? – Presionó el botón del teléfono para detener la llamada, y en seguida salió corriendo de su habitación gritando - ¡Vincent! ¡Prepara el auto, tengo que ir a la Abadía! Quiero a Jacob conmigo y otros cuatro más. ¡AHORAAA! –

El mayordomo y la demás servidumbre de la casa, se sorprendieron tanto al escuchar a la chica gritar desesperadamente. Vincent de inmediato acató a la orden y en menos de cinco minutos la chica estaba vestida, y ya dentro del auto, dirigiéndose al susodicho lugar.

Una vez que el auto se detuvo en la entrada, la chica saliendo a toda prisa acompañada de sus escoltas, caminaba rápido para llegar a la oficina de Boris, en donde éste no se encontraba. Opto, pues, por ir a la habitación del chico Ivanov, pero su sorpresa fue al ver la puerta abierta, y el regadero de todas las cosas en el piso.

-¿…Qué…? ¿Qué fue lo que paso… aquí…? – Se preguntó en voz alta.

Tanto Vincent, como los guardaespaldas estaban atónitos. –Señorita… Iré a buscar a alguien que nos dé información al respecto.- Comentó el mayordomo, pidiendo que le acompañase dos de los guardaespaldas. La chica se introdujo al cuarto lentamente y se dijo – ¿Esto es a lo que se refería, Sergei?- Se agachó para tomar el libro de pasta dura color verde, con las hojas desgatadas… Sabía a la perfección lo que significaba para Tala, así que lo tomó y lo llevó a su pecho.

Uno de los guardias del lugar le informó al ruso Balkov, y después de un rato le atendió, la llevaron hasta una habitación muy sospechosa, y oscura, ahí el ruso cambió.

-_Esto… No recuerdo esta parte del lugar… Además me está dando mala espina todo esto…- _Pensó la chica Collingwood mientras bajaba unas escaleras, frías, casi oscuras, pero sus guardaespaldas la cubrían.

Tala fue tomado como una investigación experimental para ser convertido en un tipo ciborg, es por eso que el chico Ivanov había estado cambiado y con esto, más drásticamente. Se le ha implantado un chip en su cerebro para "controlarlo" mejor, (y que sea más obediente), su único objetivo ganar a toda costa.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! – Preguntó espantada la chica Collingwood, al ver a Tala encerrado en una capsula de cristal, con un líquido color verde olivo. Se acercó poco, y Boris le contestó cínica y descaradamente:

-Es un nuevo y mejorado Tala, un proyecto especial que gracias a Biovolt y a tus donaciones hemos podido llevar a cabo. Como ya no tiene padres, ni a nadie, es el mejor candidato que pude pedir.-

Vidaxir escuchó con atención lo que respondió el hombre de cabello violeta, y con un semblante confundido, preguntó -¿No me digas que si encontraste a sus padres… y los mandaste a asesinar? – Se giró a verle aun estupefacta, pero con la mirada azul tornándose en algo más que enojo. - ¡¿Así como lo has intentado hacer conmigo?! -

-Oh… pero qué rápida y buena deducción. Te tomó tiempo hacerlo sola, ¿verdad? – Dijo en un ligero tono de sarcasmo.

-¡¿Pero qué tienes en la cabeza?! – Gritó exaltada la chica pelirroja.

Boris le empujó contra la capsula que mantenía a Tala, la tomó por el cuello con ambas manos, apretándola ligeramente, diciéndole:

-Déjame decirte algo para que estés completamente segura. – Tomó un poco de aire para seguir diciendo - Sí, yo fui el que mando ese secuestro tuyo hace dos años, el atentado del otro día en Londres, eso fue un incentivo para tenerte cerca, sin embargo ahora no me sirves. Tala debe alejarse de ti.- La chica sintió que el aire se le acababa, se puso roja como un tomate, e inútilmente intentó zafarse de las manos del ruso. Boris, la jaloneó hacia enfrente y la arrojó a un lado, la chica cayó al suelo, tosiendo, y respirando fuertemente.

Boris se acomodó el abrigo y dijo – Aunque de momento no me sirvas, puedes serme útil más adelante… - Se agachó y se colocó en cuclillas diciendo - No losé, eres una mujer sola y adinerada después de todo. – Acercó su mano al mentón de la chica diciendo - Y yo, soy un hombre…- Dibujó una sonrisa cínica en su rostro que hasta pareció algo pervertida.

La chica movió su cabeza, viéndole muy enfadada, gritó – ¡No te hagas ilusiones! – Se puso de pie – ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra imaginarlo de nuevo! ¡Te demandaré, te encerrare, te destruiré! – Gritó la chica con desprecio y desafiante.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! No me hagas reír, Vidaxir. No tienes pruebas, no tienes nada. Solo haznos un favor a mí y a Tala, mantente callada, y aléjate de él – Volteó sus ojos a ver al chico Ivanov. La chica Collingwood, dio unos pasos atrás mirándole muy amenazantemente, se dio la media vuelta saliendo por donde entró y dijo – Eso e s lo que crees tú… Boris… Vas a caer…- Sus hombres no escucharon el escándalo, le esperaban más adelante.

-Señorita Collingwood – Dijo el mayordomo que enseguida le notó diferente - ¿Está usted bien? –

-Claro, Vincent… Sabes, necesito hacer unas llamadas, comunícame con Cedric en cuanto lleguemos a casa.-

-Como ordene, Señorita-

* * *

**Al día siguiente:**

Vidaxir llegó temprano ese día, y estuvo platicando con Sergei.

-Lamento que se haya tenido que enterar de esta manera, pero…- Decía preocupado el joven Yasikov.

-No, no hay problema…. Estoy acostumbrada a muchas cosas… Así que estoy bien si es lo que le preocupa.- Respondió serena la chica Collingwood.

Sergei por experiencia sabía que la chica le estaba mintiendo a pesar de que tenía un semblante más duro que de costumbre, aun así se le podía notar si le ponías mucha atención. Estaba abrumada, triste, molesta y confundida. – Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces deberás soportar lo que venga…- Vidaxir se sorprendió al oírle decir aquello, así que solo asentó con la cabeza y se pasó a retirar, pues la gente ya había empezado a entrar al estadio, y los jugadores ya tenían rato de haber llegado.

-Señorita…- Dijo Vincent siguiéndole el paso.

-Estaré bien… Sé lo que hago…- Sonrió tristemente ante la incertidumbre de sus actos. Dio un par de pasos para dirigirse a un pasillo bien iluminado, luego detuvo su andar diciendo – Prefiero que no me sigan a más de tres metros, realmente tengo que hacer esto sin que…-

Jacob atónito respondió inmediatamente - Como guste, Señorita. Solo debo recordarle que mi trabajo es cuidar de usted.-

Vidaxir se giró a él, sonriendo y riendo. –No exageres, Jacob. Solo voy a hablar, no es que me vaya a morir hoy…- Termino de hablar y miró al frente, totalmente erguida, con una actitud propia de una dama.

Antes de que comenzara el enfrentamiento de Tala contra Tyson, justo a unos minutos de que todo empezara la chica Collingwood decidió encontrarse con el chico Ivanov, sus escoltas le obedecieron a como ella les había ordenado, necesitaba ese tiempo para hablar a solas con el pelirrojo, el cual al oírle que le llamó, le ignoro fríamente.

-Tala, te estoy hablando…- Dijo ella firme.

El chico la pasó de largo sin siquiera voltearla a ver respondió tajantemente – Ahora no, estoy a punto de salir.-

Vidaxir frunció el ceño, se desesperó y fue hacia él, jalándolo del antebrazo lo volteó para verle a los ojos y gritar –Esto… ¡No, no eres tú! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese Boris?! –

-No sé de qué estás hablando.- Giró su cara, para luego darle la espalda y retirarse, pero Vidaxir se molestó con la actitud grosera del chico que se acercó, le pescó de sus ropas blancas de la espalda, violentamente le jaloneó y enseguida le dio una bofetada. El chico ni se inmuto, no pareció siquiera sentir molestia alguna, la chica con el ceño fruncido dijo – Eres un idiota… Yuriy. _Pero no es tu culpa. – _Esto último lo pensó, le quitó la vista de encima, y se alejó poco a poco del chico, el cual al escucharle decir su nombre, el que en secreto le agrada sintió algo en su interior que no entendió hasta que un recuerdo salió a flote_: _

_-Vidaxir… así me gusta…-_

_-Mi nombre… ése es mi verdadero nombre… Yuriy…-_

_-Así te llamaré entonces… Yuriy…- _

_-Que linda niña… nunca había visto una niña tan linda… ella… me sonríe… - Sonrió el pequeño Tala para regresarle la sonrisa a Vidaxir. _

**_Fin del Flash_**

Mientras, Tala se quedó parado antes de salir al público. Vidaxir regresó por donde vino, molesta, con el ceño aun fruncido, sus manos están hechas puño, y el tacón de sus pisadas suena fuertes, firmes, los guardaespaldas están a su lado, ahora; como acostumbran. La chica Collingwood triste en su interior y enfurecida en su exterior pensaba en el chico Ivanov, que parecía ser manipulado por completo, tal cual un soldado de guerra.

_-Eres mi debilidad… ¡Maldición! Y ese condenado de Boris te está usando para su beneficio… ¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó…? ¿Cómo llegamos a esto…? ¡¿No ves que estoy cayendo a pedazos…Yuriy…?!- _

Triste y dolida, pero forzando todo sentimiento en su exterior, regreso al estadio para buscar lugar, de nuevo se sentó a mediación, más que nada para lograr observar a Tala.

La batalla comenzó, en un momento de la contienda Tala utilizó algunas maniobras que se le hicieron conocidas a Tyson, Tala le respondió de una manera cruel que estaba usando a las bestias bit de Kai y Max. Tyson se molestó muchísimo, Vidaxir seguía observando el juego, un poco atónita como todos los equipos conocidos por el chico Granger. Kai le grita a Tyson unas palabras que comprendió, y Tala decidió seguir atacando ferozmente con su Wolborg mutado, se veía un poco diferente al actual. En un abrir y cerrada de ojos que dejo perplejos a Kai y Vidaxir, el blade de Tala había salido del bowl.

En el primer encuentro, Tala pierde de alguna manera contra Tyson, pareció que lo había hecho intencionalmente, lo estaba observando y muy detalladamente, grababa todo en su mente. Tyson le dice algo al chico Ivanov, pero éste en realidad le ignora, se le nota un poco molesto, y siguió caminando para alejarse del plato y Tyson.

_**Notas del Autor: No es que me haya equivocado ni nada, es sólo que cambie un poquito las cosas para que quedara con lo escrito, por eso modifique está escena, igual espero que le entiendan.**_

Vidaxir se sorprendió y mucho con lo poco que duro el enfrentamiento, y más que lo haya perdido, pareció una excusa total lo que había cometido.

-Pero… qué es lo que sucedió allá –

-N-no lo sé…- Respondió Vincent desconcertado.

-Ah… - Vidaxir le volteó a ver diciendo – No… no te lo preguntaba a ti… Es solo que me ha dejado un poco desconcertada… Algo le debió decir Boris que hiciera... – Soltó un suspiro, con aire de fastidio. –Pero no puedo acercarme a él por lo pronto…-

-Señorita, recuerde que tiene una llamada pendiente con Cedric.-

-Cierto… Volvamos a casa. Aquí hemos terminado. – Empezó a caminar, bajando los escalones de las gradas. Ya en el pasillo, con sus hombres custodiándole, y su mayordomo a lado.

-Vidaxir…- Escuchó que le llamaban a sus espaldas, volteó al reconocer la voz, era Kai Hiwatari, ella se abrió paso entre su par de escoltas, acercándose poco a él para verle y decirle – ¿Sucede algo? –

-Eso ya lo sabes…- Respondió en su tono habitual.

La chica Collingwood se percató casi de inmediato a lo que iba, y luego sonrió para luego reírse, y reír, y reír… La sonrisa se borró ya siendo una mueca triste, las lágrimas aparecieron debajo de sus parpados, y comenzaron a caer repentinamente. Kai quedó impactado nuevamente, tanto como Vincent, Jacob y el joven Sergei que apenas llegaba hasta donde ellos.

-¿Vidaxir…?- Pronunció Kai, yendo hacia ella tomándola del hombro para consolarla, la chica agachó su cabeza ocultando su rostro enrojecido, y mojado. – E-estaré… bien…- Respondió ella entrecortado por el ligero sollozo que intento cortar.

-Está bien si quieres llorar, ya te lo he dicho…- La envolvió en sus brazos como cuando niños, esto le pasó por su mente a la chica Collingwood.

-Lo sé… -

Sergei se detuvo a unos pasos, Vincent el mayordomo le miro al darse cuenta de su presencia. No era necesario decir nada, la escena hablaba por sí sola, así que se quedó en silencio.

-¿Por qué desde que te volví a encontrar, solo te la paso viendo llorar? ¿Dónde quedó tu _"yo"_ de ahora? –

-No digas tonterías, Kai…- replicó la chica aún recargada en el pecho del chico.

* * *

** Mientras tanto:**

-Muy bien hecho, Tala – Decía Boris feliz, mientras sonreía satisfactoriamente. –Sigue así, y el torneo será nuestro, así como para el propósito el cual hemos estado luchando. ¡Oigan bien! – Los cuatro integrantes, excepto Tala se pusieron firmes poniendo atención - Ya es solo cuestión de tiempo, el éxito está muy cerca. -

Tala por alguna razón agachó su cabeza, Bryan, Ian y Spencer le notaron distinto desde la noche del incidente del cual se habían enterado muy poco. El chico Kuznetsov sospechó de algo, y en cuanto Boris salió del cuarto sonriente, el joven se acercó a Tala diciendo:

-Oye…-

Tala se sobresaltó poco al oírle y alzó solo la mirada viéndole mientras responde seriamente – ¿Qué ocurre? –

Bryan respondió con otra pregunta – ¿Te sientes bien… con lo que haces? –

Tala terminó por levantar su cabeza, se cruzó de brazos, pero le miraba muy fríamente, Bryan hizo lo mismo, parecía que competían por quién aguantaba más con los ojos sin parpadear, pero el chico Kuznetsov cedió dando un paso para atrás diciendo – Solo medita bien las cosas, y que esta vez; no te de un ataque.-

Tala sin inmutarse demasiado no respondió nada al respecto, Bryan le dio la espalda, y de repente escuchó la puerta abrir y cerrarse detrás de él, al voltear el chico Ivanov ya no estaba. –En serio… ¿Qué rayos le pasa? –

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Comentó Ian

-Desde que Kai apareció ha estado actuando raro, ya no parece ser el mismo, y todo está involucrado en su disque prometida.-

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué lo supones de ese modo? – Cuestionó Spencer

-Porque ella no parece estar interesada en él como antes, la he visto más con ese Hiwatari, y ahora; debería estar aquí, no lo está.-

-Eso no tiene mucha importancia…- Dijo Ian

Bryan se enfureció y gritó exaltado -¡Oye, para alguien como Tala, necesita a alguien que…!- Se detuvo, se dio cuenta de algo, esbozó una sonrisa regresando a su compostura – Ugh… Olvídenlo. Parece que con este torneo muchas cosas van a cambiar, ¿no lo creen? –

Spencer e Ian, se vieron las caras, confundidos. Y solo Bryan había entendido el enigma, o parte de él.

* * *

Tala caminaba por los pasillos del estadio Biovolt, en su andar, y en sus pensamiento se sentía molesto, pero no entendía por qué, algo en su interior trataba de dominarlo, pero en su mente era otra cosa, se detuvo, y se pegó a la pared deslizándose para dejarse caer, y sentarse en el piso blanco y brilloso, agachó su cabeza y observo su reflejo, frunció el ceño como si viese a un extraño en aquella reflexión. Tomó un poco de aire, y lo soltó alzando su cabeza para pegarla a la pared, volvió a tomar aire y exhaló – …Vidaxir…- Cerró sus ojos un momento, se llevó la mano derecha al corazón, puso una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y se dijo – Este corazón… aun siente…- Abrió sus ojos, quito su mano del pecho, e inmediatamente se puso de pie, se dio media vuelta para regresar por donde vino, se alejó diciendo – Ya veremos qué sucederá mañana… Espero que estés ahí para apoyarme… -

Vidaxir estaba ya en el auto rumbo a su hogar, a su lado esta Vincent, y enfrente el chico Yasikov, pero ella volteó a ver a la ventana dirigiendo su mirada al estadio, lo observo extrañada y llevó su mano derecha al pecho, y pensó - _¿Yuriy?_ – Sergei le notó inquieta y preguntó:

-¿Ocurre algo, Señorita? –

-¿Eh? Expresó con ligera sorpresa – Ah… No, nada…- Negó con la cabeza.

Vincent, que estaba a un lado de su ama, supo casi de inmediato qué le ocurría, pero por estar acompañados decidió no comentar hasta tener un momento apropiado.

-Y dígame, Sergei…- Dijo Vidaxir seriamente - ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando todo se descifre? –

Sergei contestó – Pues encerrar a Voltaire y Boris. Hacer que paguen por sus pecados, ya sabe a lo que se tienen que enfrentar ese par de mentirosos ambiciosos.

-Eso espero – Respondió la chica cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose un poco mejor en el asiento para luego decir – Pero, también me refería a…-

-De eso, no se preocupe. No crea que se me olvido, aun es menor de edad, la abadía será tomada por el gobierno, se cambiara el personal y esas cosas. –

-Sí… después de todo… él y yo somos huérfanos… Pero, también quiero saber si él y yo podemos casarnos igual…-

-Oh, realmente va en serio con él. Eso ya les corresponde a ustedes-

-Ya veo…- Dijo la chica, pero no luciendo segura, aún tenía dudas pero decidió guardarlas de momento, pues en realidad no sabía qué pudiese pasar más adelante, cuando todo lo que ocurre caiga.

Unos 10 minutos pasaron, y se detuvieron en un hotel para que el chico Yasikov bajara, se acercó a la ventana oscura de la chica; que para oírle mejor bajo el vidrio diciendo:

-¿Olvido algo, Sergei? – éste se acercó coqueto; posando sus antebrazos cruzándolos en el filo del vidrio diciendo – No, no del todo.- Sonrió con picardía, la chica se hizo un poco hacia atrás para que no le tomará por sorpresa intentar hacerle algo – Bien, entonces qué espera – Sólo la estoy viendo, pues es muy probable que no la vea en un tiempo.- Vidaxir se desconcertó y preguntó -¿Eh? ¿Por qué me lo dice hasta ahora? – Sonó molesta y Sergei le notó, sonrió como si hubiese ganado la lotería, se alejó del auto, llevó sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón de vestir color caqui, diciendo con la misma sonrisa en el rostro – Para serle sincero, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de usted, Señorita Collingwood. Ha sido un lindo obsequio de su parte. – La chica quedó más sorprendida – Nos volveremos a ver, eso se lo aseguro. – Le dio la espalda despidiéndose con la mano y dijo – Estese preparada para lo que sea que ocurra. Adiós…- Se dispuso a caminar a la entrada del hotel. Vidaxir cerró poco a poco el vidrio y regreso la vista al frente pensando:

_-Tiene razón, debo prepararme para lo que siga…-_

* * *

Una vez que la chica Collingwood llegó a su casona, se dirigió a una habitación muy grande, parecía más bien como una sala de conferencias, donde estaba un escritorio y muchas sillas de cuero negro, y alrededor estantes para libros, unos cuadros de paisajes hermosos entre ellos destacaba el de una mujer blanca como la nieve, vestida en blanco, y un par de lobos a su alrededor. Vidaxir se sentó en una de las sillas, especialmente en medio, Vincent tomó un control remoto y apunto al frente, apareció una pantalla plana y en seguida se encendió apareciendo poco a poco la imagen de Cedric que se veía igual no había cambiado mucho, pues sigue siendo joven y apuesto.

-Señorita, buenas tardes – Sonrió Cedric.

-Buenas tardes. Me supongo que ya tienes una respuesta para lo que te llame ayer.-

-Claro que sí. Todo está listo, a partir de hoy usted ha dejado de financiar a las empresas Biovolt. Yo mismo me encargue de llamar al Señor Voltaire Hiwatari, el cual no le agrado la noticia.-

-Muchas gracias, Cedric. Te debo una, y lamento que te hayas tomado tantas molestias, pero yo ya no quiero saber absolutamente nada acerca de Voltaire, y mucho menos de Boris. Ahora bien, la información que te mande, espero y ya la hayan infundido en los noticieros y el periódico. –

-Está todo listo, para cuando dé la orden.-

- Será en cuanto termine el campeonato…- Sonrió con malicia – Quiero Boris disfrute ser el centro de atención. -

-Como ordene.- La pantalla se apagó al término de las palabras de Cedric.

-¿Está bien con todo esto, Señorita? – Preguntó Vincent un poco dudoso

Vidaxir responde mientras se encorva al escritorio -Claro, por qué no… Al final tendrá lo que se merece… -

Vincent sólo asentó con la cabeza e hizo una reverencia antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a la chica Collingwood sola. Ella se puso a meditar un poco en los acontecimientos que habían sucedido, pero en todo iba el chico Ivanov, a pesar de no querer verlo más de momento, se moría por dentro, recordó la sensación que percibió al salir del estadio Biovolt, fue como si un mensaje acerca de Tala que; le hubiese llegado casi telepáticamente. Se recargo en el respaldo de piel negro, y colocó sus antebrazos en los pasadores de la silla, soltó un suspiro, luego volteó a un costado izquierdo viendo al retrato de la dama de blanco preguntándose - ¿Qué debería hacer…? – Volteó sus ojos hacia un lado viendo un mueble color madera claro, y debajo una caja fuerte en negro, miró fijamente terminando de hablar - ¿…Winterin? – De nuevo miro al frente y siguió hablando como si alguien más estuviera en la sala - Igual debes odiarme… Tengo mucho que no hablo contigo. Casi desde que mi padre falleció…- Dijo en un tono afligido. De repente algo sobrenatural sucedió, una de las ventanas se abrió de par en par, el aire frío entró moviendo las cortinas color violeta oscuro. Vidaxir se puso de pie enseguida yendo hacia el ventanal luchando poco contra el viento gélido, la nieve entraba, había comenzado a nevar durante su video llamada, cuando finalmente llegó; se asomó, algo llamó su atención, y ese algo casi imperceptible por la ligera nevada, y los blancos jardines tapizados por la blanca nieve, pudo notar a la perfección un hermoso lobo blanco de ojos azules, penetrantes, pero que emitían un sentimiento de lastima, de inmediato sintió que era para ella, el hermoso cuadrúpedo se quedó quieto observándola, ni ella ni ésa bestia se movieron, el tiempo pareció detenerse hasta que el lobo albino se hizo hacia atrás, dio la media vuelta y se alejó, Vidaxir extendió su brazo como si quisiera alcanzarlo, en su rostro reflejo angustia, el animal se perdió de su vista, la poca nieve se acumuló en su cabeza y ropas, exhaló un aire de vapor, cerró sus ojos, luego dio un paso atrás y cerró la ventana, acomodando al final las cortinas. Se quedó pensando y entonces de nuevo miró hacia la caja fuerte, y dijo – Gracias por comprender…- Esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

* * *

El día de mañana llegó, el último enfrentamiento contra los Demolition boys y los Bladebreakers estaba por llevarse a cabo. El estadio está a reventar, el público en general esta emocionado, ansioso, e intrigado. Vidaxir Collingwood hizo su entrada luciendo una falda pegada al cuerpo en negro, que le llegaba a las rodillas, una camisa de botones blanca, y un saco corto en naranja, combinado con unas pantimedias color piel, transparentes, y sus zapatos de tacón rojo, su cabello rojizo lo traía a medio recoger, y así llegó justo a tiempo de la contienda. Ya los bey luchadores estaban de pie en sus puestos, listos para terminar con lo que empezaron. Tala se veía decidido y hasta distinto al día anterior, sonrió por un momento cosa que pudo divisar la chica Collingwood, luego éste giro su vista hacia ella, ahí comprendió algo.

-…Yuriy…- Susurró para sí.

Tala volvió su vista al frente y se preparaba como Tyson, la pelea no podía esperar más. Así que comenzaron. Pero todo cambió cuando Tala decidido ante todo, atacó con todas sus fuerzas, y provoco algo anormal en el ambiente del estadio. Se empezó a congelar justo cuando los blades de ambos jugadores chocaron, la nieve salió junto con una enorme ventisca polar. Todos los presentes se cubrían les era posible, Vidaxir que está más arriba pudo sentir el frío, sus escoltas la cubrieron y entre ambos guardaespaldas pudo ver como se iba formando un gran y enorme glaciar que se veía hermoso, pero notó que ambos jugadores se quedaron dentro también. - ¿Cómo…? –

Pasó la ventisca, y luego por la pantalla que todos observaban Tala dijo el por qué estaban encerrados - ¿Espacio… tiempo? ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! – Gritó Vidaxir desconcertada.

El segundo segmento empezó rápido al momento que Ivanov mando su blade a atacar al de Tyson. La pelea fue breve, ya que el chico Granger fue atacado por el poder de más bestias bits hurtados.

De repente el beyblade de Tyson se detuvo, Tala gano la segunda ronda. Y en la pantalla enfocaron a Tala que estaba preparando su blade nuevamente, mientras le hablaba al chico Tyson, el cual le demostró una sonrisa y le dijo algo muy confuso para el chico Ivanov, que lo dejo perplejo. Afuera el DJ Jazzman gritó las palabras de siempre y ambos jugadores lanzaron sus blades, comenzaron a pelear, y Tyson pareció haberse recuperado ya que hace rato se veía aturdido.

Tyson le seguía afirmando que le ganaría. Todo el público gritaba emocionado, dándole ánimos al joven Granger. Vidaxir se puso de pie en su rostro reflejo frustración miro ambos costados, y dijo:

-Así tienen que ser las cosas…-

Y la pelea se puso fea, el chico Ivanov llamó a su Wolborg, pero lo combino junto con todas las bestias bit anteriormente mencionadas, y formo una gran bola de fuego que parecía un sol pequeño, era el arma suprema, mencionó Tala.

Voltaire se levanta de su asiento pareciendo feliz, Vidaxir le miró desde su asiento diciendo – No cantes victoria, Voltaire –

Tyson se puso de pie una vez más, algo realmente casi inexplicable sucedía dentro del glaciar, y su dragón ataco al blade de Tala, el cual parecía perder el control, algo que no debería suceder y no estaba en los planes de Boris, que se encontraba impresionado hasta cierto punto; al ver que la victoria se le iba de las manos.

El iceberg desapareció ante la vista de todos, luces en el estadio volaron por todo el lugar, eran las bestias bit de todos los que tenía atrapado el blade de Tala. Aun parecía seguir la contienda, ya que ambos jugadores se veían desafiantemente, pero desafortunadamente, para Tala su blade había dejado de moverse desde hace mucho. Anuncian fuertemente que Tyson Granger ha ganado el encuentro, y por ende el título de campeón mundial.

Tyson se acercó a Tala, el cual se veía confundido. El chico Granger le dio la mano y Tala le respondió con un buen apretón de manos. Se veía a la perfección que Tala Ivanov es un poco más alto que Tyson Granger.

Boris atónito dijo – No… No puede ser…- Dio unos pasos hacia atrás - He fracasado…- Se detuvo, luego se giró y en seguida busco una salida.

Voltaire estaba igual de sorprendido – El trabajo de toda mi vida… ¡Arruinado! –

El señor Dickenson se dirigió a él, diciendo – Esto termino Voltaire-

-¡¿Qué crees que estás diciendo?! - Cuestionó molesto.

-Nos llevó un buen tiempo, pero descubrimos tus planes malignos. No fue sencillo, y de no ser por ése chico llamado Tyson tus planes hubieran tenido éxito, pero las cosas no fueron así, por una razón. Este es tu fin.-

Voltaire veía con furia a Dickenson desde unas filas más arriba, sus escoltas se encontraban detrás de él el padre de Tyson le decía que ya lo mejor era darse por vencido; las cosas ya estaban a la luz, y eran más que claras. Voltaire se tragaba su coraje, contestó:

-Esto no es el fin, es solo un comienzo…-

-Como gustes, mi recomendación para ti es que estés preparado, el camino será difícil.- Dijo Dickenson con toda tranquilidad.

-_Grr…_ - Gruño entre dientes Voltaire y se dio la media vuelta, en donde la chica Collingwood ya estaba frente a él, seria al principio y viéndole muy penetrantemente, el hombre se intimido, luego ella dijo sonriente:

-Que tenga un buen día, Señor Voltaire… Fue un placer el haber hecho negocios con usted- Extendió su mano a él para que la tomara, Voltaire le miro un poco perplejo y de mala gana la tomó y le beso por cortesía, y en seguida pasó de ella retirándose del sitio.

-¡Celebremos! – Gritó Dickenson con emoción.

Vidaxir siguió sonriendo sin bajar de donde estaba y su mayordomo Vincent se acercó diciéndole algo al oído. El semblante de la chica cambio drásticamente, Vincent se alejó y Vidaxir le miro como si fuera un extraño, parecía aturdida y dio unos pasos lentos, como si fuese a desmayar, sus guardaespaldas le vieron confusos, tardaron en reaccionar al ver que su jefa empezó a correr alejándose a toda velocidad de ellos.

El taconeo se escuchó por el pasillo que estaba solo, pues el público seguía con el ganador, mientras que nadie se daba cuenta por el equipo de los perdedores. Boris había escapado, los Demolition Boys, sin incluir Tala estaban preparándose para salir rápidamente y evitar los periodistas y reporteros. Vidaxir irrumpió en el cuarto buscando desesperadamente con la vista al chico Ivanov.

-¡¿Dónde está?! – Preguntó a gritos.

-Qué… Él no está aquí, fue a buscar a Boris.- Respondió Bryan ante la demanda de la chica, que se veía muy preocupada. Salió deprisa del cuarto y siguió corriendo pasando los pasillos, sus escoltas ya la habían alcanzado. Jacob corrió a su lado diciendo - ¡¿Señorita, qué ocurre?! ¡Deténgase! –

-¡NO! ¡Busquen a Tala, no debe haber salido aun del estadio! –

-Pero…- Replicó Jacob

Vidaxir dejo de correr, Jacob igual, la chica se acercó exasperada, y le tomó del saco negro con ambas manos gritando -¡Solo obedece! ¡Por favor! – El guardaespaldas le notó los ojos vidriosos, su jefa estaba por derrumbarse, pero seguía conteniéndose, el hombre le tomó de las manos y dijo cortésmente – A sus órdenes, Señorita Collingwood.- Alejó las manos de sus ropas, se miraron ambos a los ojos, y ella comprendió, asentó con la cabeza, se dio la media vuelta para seguir corriendo, y Jacob le siguió mientras daba una orden por el auricular, mandando a los demás escoltas a buscar al chico Ivanov.

* * *

-¡Tú me alejaste de mi padre! – Exclamó Tala con resentimiento le reclamaba por alguna razón, se veía un poco cansado, y fastidiado, aparte de molesto.

-¡Tenía qué! No era más que un borracho que ni siquiera te trataba como un hijo…-

-¡Da igual! Él seguía siendo mi padre ¡Tu no lo serás para mí! –Gritó con enfado – Lo que me has hecho… No… No es diferente a lo de él…- Se llevó una mano cerca de las sienes con sus pupilas pequeñas, parecía que perdía el control - …También me has usado…-

-Pues lamento informarte, que yo sí que no soy tu padre… Tala –

-¡Ja! Así es, Boris…- Sonrió de una manera atormentada.

Boris se acercó, diciendo -Antes de irme… - lo pescó de las ropas del cuello, y lo acercó a su rostro diciendo en un tono amenazante –Seguirás siendo mi hijo favorito…- Sonrió con gran malicia, luego llevó su mano derecha a la nuca de Tala, puso presión a algo que estaba escondido entre sus cabellos rojizos, Tala se lo quitó de encima y comenzó a tambalearse miro a Boris mover los labios pero no escuchaba nada en absoluto, Boris llevó su mano al pecho del chico para empujarlo, y luego salir corriendo. Tala se quedó tirado en el suelo, y se desvaneció. Unos pocos minutos pasaron, Vidaxir lo encuentra, y para su sorpresa inconsciente, se lo llevan a un hospital.

* * *

**En el hospital:**

Vidaxir está en una habitación blanca en su totalidad, en la cama está Tala aun sin despertar, la joven Collingwood sentada a su lado, y sus guardaespaldas custodian fuera del cuarto, Vincent está con el papeleo del paciente. Se le tiene bajo observación, uno de los médicos entra para ver al chico Ivanov, trae consigo una tabla con hojas:

-No ha despertado desde que ingreso…- Comentó la chica Collingwood con preocupación y cierto cansancio.

- No tiene por qué preocuparse, sus signos vitales están en orden.- Dijo el médico ruso, mientras revisaba el suero y miraba los latidos normales del chico.

-Eh… Sí, lo sé…- Responde la chica Collingwood un poco adormilada, pues ya es de noche. El medico ruso sale del cuarto, Vidaxir se recuesta al filo de la cama del chico Ivanov, y cierra los ojos un momento mientras lo admiraba. Pasaron 15 minutos a lo mucho, Tala comienza a despertar, abre los ojos lentamente y se incorpora de la cama, observa las cosas a su alrededor las cuales mira curioso e intenta enfocar bien, sus ojos parecen haber cambiado de color, un curioso color violeta, mira a su costado derecho, es ahí donde Vidaxir dormita, le ve por un momento, frunce el ceño, le ve extrañado. La chica Collingwood se percata, abre sus ojos rápidamente y mira a Tala pero nota como le está observando, y supo que algo andaba mal. Se preocupó, Vincent entró a la habitación sonriendo al ver que el joven Ivanov está despierto. Vidaxir se pone de pie enseguida, el mayordomo se dio cuenta casi de inmediato que algo sucedía, la chica se giró y camino a la puerta de cristal, gritando - ¡Doctor! ¡Necesito un doctor! - Tala seguía con el mismo semblante, y entonces cuando llegó una enfermera junto con un doctor, el chico dijo viendo a la joven Collingwood -¿…Quién eres? – Vidaxir sintió que el tiempo se detuvo, su corazón se encogió dentro de ella, se llevó sus dos manos al pecho como si le hubieran disparado, parecía contener algo en su interior, dio unos pasos atrás mientras el Doctor realizaba un chequeo de rutina, Vincent se acercó a su ama, la cual agacho la cabeza, sus cabellos rojos le cubrían bien, pero sus ojos permanecían muy abiertos, y enrojecidos, estaba a punto de derrumbarse de nuevo, sin saber bien la razón.

-¿Señorita…?- Dijo Vincent con mucha preocupación.

-…- Vidaxir no podía responder, la sacó del cuarto para guiarla a la sala de espera que estaba a unos metros del cuarto, sólo dos de sus hombres la escoltaron, y ella una vez que se sentó, trató de contener el llanto. Vincent sintió que el teléfono celular de la chica vibro, e inmediato se escuchó el sonido de timbre, optó por responder la llamada.

-Collingblade, buenas tardes.- Respondió Vincent, ya que era uno de los teléfonos especiales de la empresa -…Ah… Sí, espere en la línea por favor.- Presionó un botón y miro a la chica diciendo – Señorita, es el joven Yasikov.-

Vidaxir volteó su rostro un poco deprimente a verle y diciendo - ¿Qué quiere? – Dijo secamente.

-Hablar con usted, dice que es importante.-

Vidaxir volteó de nuevo al frente, pensando y dijo en voz alta - ¿Qué más puede ser importante? Si estoy cerca de Yuriy…- Vincent quedó perplejo, luego la chica tomó el móvil, y presionó un botón, contestó:

-Habla, Vidaxir Collingwood. ¿Qué necesita Sergei? –

-Ah… Vaya, que seria se escucha. ¿Le ocurrió algo? – Preguntó al percatarse del estado de ánimo de la joven por la voz.

-No es de su incumbencia, solo le diré que es algo que no esperaba…-

-Pues me ha dejado más intrigado, pero igual, lo que le diré no le va a gustar tampoco.-

-¿Qué ocurrió? –

-…Boris…-

-¡¿Qué?! – Se levantó del asiento exaltada. -Boris escapó…-

-Sí… Ahora no podemos encontrarlo… Solo tenemos a Voltaire… Por eso le llame, para que estuviera enterada. –

-Pues no estoy nada conforme. Debieron atraparlo, ¿cómo es posible que le hayan perdido? –

-Ni yo tengo idea, lo que se me ocurre es que tenía comprada una gran parte de la policía rusa… -

-Ugh… Entiendo... Bien, ahora no me puedo concentrar en ese hombre, tengo cosas más importantes, y que merecen mi atención. Que esté bien, Sergei. Seguiremos en contacto.-

-Sí, señorita… Hasta la próxima…- Colgó la llamada el joven Yasikov, se encontraba en un aeropuerto, listo para abordar un avión que lo llevaría a Estados Unidos. Tomó la maleta oscura y en un brazo traía un abrigo color café oscuro, y camino entre la gente para cruzar la sala, pues en la bocina se escucha el número de vuelo al que iba a subir.

Mientras, Vidaxir optó por entrar de nuevo al cuarto del chico pelirrojo Ivanov, el cual estaba sentado en la cama, cubierto por la sábana blanca de la cintura a los pies, y su típica bata de hospital, celeste, veía a través de los ventanales que dan al pasillo de fuera de la habitación. La chica se quedó parada frente a la puerta, y sintió la mirada pesada del chico Ivanov que le veía serio, pero no era normal, la seguía viendo confuso, ella dio unos pasos más hasta llegar a él que le seguía con la mirada más penetrante que antes, Vidaxir se intimido, y dijo:

-Yu- Yuriy…-

Éste se sobresaltó, y abrió sus ojos de par en par, parecía realmente sorprendido al oír su nombre, y la chica lo notó.

-¿Realmente no me reconoces? –

A lo que Tala se puso serio y negó con la cabeza. Vidaxir se entristeció, se acercó un poco más, se detuvo antes de tocar la cama, y le miró afligida, Tala seguía confuso, ella se le abalanzó con los brazos abiertos y dijo cerca del oído. –Ni si quiera notas, que estoy cayendo a pedazos… Yuriy… - Termino de hablar y se le quitó de encima, saliendo rápido del cuarto. Tala siguió aún más confundido, se puso de pie, y siguió a la joven que ya había recorrido un buen de camino, y sus guardias la siguieron, y Vincent; estaba con los doctores hablando acerca del chico. Vidaxir está por llegar a ellos, cuando escuchó cerca, detrás de su nuca.

-Sé quién eres, pero tú no eres real…-

Vidaxir volteó pareciendo asustada, miró a Tala parado frente a ella sonriéndole de forma distinta no como acostumbraba, y sus escoltas estaban igual de sorprendidos, ni siquiera lo vieron llegar.

-Solo tú podrías saber mi nombre, porque no existes, porque no eres real, y porque todo ha sido una farsa desde el día en que te vi…-

Vidaxir se sintió mal oírle decir esas cosas, _"él no está bien, no es él…"_ Pensó ella mientras movía su cabeza lentamente como si negara. Un enfermero tomó por detrás al chico, el cual empezó a comportarse más extraño, ahora estaba siendo hostil. Los guardaespaldas protegieron a la joven, alejándose un par de metros del chico que gritaba y pataleaba.

* * *

-Es mentira… Él… no está bien… No lo está.- Decía Vidaxir, sentada frente a un escritorio, y Doctor del otro lado le respondió:

-Lamentablemente es verdad, el paciente Ivanov no puede quedarse en este hospital, por eso será transferido a un hospital psiquiátrico, ahí se le atenderá debidamente y con todas las atenciones que requiera hasta que se recupere.-

-Entonces es tratable…-

-Es un caso extraño, la recuerda pero cree que no es real. Aun no tengo un diagnóstico completo, pero hare lo posible con los medios necesarios, Señorita Collingwood.-

-Gracias…- Dijo ella, pero en realidad en su interior sintió una horrible incertidumbre, en el momento se sintió impotente, las cosas se habían ido de las manos.

* * *

La idea del matrimonio de Tala y Vidaxir queda anulada debido a lo de Boris, cuando se descubre lo que en realidad planeaba.

Tala queda en una especie de manicomio u hospital psiquiátrico, por lo que sufrió en la abadía, Vidaxir no lo visita en mucho tiempo, transcurre aproximadamente un año, ya que el tratamiento pareció no tener resultados. Tanto tiempo pasó que un día llega de visita, está consciente del matrimonio anulado. La joven señorita se ve un poco más alta, y su cuerpo ha sufrido algunos cambios hormonales, su cabello rojizo lo trae suelto, con una linda diadema sobre su cabeza, un vestido en azul oscuro que le llega hasta las rodillas, y unos zapatos en naranja con listones cruzados en la pierna, se le nota seria como de costumbre, está rodeada de sus hombres mientras camina por un largo pasillo, con un lindo ramo de flores, en especial rosas blancas y naranjas, y dentro una tarjeta, que tiene el dibujo de un pastel de cumpleaños, pasó unas habitaciones donde hay algunos otros internos, es la hora de las visitas así que las puertas están abiertas. Finalmente llega hasta una puerta blanca con una pequeña ventana sellada por una reja, se detiene y toma un respiro antes de abrir la puerta, sus hombres se acomodan en las paredes, su mayordomo no está con ella, se prepara mentalmente, pues ha pasado un tiempo sin verle frente a frente. La chica Collingwood, nerviosa toma la perilla plateada, la gira lentamente mientras en su mente pasan muchas preguntas, y es ahora cuando sabrá la respuesta de ellas.

Una vez que abrió la puerta, entró, el chico pelirrojo estaba sentado sobre la cama, leyendo un libro en específico, Vidaxir notó en seguida de qué era, pues ella misma había mandado ese libro, el mismo libro con pasta verde oscura, y desgastado, dibujo una sonrisa para hablar y decir:

-Buenos días... Tala…- Se acercó hasta donde él.

Tala, dejó de lado el libro, y le miro serio, sonrió diciendo – Bienvenida. Pensé que no volverías. Por cierto, no me llames así. Tu bien sabes cuál es mi nombre-

Vidaxir se sorprendió poco, y dijo – Gracias… Y… sí, como gustes- Y sonrió con mucha sinceridad, se sentía feliz de cierto modo, por verle nuevamente y que parecía estar normal. La joven caminó a un extremo de la habitación para dejar las rosas en un jarrón vació, y acomodarlas para alegrar un poco el cuarto del chico Ivanov, que le observaba cuidadosamente.

Ambos charlaron un momento, Tala hablaba de su estadía en el hospital, y le contaba acerca de las pruebas que le hacían, se miraba emocionado, a pesar de creer que la chica frente a él no era real. En un instante la plática tomó otro rumbo, y la pareja se puso seria, ya era el momento de marcharse así que la joven señorita debía retirarse, y por alguna extraña razón, Tala se afligió, agachó su cabeza, mientras Vidaxir se despedía:

-Debo irme, me alegra saber que estás bien…- Dijo ella poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda. Tala le interroga diciendo:

-Debo saber… ¿Es por eso que… no habías venido, cierto? – Preguntó refiriéndose a algo en específico. La chica pareció entender a lo que se refería entonces ella le ve al sentir el jalón en sus ropas al momento que se puso de pie, voltea de reojo, y se entristece, Tala se alzó de donde estaba, ella no se ha movido ni un centímetro, le sigue dando la espalda, éste le abraza por detrás, acercándose a su oído, Tala le susurra tiernamente – ¿Sabes…? Yo, siento algo por ti…-

Vidaxir se sorprendió, al mismo tiempo que esbozó una sonrisa, que Tala no pudo ver, ella se zafó de los brazos del chico, y sin voltear siquiera, ni decir una palabra camino, alejándose del pelirrojo, salió con prisa del cuarto y sus hombres enseguida se fueron detrás de ella.

Tala se quedó quieto con la cabeza baja, y se miró las manos, y brazos, se puso a pensar, la sensación de tener a la chica en sus brazos permaneció, y el aroma de su perfume también, parecía dudar acerca de algo, pero no lo aceptaba, de repente así como si nada, alzó su rostro a la puerta que quedó abierta, pero en su mirada se notó confusión, y alcanzó a divisar a la chica de cabellos rojos dar la vuelta hacia la derecha. El chico ruso le miro extrañado, y tranquilo dio unos pasos para cerrar su propia puerta de habitación.

* * *

-Él sigue en un estado muy problemático, me sorprende que la siga reconociendo.

-Fue solo un instante, pero me sorprende a mí aún más… _lo que me dijo en ese momento_…- esto lo último lo pensó. Sonrió – Me hizo feliz…-

-Claro que no en la manera en que debería. Realmente lo que tiene el joven es algo muy… confuso, y debo disculparme con usted por no darle los resultados que desea. –

-Sí, entiendo… Aunque hoy… él fue diferente… parecía más el de antes… Tal vez el no verme le ayudo.- Se puso de pie, y el Médico se quedó perplejo, la chica sólo se dirigió a la puerta, para salir, no antes de que el médico dijera:

-Le estaremos informando cualquier cosa, Señorita Collingwood –

-Se lo agradeceré – Agregó una leve sonrisa al final, y salió cerrando la puerta de la oficina principal.-

La chica caminó por un largo pasillo en blanco, sus hombres iban detrás de ella, mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho el médico anteriormente cuando recién empezó el chico Ivanov a estar en tratamiento.

**_Flashback_**

Sufre de una gran confusión en su mente, hace que lo real crea que es un mundo de ficción. Aunque en este caso, a usted la ve como si hubiera salido de un cuento de hadas, sabe de usted, la reconoce pero no como a una persona. Algo le sucedió en su cerebro y ahora está con partes perdidas, no recuerda mucho cuando estaba en la Abadía, y no sé la razón adecuada para decirle más. -

-Pero por qué me dijo que no me recuerda… - Suspiro entristecida - Dice que soy como un sueño…-

-Sí, es lo que acabo de explicarle… no sabría darle más detalles… Señorita Collingwood…-

-Ugh… Entiendo… Sólo quiero que lo traten bien, y espero que el tratamiento de los mejores resultados posibles… Yo me encargaré de pagar cualquier costo que se lleve a cabo. – Se puso de pie.

-Tiempo… Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo… Eso… Ugh… ¿Cuánto será eso?- Dijo la chica mientras se alejaba de la oficina del Doctor. Camino por un pasillo derrotada, volteó a un costado y Tala pasó por ahí, no le hizo caso, en eso la chica se dijo – _él no me recuerda… y por obvias razones… no somos nada…-_ Sonrió tristemente, para darse la media vuelta, se irguió y salió con su ceño triste, pero dibujando una sonrisa.

_-Hasta entonces Yuriy… Te cuidaré en las sombras…- _

**_Fin del Flashback  
_**

* * *

Ese mismo día en la tarde, en algún lugar de la casa Collingwood.

Kai Hiwatari estaba de visita en Rusia, se nota que sólo iba a ver a la joven, pues sabía de antemano que había ido a ver al chico Ivanov, y por muy extraño que parezca parecía un poco preocupado, como a la vez molesto.

-Entonces crees que ha cambiado… Después de un año.- Dijo Kai, sentado en una silla dorada, mientras tomaba un poco de Té con la joven, que se encontraba sentada frente a ella, y los separaba una pequeña mesita de madera, bañada en oro.

-Sí…- Dio un sorbo a su taza, luego la dejo en la mesa diciendo – Eso es lo que siento… Creo que lo mejor es seguir dejándolo solo… Ahora era su cumpleaños, por eso es que debía verlo… - Dijo la chica con la cabeza baja, sonando triste, parecía llorar.

-Vidaxir…- Dijo Kai, al momento que se puso de pie para ir junto a ella, le tomó de las manos, se encorvó un poco a ella, llevando esas manos a sus labios para besarle una de ellas. Vidaxir se sorprendió, y éste le dijo soltándole:

-Odio que él sea el problema… Solo te veo llorar cada vez que hablas de él… Es por eso que no me cae del todo bien. – Agachó su cabeza, y su cabello impedía que la joven le pudiese ver las expresiones de su rostro. - …Pero tú, eres Vidaxir… mí Vidaxir…- Cambió su tono de voz, y de repente llevó sus manos a los costados de la silla, sacudiéndola violentamente hacia él para tener a la chica frente a frente y cara a cara, la joven se espantó, y notó a Kai distinto cuando alzó su rostro mirándole con el ceño fruncido, en aquellos ojos miró una determinación que no entendía hasta que el chico Kai se aproximó a su rostro, Vidaxir se percató de su intención, se hizo atrás pegando su cabeza al respaldo de la silla, y con una mano detuvo al chico Hiwatari.

-No, no, no… ¿Qué haces? – Cuestionó aun perpleja la chica.

Kai respondió -Yo solo…- Tomó un respiro, pero no se alejó de la chica, abrió sus labios pero de inmediato, Vidaxir le interrumpió.

-No, Kai. Has sido mi amigo desde la infancia, y… eres como un hermano para mí…- Afirmó ella, sonando preocupada.

-Así es como quieres que sea.- Dijo en un tono sereno, pero con un ligero toque de decepción.

- Para serte sincera, así lo espero.- Respondió la chica con firmeza.

Kai volteó su vista hacia un costado, y se irguió rápidamente, apretó sus puños y labios como si contuviera algún impulso, tomó un respiro y exhaló respondiendo más serio -Entiendo.-

-También entiéndeme que aunque Tala y yo no estemos comprometidos, no quiere decir que no sienta lo mismo, el cariño que le tengo sigue latente… Y yo sé que él también siente lo mismo…-

-Él está loco.- Dijo Kai entre dientes.

-¡Basta…! – Se puso de pie la joven - No lo vuelvas a llamarlo de ese modo.- Dijo Vidaxir viéndole molesta, Kai se arrepintió.

-Lo siento. Bien, será mejor que regrese a Japón.- Se dio la media vuelta para ir hacia su maleta.

- Sí, lo sé. Deja que te lleve al aeropuerto.-

-No es necesario.- Decía Kai, mientras cargaba una mochila en su hombro derecho.

-Te llevaré y punto.- Caminó la chica, saliendo primero del lugar y el chico Hiwatari le siguió.

-Por cierto, Kai. –

El chico Hiwatari, se detuvo tras ella, vio que se volteó de perfil diciendo - …Que esto no se vuelva a repetir…- Dijo duramente la chica, y continuó caminando.

En el auto ambos junto con el mayordomo, la chica comentó:

-Y dime… ¿Es cierto que seguirás financiando a la BBA? –

-Sí, claro. Eso es obvio, ahí estás tú… Además el Señor Dickenson dijo que no tenía ningún inconveniente que haya sido participe de lo que sucedió en Biovolt. –

-Uhm… Ya veo.-

-Sí…- La chica se puso a pensar en la escena de hace rato, pues no le pasó por la cabeza que Kai sintiera algo más fuerte que una amistad o un cariño fraternal, esto para ella era algo que en sí no debería importarle demasiado conocía a Kai lo suficiente como para que entendiera que había puesto un límite, pero por dentro, en ese instante que el chico estaba demasiado cerca, pudo haberle dejado besarle, solo un instante dudo, y ahora estaba teniendo unos conflictos internos, se preguntaba ahora ¿Qué hubiera pasado, si lo hubiese dejado? Después de todo, el compromiso con Tala está anulado, y el chico Hiwatari ha estado consciente de ello.

* * *

**En el aeropuerto:**

-Hasta pronto, Vidaxir.-

-Sí, hasta pronto. Cuídate mucho, ya nos volveremos a ver. De hecho me regreso a Londres pasado mañana. –

-¡Mmh! Me da gusto – Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por la entrada diciendo – Que te vaya bien…-

Vidaxir se giró y entró en el auto negro, se dirigí a su hogar, y seguía pensando y meditando en todas las cosas que ocurrieron ese día.

**Fin del Capítulo 4…Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas del autor: **Muchas gracias por la paciencia, en serio, y también les estoy agradecida de que sigan leyendo este Fic. Así es como termino la primera temporada del anime, como les dije de la segunda dudo mucho hablar de ello, como se dieron cuenta Vidaxir hizo sus cosas aparte, me enfoque en un Tala perturbado (sería la palabra). Ahora bien, les dejo unas canciones por aquí, que las tomé para los personajes principales e incluso use para inspirarme, ¡jeje! Tal vez ya las hayan oído, nwn. Pero antes quiero agradecer a: DeyaRedfield, SlaveHatake, TenTenXNeji4ever, Ray Wol Aran (Me debes un review xD) Shadowtamerblack, Gracias por sus reviews, nwn los apreció demasiado. Muy bien, a lo que iba...

Para Vidaxir escogí el tema de: David Guetta, _She Wolf (Falling to pieces)_ ft Sia. El video está bueno y me gustó mucho porque incluso lo puse en la escena donde Tala le pregunta a Vidaxir "Quién eres".

Para Tala escogí un tema melancólico de: Daft Punk, _Within._ Por desgracia éste no tiene video oficial, pero si no saben inglés pueden buscar lo que dice la letra, me gustó mucho también, y siento que le quedaba a Tala en esos momentos depresivos, en especial cuando sale del cuarto tras haber hablado con Bryan y se encamina por los pasillos meditando.

Para Kai (el favorito de muchos y muchas xD creo yo) escogí un tema también muy bueno de: Daft Punk ft Julian Casablancas, _Instant Crush_. Éste, sí tiene video por si quieres buscarlo, lo use para el final, donde parece revelar sus sentimientos que tenía muy escondido y muy bien disfrazados. Pues, qué les diré es una canción que prefiero escuchen y entiendan la letra xD Ya que es como la canción de "friend zone"!Je, je!

Bueno, pues en fin, hasta aquí le dejo yo por el momento, los espero ver en la próxima, eh. ¡Bendiciones para todos!


	6. Capítulo 5: Ilusión

**Capítulo 5**

**Ilusión **

_Einbildung_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Je,je! Espero que muy bien, ahora les traigo una especie de introducción para comenzar lo que sería la tercera temporada de la serie, es corto así que no les tomará mucho tiempo el leerlo, espero sea de su agrado. Nos estamos leyendo nwn

* * *

-Está es probablemente, nuestra última sesión… ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunta un hombre de edad madura, de unos treinta años, con gafas, pantalón negro de vestir, zapatos cafés muy bien lustrados, y sentado en una silla plateada, dirige su mirada y palabras al joven pelirrojo que tiene frete a sí. Espera a que el chico que con la cabeza baja mira al suelo, viste un suéter blanco, y unos pantalones de mezclilla, y unos tenis tipo converse, sus manos están en el filo de la silla, se le ve un poco nervioso, una mesa blanca los separa, y la habitación está casi oscura, una lámpara es la que ilumina la fría habitación.

El joven Ivanov, alza su rostro viendo fijamente a los ojos del hombre, éste nota que en su mirada sigue habiendo confusión y frustración, Tala responde - …Me siento… diferente…- Soltó un suspiro – Yo… realmente… E-ella…- Le quito la vista de encima viendo a un costado – A…Ella… La extraño… ¿Por qué? –

El hombre de bata blanca, le miro pensativo, anotó algo en unas hojas que traía consigo todo el tiempo, luego dijo – Eso… Sigues teniendo los mismos problemas, Ivanov… Ella es real, ella existe, también si les haces daño siente, es como tú y yo. Y lo sabes…-Dijo esto último dándole un énfasis muy serio.

-N-no…- Negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia a la nada.

El doctor se puso de pie, con el ceño fruncido, y de la nada golpeó la mesa con la palma de sus manos, este acto hizo que el joven Ivanov se sobresaltara, y le mirara con más atención y confusión.

-Ivanov… Ya es tiempo de que afrontes las cosas. No estás enfermo, solo estás huyendo de las cosas del pasado. Ya te he dicho desde que ingresaste aquí que nada de lo que cometiste fue tu culpa. – El hombre se enderezó, Tala giró sus ojos meditando en su mente y luego dijo – Pero… Ella…-

-Dime una cosa, Ivanov… La última vez que estuvo aquí, ¿Qué sentiste? – Dijo el doctor sonando más sereno.

-¿Eh? Yo… pensé que no la volvería a ver… y realmente… me gustó mucho verla, y cuando la abrace… sentí que mi corazón se saldría, no quise soltarla… no quise dejarla ir…-

El doctor se acercó al chico y se puso en cuclillas para llegar más a su altura y verle seriamente a aquellos ojos violetas. –Entonces, dime ¿Qué es lo que en verdad sientes? -

La pregunta rondo como un eco en la mente del chico Ivanov, su cara de asombro se hizo notar, y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas, se puso nervioso, apretaba sus labios, impidiéndose decir aquello que en realidad sentía, pero no pudo más cuando el hombre le tomó de los hombros sin violencia, y le dijo – Anda, dilo. Ya conoces la respuesta…-

Tala seguía asombrado, y sus ojos se abrieron aún más al darse cuenta de la verdad – Sí… yo lo sé… Ella es Vidaxir Collingwood, fue mi prometida, mi amiga, mi compañera… Yo…-

El hombre le soltó sonriente, mientras que Tala seguía luchando consigo mismo por hablar y sacar todo lo que traía. Se puso de pie estrepitosamente, y dijo con toda la certeza del mundo:

-¡YO AMO A VIDAXIR COLLINGWOOD! –

* * *

**Londres, Inglaterra**

**5:00 p.m. **

-Señorita…- Dice Vincent, el mayordomo, entrando al estudio, luciendo su mismo traje que acostumbra y con teléfono en mano se dirige a la joven Collingwood que está disfrutando de un té especial, mientras lee unos archivos importantes de la empresa. La chica voltea a verle sonriente, Vincent le da el teléfono en la mano, diciendo – Tiene una llamada…- Guarda silencio para decir mientras lo piensa -… Es del Hospital…- El semblante de la chica cambió repentinamente y tomó el teléfono lentamente, sus manos empezaron a temblar, y contestó firme. - ¿Si, diga? Habla Vidaxir Collingwood. –

-Señorita…- Se escucha una voz gruesa y ronca, es de un hombre mayor.

La joven escuchó atentamente lo que el hombre decía del otro lado de la bocina, su expresión no pareció cambiar con aquella noticia que le decía, y finalizo la llamada. Le devolvió el teléfono a su mayordomo sin verle, sin quitar su vista de las hojas en el escritorio. Vincent no evito preguntar. -¿Está bien? – Ella respondió suspirando. – Sí, por supuesto… Déjame sola… Debo terminar con esto.- Vincent comprendió, y en seguida se dio la media vuelta para volver por donde vino y dejar a solas a la chica.

Vidaxir, colocó sus codos sobre el escritorio y sus manos a la boca, se encorvo, meditó un momento, seria al principio se le veía, pero de repente, se tiró al respaldo sonrió ligeramente y dijo – Winterin… Aaah…- Suspiro nuevamente diciendo – Él… ya está mejor… Yuriy… - Cerró sus ojos; no porque estuviera cansada, sino porque comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de ellos, su sonrisa se volteó; mientras seguía sollozando e intentaba sonreír a la vez, y llevó sus manos a los ojos, para limpiarse un poco.

Unas voces se oyeron del otro lado de la puerta, la joven tardó en percatarse, y la blanca puerta se abrió bruscamente, mostrando a las personas que se oían discutir.

-Discúlpeme Señorita… No quiso esperar…- Dijo Vincent excusándose, yendo hasta el escritorio.

Vidaxir permaneció sentada y con los ojos bien abiertos al ver al otro hombre, era Sergei Yasikov, con su cabello rubio igual, más alto, más fornido y más apuesto que antes, lucía un traje color caqui, y sus zapatos negros, entró acercándose a la chica, la cual, volteó inmediatamente, pues estaba llorando hace un momento. Una vez que llegó a ella, tomó el respaldo y la giró a él diciendo con una sonrisa - Así que ya te has enterado…- Vidaxir se avergonzó y asentó con la cabeza; respondiendo. –Sí, me acaban de dar la noticia…- Sergei soltó la silla y dio un par de pasos atrás mientras llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos diciendo – Bien, me da gusto por ti… -

Vidaxir se puso de pie, y miro a Vincent que permaneció de pie ante los dos – Trae un poco de té, voy a charlar con el joven Sergei… -

Vincent obedeció, hizo una reverencia, y con prisa salió cerrando la puerta. Sergei se emocionó diciendo – Ha pasado tiempo desde que la vi… - Bajo su mirada observándola por completo, vio cada parte detenidamente, cuello, manos y brazos, busto, cintura, piernas, notó el vestido color naranja con tonos en amarillo - Sí que ha crecido… -

Vidaxir le miró un poco molesta al saber lo que pensaba y dijo – Sí, gracias. Tome asiento, por favor. – Dijo la chica, y el joven Yasikov obedeció, y así empezaron a platicar.

-Solo pasó dos meses…-

Vidaxir se sentó nuevamente -Dos meses que a mí; se me hicieron eternos. Realmente pensé que no saldría de allí… -

-Pero sucedió… Debe estar feliz.-

-Aaah…- Soltó un leve suspiro – Sí, lo estoy…-

-Se nota a simple vista.-

Vidaxir giró sus ojos a él viéndole de una manera entre molesta y triste - ¿Verdad que sí? –

Al poco rato, Vincent regresó con la charola de plata y el juego de té listo.

-Aquí tienen…- Dijo el mayordomo amablemente y comenzó a servirle a cada uno, el silencio permaneció.

* * *

**Mientras tanto…**

**Rusia, Siberia: **

Tala Ivanov, salió del Hospital Psiquiátrico, tal como era antes, o al menos eso parecía a simple vista, llevaba una pequeña maleta consigo, y con la ropa mencionada anteriormente. Regresó a lo que era la Abadía; con otro nombre ya que ahora es del gobierno. Parado en la entrada del lugar lo esperaba su equipo, sus compañeros de hace un año y dos meses para ser exactos.

-Bienvenido. – Dijo Bryan sonriendo, algo que notó Tala ya que era poco peculiar que le sonriera sinceramente, pero había sido tratado como un experimento también en el pasado. Se acercó y le dio un abrazo junto con unas palmadas en la espalda. Spencer, e Ian sonrieron dándole también una cálida bienvenida.

**Más tarde: **

Al poco rato, Bryan y Tala están en una habitación que parece ser más de descanso, en una esquina está un televisor sobre un mueble color café, una mesa en medio del cuarto, y unas cuatro sillas, un sofá, un refrigerador, entre otras cosas como un pequeño futbolito al otro lado del sitio.

-Finalmente te diste cuenta, ¿eh? - Dijo Bryan al estar a solas con Tala, y le dio un sorbo a su vaso de cristal.

Exhaló un suspiro con pesadez -Sí… pero ya es tarde…- Respondió Tala cabizbajo, mientras daba un sorbo a lo que parecía ser un vaso de agua.

-¡Mph! Ella está en Londres. Sigue apoyando al equipo de Kai, de hecho se ha hecho más famosa últimamente, sale en cada portada de revista sobre empresas, poder, y millonarios. –

-Ah… Ya veo…- Dijo Tala sin mucha emoción.

-De hecho, mira… - Se puso de pie, y se dirigió a tomar algo del otro lado del cuarto, regresó y le mostró al chico una revista donde aparecía la joven Collingwood firmando un tratado comercial con el presidente de China. Tala se asombró de verla en una fotografía saludando a los presentes, sonrió el chico y dejó escapar un comentario – Sí que es bella…- Bryan le miró y medito en algo, también esbozó una sonrisa de lado y dijo:

-¿Cómo demonios terminaste en un Hospital Psiquiátrico…? – Soltó un suspiro y miró hacia otro lado – Ella vino hace unos meses para ver cómo estaban las cosas por aquí…-

-¿Ah, sí? – Cuestionó incrédulo.

-Eh… Sí, de hecho… estuvo en lo que era tu habitación por un buen rato, solo se quedó parada en medio del cuarto, y escuche que murmuraba, como si hablase con alguien más, me imagino que hablaba con ella misma. Si me permites decirlo, te ha de extrañar tanto como tú a ella…- Dijo levantándose de la silla para salir de la habitación. –Puedes estar toda una vida pensando en los errores, pero si no haces nada para corregirlos… Eh… Lo que trato de decir es que no sabrás la respuesta hasta que lo intentes… Tienes la capacidad para decidir lo que quieras…- Termino de hablar y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Tala se quedó pensativo, y sonrió para luego decir ya de una manera seria y fría – Todo esto fue por tu culpa… Boris…-

* * *

**Semanas después:**

-Vas a volver… ¿Dices? – Dice sin sorprenderse mucho, Bryan

-Claro. Porqué no. Tenemos tiempo suficiente para entrenar. – Decía Tala

-Pues, sí… pero… ¿estás seguro? – Cuestionó nuevamente Bryan para cerciorarse de algo.

-Por supuesto. – Respondió Tala con cierto orgullo.

-Je… De seguro esto lo haces con otro propósito – Sonrió Bryan

Tala se enderezó y se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. – No sé a qué te refieras…-

Bryan entrecerró sus ojos y le lanzó una mirada de que no le creía en lo más mínimo, sólo se encogió en hombros y diciendo – Como gustes, Tala. Tú mandas.-

-Muy bien. Te quiero a ti y a los demás en una hora en el gimnasio.-

-Sí, sí…- Dijo desganado Bryan mientras se tiró a una silla con las manos sobre su nuca. Tala salió de la habitación, y de su bolsillo sacó un beyblade, era un nuevo Wolborg que él mismo había diseñado, y armado, sonrió ansiosamente por utilizarlo y presumirlo a sus amigos.

-¡VAMOS WOLBORG! – Gritó Tala, mientras luchaba contra Bryan y Spencer al mismo tiempo.

-¡No te dejes Seaborg! – Gritaba Spencer al ver cómo el blade de Tala embestía al suyo y a la vez el de Bryan.

-¡Tú puedes…Falborg! ¡Vamos, demuéstrale a Tala…! – El gritadero de ambos fue ahogado ante las carcajadas del chico Ivanov, se veía muy seguro de sí, y se veía que la victoria le pertenecía.

-¡Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! ¡No pueden contra mí, ahora son míooos! ¡Woooaah! ¡Ahora, Novae Rog! –

-Realmente mejoraste tu blade…. – Dijo Bryan asombrado.

-Claro, así es como debe de ser.- Decía Tala mientras limpiaba su blade, igual ustedes no han perdido el toque.

-Vaya que cumplido – Dijo Spencer.

-Muy bien, hay que seguir…-

El tiempo sigue su curso, ya han pasado nueve meses más, lo que eran los Demolition Boys en ese tiempo pasado, han cambiado, se han preparado para entrar al próximo campeonato mundial de beyblade, y han entrenado lo suficiente como para sentirse capaces de conseguirlo este año. Al menos, ese es el plan.

* * *

**Londres: **

Vidaxir Collingwood se encuentra haciendo una llamada.

-Sí, me da gusto… Sabes que te deseo lo mejor.-

-Gracias, eso me ayudará de mucho. – Dijo una voz muy conocida.

Vincent aparece ante ella con el celular personal de la joven señorita, ella le ve y dice -Tengo que colgar estoy recibiendo otra llamada. –

-Bien, hablamos después.- Dijo Kai en su tono peculiar. Se despidieron con calma.

-Señorita, aquí tiene; es el otro teléfono. –

Vidaxir lo tomó al colgar la otra línea, y preguntó - ¿Quién es? –

-Ah, no lo sé… No quiso darme su nombre solo dijo que era urgente.-

-Aahh… Bien… - Dijo extrañada la chica y respondió – Habla Vidaxir Collingwood, ¿diga?-

-…- Hubo un corto silencio, y una ligera respiración nerviosa se escuchaba claramente del otro lado de la bocina.

Vidaxir frunció el ceño y dijo -¿Eres tú, Sergei? - Al no obtener respuesta insistió - ¿Quién habla? Ugh… Colgaré –

-Vidaxir…- Se escuchó del otro lado al momento que la joven alejó un par de centímetros la bocina de su oído.

La chica Collingwood se sorprendió y de nuevo acercó su oído a la bocina. –Vidaxir… Soy yo… Yu-Yuriy… Ivanov…-

Vidaxir se impresionó tanto, comenzó a temblar de las manos y pronunció en susurro - ¿Yuriy? –

-S-sí… - Respondió entrecortado el chico Ivanov.

Vidaxir no pudo con la presión que se le presentó, y actuó de otra manera, miro el teléfono con gran perturbación, y lo arrojó contra el suelo. Vincent se espantó y preguntó - ¿Señorita, qué ocurrió? ¿Quién era? –

-Era… era… él… Yuriy…- Se empezó a descontrolar, sus ojos se enrojecieron, unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar – No recibiré ninguna llamada… por parte de él o cualquiera de los conocidos de él. ¡No quiero hablar con él! ¡¿Entendido?! –

-Como ordene…- Dijo Vincent, haciendo la típica reverencia. Y luego se dirigió a los pedazos del teléfono que quedó casi hecho añicos.

* * *

-¿Por qué? – Se preguntó Tala frustrado, y con pesadez en su pecho - ¿Qué hice mal…? ¡¿Quéee?! - Tala gritó con desesperación, y de igual manera tomó con violencia el teléfono halándolo con todo y el cable, y lo arrojó a un costado, sus pupilas encogieron, y en su angustia se dejó caer de rodillas, pareciendo sollozar.

-Vidaxir… Vidaxir… Vidaxir…- Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, cubriéndose con ellas.

* * *

**Un mes después:**

-Más vale que estén preparados, no tardarán en empezar a anunciar el torneo. –

-Estamos listos Tala – Dijo Bryan con seguridad.

- Eso lo juzgaré yo… Pero bueno, estoy satisfecho con los resultados obtenidos hasta ahora. –

-Sí, solo hay que esperar…-

-Verán a un nuevo y mejorado equipo.-

-Sigue creyéndotelo, Tala – Dijo Bryan para fastidiar al pelirrojo.

-¿¡Ah!? Deja de pensar en esas cosas, Bryan. – Dijo Tala con mucha seriedad.

Bryan se intimido y giró su vista a un costado diciendo – Bien, bien… No tienes porqué amargarte.-

-¡Mph! – Expresó Tala cruzándose de brazos y se dirigió a una silla donde estaba una chamarra tricolor, con naranja, blanco y azul, la tomó y se dispuso a vestirse con ella. –Muy bien, es hora de tomar un autobús…-

-Cierto… -

-Vámonos…-

* * *

_Fin del capítulo 5…Continuará…_

_**Notas del Autor:**_ Bueno, como ya mencione al principio es solo un capítulo corto, igual espero que les guste y les haya calmado las ansías xD ajá, ¿eh? Bueno, trataré de tener capítulo para la otra semana, puede que me tarde, pero intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. Gracias por sus reviews y visitas, me alegra mucho saber que este fic está siendo leído y me anima a seguir, cuídense y bendiciones.


	7. Capítulo 6: Rechazo por Protección - 1ra

**Capítulo 6**

**Rechazo por Protección - Primera Parte**

Ablehnung durch Schutz

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **He aquí el siguiente capítulo que he decidido que fuese en dos partes, ¿Por qué? Pues porque se me hizo más interesante partirlo por la mitad xD Ya que realmente el título de éste me gusto y lo que sigue tendrá un poco más de énfasis. En fin, no los entretengo más… Léanlo y gracias por sus visitas, ¡en serio!

* * *

La chica Collingwood seguía en Londres, teniendo una junta muy importantante en la sede principal _Collingblade_, a su lado se encuentra el joven y serio Cedric Bradley, su secretario personal de la susodicha empresa. Se encuentran en medio de un contrato mercantil; con un par de agentes de Estados Unidos, para realizar un nuevo tipo de beyblade, el nombre del negocio es llamado _Blaxerblade, _es un nuevo proyecto y andan buscando quién les financie con él, además con el próximo torneo mundial cerca, quieren aprovechar la propaganda que se manifiesta.

-Muy bien, Señorita… - Dijo un hombre maduro de cabellos oscuros, y en un traje gris con corbata negra, y camisa blanca – Firme aquí…- Señaló con su dedo índice; en el papel puesto sobre la mesa de juntas - …y con esto quedará cerrado el trato.-

-Uhm… Bien, solo déjeme leer el contrato…- Mencionó la joven pelirroja mientras tomaba el documento en sus manos y pasó la vista.

-Pero… si es lo mismo que acabamos de aclarar; hace unos momentos…- Dijo el hombre viendo a su compañero que vestía de café.

-Lo sé…- Dijo Vidaxir viéndole fríamente sobre sus anteojos – Pero quiero leerlo de todos modos…- Sonó muy insulsa la chica.

Nervioso; el americano contestó - Ah… Si así lo prefiere, está bien.-

-¿Acaso me está ocultando algo? – Cuestionó la chica con la intención de incomodar al sujeto.

-¡Claro que no! –Negó con la cabeza y al mismo tiempo esbozó una sonrisa intranquila.

-Perfecto. Entonces los veré en la tarde, en el lugar que acordamos.- Decía la joven en un tono formal.

-Sí, muchas gracias…- Se puso de pie el hombre y su compañero igual, dieron un saludo de despedida de un buen apretón de manos como si estuvieran cerrando el trato.

-Cualquier cosa se los haré saber, caballeros…- Dijo Vidaxir, poniéndose de pie.-

-Con permiso.- Dijeron ambos hombres al mismo tiempo.

-Propio.- Contestó la chica aun permaneciendo de pie.

Salieron de la sala, y la chica Collingwood esbozó una ligera sonrisa para abrir sus labios – Son unos mentirosos… unos pésimos mentirosos. – De nueva cuenta tomó asiento y llevó sus codos sobre la mesa brillosa, y miraba el documento.

-Fue lo que también percibí al verles.- dijo con mucha seriedad el joven Cedric.

-No aceptare ninguno de los términos mencionados en esto.- Dijo Vidaxir haciendo a un lado el papel y cerró el folder beige donde se encontraba dicho papel. Cedric lo tomó con su mano izquierda, se puso de pie y luego dijo:

-Por cierto, el Señor Dickenson la ha estado buscando, insistentemente…-

-¿Mmh? ¿En serio? Aaah…- Soltó un suspiro – Pero ahora mismo debo encontrarme con una persona en el museo. Mmh…. Si vuelve a llamar; dile que le regresó la llamada después cuando me desocupe. ¿De acuerdo? –

-Por supuesto, Señorita… -

* * *

**Más tarde:**

**Museo principal de Londres:**

-¡Señorita! ¡Qué alegría verla de nuevo! – Dijo Sergei Yasikov, muy emocionado.

Vidaxir llegó hasta donde él sonriendo levemente pero con la mirada fría diciendo – Por supuesto, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.-

-10 meses para ser exactos… o casi… - Respondió Sergei, e introdujo sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón azul celeste.

-Sabe… Siempre me he preguntado…-

-¿Sí, dígame? – Cuestionó con interés Sergei.

-¿Cómo le hace para encontrarme y tener tiempo para ello? ¿No debería estar trabajando en un caso importante? – Contestó en pregunta la chica Collingwood

-Ehm… No…- Sonrió Sergei – Y el cómo es que la encuentro, es un secreto nacional…- Respondió a la vez que guiñaba el ojo derecho con una risita traviesa.

- Oh, un secreto, ya veo…- Se acercó Vidaxir hasta él viéndole muy penetrantemente a los ojos azules del joven Yasikov, el cual se puso un poco nervioso pudo notar como en esos 10 meses, casi un año, la joven Collingwood se había formado aún más, y esto lo notó por el corto escote que traía la chica en su vestido color azul celeste. Sergei de la nada llevó ambas manos a los brazos de Vidaxir, ella se sobresaltó, miro de nueva cuenta a Yasikov y éste se acercó rápidamente al rostro de la chica, ella no tuvo oportunidad de moverse, le plantó un beso en aquellos labios rosados, y suaves. Al término del acto Vidaxir se zafó con fuerza, se hizo para atrás cuestionando:

-¡¿Por qué hizo eso?! – Llevó su mano derecha a la boca, sin taparse.

Sergei sonreía con satisfacción, Vidaxir no le quito la mirada fruncida de encima y notó que el joven se lamio los labios, le estaba probando, saboreando el sabor de los de ella. A esto el semblante de la joven cambió repentinamente:

-Pero… qué…- Decía para sí misma por el acto que vio, se sintió apenada y un poco disgustada.

-Es muy obvio, Señorita…- Comentó Sergei sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡VIDAXIR! –

Se escuchó del otro lado del pasillo, la chica y el joven voltearon casi al mismo tiempo, la chica Collingwood se sorprendió al ver a aquel que le llamaba, abrió sus labios pronunciando un nombre:

-¿Eh? K-Kai…- En su rostro no podía ocultar su reacción por verle, ya tenían mucho tiempo de no verse cara a cara.

El chico se acercó con unos pasos fuertes, firmes, llegó hasta ambos y se detuvo viendo a la chica en primer lugar, notó su cara de frustración y arrepentimiento, luego volteó a ver al joven rubio y le lanzó una mirada demasiado amenazante, el ambiente se puso más pesado y la chica decidió interrumpir antes de que comenzara una contienda.

-Kai…- Endulzo su voz para tranquilizarlo - ¿Cómo me encontraste? –

Kai volteó a mirarle y respondió en su tono habitual - Llame a tu casa, y me respondió Vincent… Él fue quien me dijo que estarías aquí.- De nuevo volteó de reojo a ver a Yasikov – Pero no con quién…- Sonó molesto.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías de visita a Londres?- Decía Vidaxir, sonando un poco nerviosa.

-No necesito informarte de lo que haga.- Contestó malhumorado el chico.

Vidaxir se sorprendió y dijo - Muy bien, tienes razón. No soy tu madre…- Se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia el otro lado contrario del pasillo, alejándose del par.

-No deberías hablarle así a una dama – Comentó Sergei nada avergonzado.

-Y tú, no deberías de forzarla a besarte.- Respondió Kai muy molesto, mientras le veía, se sintió muy celoso por aquello, hasta Segei se dio cuenta.

-Ah…- Expresó Yasikov – Entiendo. No has podido lograrlo, Kai… - El chico seguía viendo muy penetrantemente a Sergei y para hacerlo enojar aún más dijo - …Ahora ya sabes cómo robarle un beso…- Sonrió al final de la frase

El chico Hiwatari, sentía que ardía de coraje, lo que quería en ese momento lo haría quedar mal, y además tener problemas, se contuvo un poco y trato de calmarse, respondió de forma grosera – No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando. - Y de igual forma siguió a la chica Collingwood.

Sergei se quedó quieto un momento para luego seguirle y pensó – _Vaya que no soy el único…_ -

Kai alcanzó a la chica diciendo – Vidaxir…-

Ella respondió tajante – ¿Se te ofrece algo? – Kai escuchó aun viéndole de espaldas, sabía que estaba molesta.

-¿Por qué no están tus escoltas contigo?- Cuestionó ya acomodándose a un lado de la joven.

-No los necesito. Les di el día…-

-Ajá…- Expresó sin animo - …Vi lo que pasó.-

Vidaxir se puso nerviosa y se detuvo en seco, volteó a verle diciendo - Espero que hayas visto bien…-

-Por supuesto, no tengo que decirte nada, ya estás muy grandecita para saber lo que haces. Tampoco soy tu madre.- Contestó el chico Hiwatari.

Vidaxir siguió su andar y le miro de perfil diciendo – Gracias…- sonó un poco sarcástica.

Sergei los alcanzó y dijo desde atrás de ambos – Bueno, se supone que vino a ver a mí. – Ambos jóvenes, se detuvieron y voltearon a verle -Pero creo que ya entendí, igual tiene razón señorita, tengo trabajo que hacer. Espero verla pronto. Con permiso.-

Vidaxir permaneció seria y sin responder, dio la media vuelta, volvió a caminar, Kai hizo lo mismo. Pasando unas obras de arte abstracto, y mirando algunas esculturas, decidieron salir del edificio, afuera estaba el chofer, tanto ella como Kai no dijeron mucho en el camino, y no discutieron el tema de hace rato. Llegaron a la mansión de la joven Collingwood.

* * *

-¿A qué viniste, entonces? – Preguntó con interés la joven señorita estando de pie.

-Solo vine a ver cómo estabas… -Vidaxir le miró con interés y confusión. – Ya sabes para que…- Dijo Kai en su tono habitual.

Vidaxir entendió un poco tarde y volteó hacia un costado diciendo - Ah, ya veo. Estoy bien cómo puedes ver.- Extendió sus brazos y se señaló toda.

Kai despistadamente aprovechó para barrerle con la mirada diciendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y dibujaba una leve sonrisa pícara en el rostro – Claro que lo puedo notar.-

Vidaxir perpleja al principio por el comentario sarcástico del peliazul respondió – ¡Mph! Ya estas como Sergei.- Caminó hacia el sofá grande color dorado de terciopelo rojo.

-¿Qué? No me compares con ese sujeto. Tú misma lo has dicho, y me da gusto verte así.-

-Que amable eres al preocuparte por mi Kai – Se cruzó de piernas sintiéndose muy cómoda, llamaron a la puerta y era el mayordomo, Vincent.

-Señorita, Joven Hiwatari… Aquí les traigo un poco de té y un delicioso postre de durazno que acabo de preparar yo mismo.- Dijo ansioso el hombre sonando feliz.

-¡Oh! Muchas gracias, Vincent. – Comentó la joven, acomodándose nuevamente, mientras el mayordomo le servía el té en un juego de tazas _Ginori,_ era de un color verde, muy bonito y elegante. Kai se sentó en el otro sillón individual y tomó la taza, Vidaxir ya le daba un sorbo a su té, Vincent miró a ambos antes de salir de la habitación. – Bueno, con su permiso jóvenes…-

-Tu…- Mencionó Vidaxir dejando su taza en la mesita que los separaba. Kai le miró con interés y notó cierta seriedad que le dejó impresionado. –…Tu… también has cambiado… - La chica alzó su vista y miró a Kai con una sonrisa sincera – Te has vuelto más fuerte, Kai. Bien por ti. – Kai de cierta manera se sintió elogiado y cerró sus ojos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa seguida de una leve risa.

* * *

El joven Hiwatari pasó a retirarse para regresar al día siguiente a Japón, Vidaxir le ofreció hospedaje pero Kai decidió rechazarle, y mejor rento una habitación en un hotel de lujo. Donde se encuentra tomando una ducha caliente, el cuarto de baño está lleno de vapor, se alcanza a divisar la blanca piel del chico, sus cabellos bicolor azul claro y oscuro escurriendo por el agua; y sin las típicas marcas azules en sus mejillas se le nota un poco frustrado, cierra la llave de la regadera, y coloca ambas manos a la pared de cerámica frente a él, parece meditar acerca de algo, se queda en esa posición unos segundos más para finalmente erguirse y salir de la regadera, abre la puerta de cristal, y toma una toalla de color blanco, y se acerca al espejo, el cual está empañado, con su mano derecha escribe algo insólito, muy raro de él, esboza una leve y melancólica sonrisa y se gira para salir del baño con la toalla en la cabeza.

Al salir toma una bata de baño color negra y se la coloca para ir directo a la cama, se deja caer extendido completamente en ella, sintiendo lo suave de las colchas que adornan la cama, mirando al techo, volvió a sonreír y dijo – Que idiota…- Se giró para quedar de lado en la cama, veía la puerta del baño abierta, el espejo donde había escrito unas palabras se empezaban a borrar pero se podía distinguir un poco aun.

"…_Mi…Vida…"_

El chico Hiwatari se quedó dormido en poco tiempo, mientras que en otro lugar del mundo el chico Ivanov se encontraba en un teléfono público intentando llamar nuevamente a su ex prometida. Esperaba a que sonará, pero nadie atendía el teléfono, Tala se desesperó colgó violentamente, y salió molesto y frustrado de la casilla.

-Maldición… No me dio ni siquiera una oportunidad…- Se dejó caer en un bulto de nieve que se había acumulado cerca de la casilla telefónica, se cruzó de brazos y miro a la blanca nieve, de repente sintió una extraña presencia delante de él, alzó su vista al frente y divisó a un canino blanco, con hermosos ojos azules que le está observando detenidamente, Tala anonadado, se quedó inmóvil, pues la simple vista de aquél lobo albino lo consumía en un sentimiento de angustia.

* * *

-Señorita… - Dijo Vincent, el mayordomo.

-¿De nuevo? –

-S-sí… Lamento informarle que ha sido el joven Ivanov…-

-Ugh…- Soltó un suspiro amargo - ¿Nunca se rendirá? –

-Señorita, si me permite el decirlo… Lo dudo mucho…-

Vidaxir le miró con atención y luego giró su vista a un costado, meditando unos segundos llevó su mano derecha a la barbilla y dijo – Está bien. Gracias, Vincent. Si sigue insistiendo desvía la llamada. -

-Entendido…- Dijo Vincent, quien de inmediato salió de la habitación de la joven Collingwood, tras haber hecho la reverencia que acostumbra. A Vidaxir se le notaba acongojada, vestía una linda bata blanca de manga larga, que le llegaba hasta a los pies, camino hasta el balcón de su alcoba y miró al cielo pensando:

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta…? Pensé que había sido lo suficientemente clara; como para que no lo vieses… Yuriy…- Cerró sus ojos, sintió una inquietud por dentro, dio la media vuelta, viendo a un cierto punto de su habitación, parecía que alguien más estaba con ella; decía en un tono entrecortado por el ligero sollozo que se le presentaba - ¿Q-qué más… puedo hacer? Me hace daño… Entiéndeme… No es mi intención también dañarle… Así están bien las cosas, y así él estará mejor…-

* * *

Mientras, el chico Ivanov seguía quieto, el tiempo pareció detenerse ante él, mientras seguía viendo a aquellos ojos azules, el animal se dio la media vuelta, Tala deprisa se puso de pie y corrió tras el cuadrúpedo pero se alejó muy rápido que no le dio tiempo de ver hacia dónde se había marchado, no corrió mucho y solo llegó a la entrada principal del hotel donde se hospedaba.

Desconcertado, Tala se dijo - ¿Qué fue eso…? No hay lobos por estos rumbos… y… mucho menos… ¿Eh? ¿Por qué sentí que esa mirada era para mí…? No puedo estarme volviendo loco…- Negó con la cabeza.

-¡Tala! –

Ivanov volteó a la dirección donde escuchó que le llamaban, era Bryan que regresaba al hotel, sonriente y con una bolsa que parecía contener una botella de vidrio, se acercó hasta el pelirrojo que se veía un poco ido. -¿Qué ocurre… estás bien? – Preguntó con preocupación el chico Kuznetsov. A lo que Tala cerró sus ojos, se puso erguido, y se acomodó las ropas poniéndose serio como de costumbre respondió de lo más tranquilo – Nada. – Se dio la media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Bryan, el cual se quedó extrañado y le siguió soltando un suspiro de fastidio.

Encaminándose al hotel, Tala siguió pensando en aquel suceso extraño de hace unos momentos, y se puso aún más confundido; pero tampoco lo iba a tomar a la ligera. Bryan observó de perfil a su compañero y amigo y sabía que algo había sucedido, pero en su mente solo podía ser una cosa, o mejor dicho una persona, la chica Collingwood.

* * *

**Tres días después:**

-¿Ah? ¿Una conferencia especial? – Preguntó Vidaxir mientras se encontraba

-Así es, Señorita.- Dijo Vincent.

- Pues bueno, estaría bien, pasar a visitar a los chicos. No he tenido mucha interacción con el equipo de Kai… - La chica se quedó callada y sonrió ligeramente - Además… de que no estaría mal verlo…-

-Entonces… Llamaré al Señor Dickenson para darle su respuesta.-

-Muchas gracias, pero deja que yo lo haga…- Decía la chica Collingwood saliendo de la sala.

-Como guste.- Dijo Vincent haciendo una reverencia mientras veía a la joven dama alejarse.

* * *

**Japón: **

Aquí, el señor Dickenson tiene la idea de hacer una conferencia especial; con el motivo del campeonato mundial, las cosas cambiaran un poco, ya que ahora será de equipos, en parejas más que nada. Vidaxir está al tanto debido que sigue financiando casi en su totalidad a la BBA, y ha estado intimando un poco con los bladebreakers.

-¡Señorita Vidaxir! ¡Me alegra verla aquí!- Dijo el hombre con ambos brazos extendidos y muy emocionado.

-No podía faltar, Señor Dickenson…- Sonrió la joven acercándose al anciano que le tomó delicadamente de ambas manos, con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, pues la conferencia no tardará en comenzar. Me gustaría que me acompañara a dar el anuncio. -

-Claro, y lo que hablamos por teléfono, todo esto sigue siendo un secreto, ¿verdad? –

-Así es, espero que a los bey jugadores no se les complique este nuevo formato. Fue una idea que no me dejo dormir, ¡eje! -

-Sí, entiendo… De hecho se le ve un poco agotado. – Se aproximó a al hombre y le toco el antebrazo.

-Ay Señorita… - Se llevó una mano al saco y sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse la frente, se puso un poco abochornado. Vidaxir sonreía y siguió hablando -Esperemos… Aunque no suena nada mal, es un nuevo reto para muchos. En especial para aquellos que gustan de jugar solos. -

-Bueno, sígame.-

La conferencia apareció en todos los noticieros sobre el susodicho deporte, la junta se llevó a cabo en vivo, y los reporteros y periodistas tomaban nota o hacían sus típicas preguntas para saber más a detalle acerca del nuevo formato. Muchos de los presentes se sorprendieron de ver a la chica Collingwood en Japón, sabiendo que es una mujer ocupada la mayoría del tiempo.

* * *

De nuevo en Rusia, en un hotel, en una habitación casi oscura, solo se ve una tenue luz y el televisor encendido, hay una figura frente a la pantalla, en la cual enfocaba a la joven señorita, éste tocó la pantalla de manera delicada, y pasó sus dedos de la misma forma, un susurró salió de entre sus labios diciendo:

-¿Por qué Vidaxir…? –

* * *

Ya cuando pasa el tiempo, y las preliminares han llegado, Vidaxir, está en Japón, junto con el señor Dickenson, en el balcón privado para ver las luchas.

Después de unas peleas y varios enfrentamientos, Kai se enfrenta contra Daichi. El plato que se ha utilizado para este encuentro es _Jungle Stadium, _donde lo formaba un volcán, la jungla y un río, Daichi realmente lucia tanto emocionado como confiado, pues decía que la isla era muy parecida a la donde él vive. La chica Collingwood observaba todo desde el balcón; notó muy extraño a Kai, desde antes de comenzar la final del bloque, parece estar meditando más que de costumbre… - ¿Qué ocurre, Kai? – Dijo más para sí la joven, dando a notar su pequeña intranquilidad; por el chico Hiwatari. La pelea comenzó entre tanta habladuría y gritos, y la expectativa del público. Ambos jugadores se prepararon y al conteo del DJ Jazzman, lanzaron sus blades, parece que el pequeño Daichi está controlando muy bien la partida.

El beyblade de Kai, se posicionó encima de la montaña, Daichi decidió ir hasta donde él, embistiendo a Dranzer, pero el chico Hiwatari no parecía hacer ningún movimiento, ni ningún gesto más que estar con los ojos cerrados.

-_Kai… ¿Qué es lo que en realidad estás tramando…?_ – Pensó Vidaxir mientras seguía viendo como apaleaban a su blade, Daichi sonreía y reía, se le veía muy enérgico, pero Kai seguía quieto, meditando. Hasta cierto punto parecía que el chico quería perder el torneo, y quedar fuera esta vez, al menos ese era el pensamiento de muchos por las acciones que tomaba el chico Hiwatari.

De repente hizo un movimiento leve, Vidaxir logró divisar que se veía frustrado, Daichi tomó la iniciativa y decidido mandó a su Strata Dragoon a atacar con lo mejor al Dranzer de Kai, éste abrió los ojos por completo y lo contraataco tan tremendamente que más de uno resultó sorprendido por el poder del chico. Daichi se las vio negras, su blade cayó rendido enfrente suyo, rápidamente se puso de rodillas a recogerlo. El pequeño bowl quedó en llamas azules por el poder de Dranzer e inmediatamente aparecieron los de seguridad a apagar el fuego.

Se anuncia los ganadores para las peleas de equipo, para el campeonato mundial. Y a pesar de haber ganado, Kai; no se ve nada contento a comparación de Tyson, su reacción era muy obvia. Daichi fue uno de los finalistas no estaba muy conforme con los aplausos.

Tyson hablaba con Kai, pero seguía un poco distraído. El Señor Dickenson aparece en escena felicitando a ambos jugadores y muy satisfecho con el resultado del torneo, la chica Collingwood sube al escenario, luciendo un lindo vestido azul con toques de naranja, y unos zapatos de tacón naranjas, y una diadema de encaje del mismo color, se colocó a un costado del Señor Dickenson y veía discretamente a Kai, que seguía con la cabeza agachada. El anciano da un anuncio muy importante que deja a todo el público en general perplejo y sorprendido.

Las cosas cambian, ahora se podrá tener otros dos compañeros en el equipo, y el chico llamado Gin Tempestad, que en realidad resultó ser Hiro, el hermano mayor de Tyson, estuvo involucrado en algo con el señor Dickenson. Una bonita escena de hermandad se lleva a cabo en el estadio, pues desde hace muchos años Tyson y Hiro no se habían visto un buen tiempo.

* * *

El nuevo equipo de Tyson queda conformado por Tyson, Kai, Kenny y Daichi, y se les da un nuevo nombre _BBA Revolution_, después de lo anterior, los chicos están entrenando y esperando para saber los demás equipos que también entrarán al campeonato. A todo esto, Kai sigue pensando en qué debería hacer, y no puede evitar lo que siente por todo, por Tyson, él quiere ganar; pero como él mismo… El chico se fue a meditar en algún lugar a las afueras de la ciudad. Vidaxir, que ha estado al pendiente de los movimientos del equipo. Fue a encontrase con el chico sin sus escoltas demasiado cerca, vio a Kai de espaldas en silencio, dio un par de pasos y pareció percatarse diciendo:

-No es un buen momento… Necesito estar a solas- Dijo en un tono muy serio.

-Lo sé… Pero has estado actuando extraño desde hace días… Sé lo que piensas Kai, te conozco demasiado bien, como para no ver a través de ti.-

Kai se dio la media vuelta y soltó sus brazos diciendo -Sé que no puedo ocultarte nada, eres la única que no podría engañar tan fácilmente. –

Vidaxir, sonrió tiernamente, que hizo que el chico de cabellos azules le viese un poco embobado, le causo un ligero sonrojo. –Bien… Has lo que tengas que hacer…Te apoyare en lo que decidas…-

Kai miró a un costado y dijo- …Gracias… - Guardó silencio un momento para luego hacer una pregunta - ¿Por cierto, qué harás sobre Tala?- Cuando terminó la pregunta miro de nuevo a la chica pelirroja.

Vidaxir se sobresaltó, e intento responder – Eso… Ah… Emm… Recibí una llamada de él… Pero… no le, no le… decidí hablar… -

-Uhmm… ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó Kai con cierto interés.

-Es simple… después de lo que ocurrió… - Se quedó en silencio unos segundos respondiendo otra cosa - …Con el simple hecho de saber que está bien y mejor ahora, es suficiente para mí…- Su voz sonó un poco entristecida.

-Mentirosa…- Dijo Kai en su tono serio; pero un poco más severo.

- ¿Perdón? – Cuestionó, Vidaxir con el ceño fruncido.

Soltó un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos nuevamente diciendo – No te engañas ni a ti misma. Sé cuánto deseas estar con él… Así que…- Dio un par de pasos y dijo - ¿Por qué no vas y le buscas? -

Vidaxir le lanzó una mirada avergonzada, y trató de ocultar sus sentimientos lo más que podía, respondió -Yo…. No… No sabes lo que siento… Kai…-

Kai se aproximó hasta donde ella y le tomó del rostro; sonriendo – Así como tú me conoces, yo te conozco a ti.-

Vidaxir se sorprendió, era claro lo que sentía por más que quería aparentar. –Te odio, Kai…- Sonrió al sentirse descubierta… Kai sonrió y la chica se alejó de él para dejarle solo de nuevo.

En su camino iba muy pensativa, se dirigía al auto negro donde le esperaba su mayordomo Vincent y Jacob junto con dos hombres de traje oscuro. Entró una vez que le abrieron la puerta del auto y tomó asiento, le acompaño Vincent que de inmediato le vio muy reflexiva.

Todo parecía dar vueltas en su cabeza, mientras veía el paisaje a través de la ventana y un pensamiento vino a su mente.

-¿Y ahora qué debería hacer con respecto a Yuriy…? Kai tiene razón, lo pudo ver como si fuera un libro abierto… - Recordó que el chico ruso ya estaba listo para el torneo, ya que vio las noticias donde en cada parte del mundo se están llevando a cabo las preliminares de cada país. Suspiro ligeramente pensando – Aquello que sentí… cuando le vi después de meses… ¡je! Fue como si lo hubiese tenido enfrente… - Volvió a soltar un suspiro, y Vincent solo le veía de reojo tenía la remota idea de lo que sucedía en la mente de su joven ama.

_-¿Por qué… eres tú el que sabe cómo me siento, el que siempre me ve llorando como una niña…? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú el que me conforta con un abrazo y unas palabras…? Eres mi amigo de la infancia y sabiendo tus verdaderos sentimiento hacia a mí… sé que son lo bastante fuertes, pero… No puedes cruzar esa línea… no conmigo… Te quiero y te apreció demasiado y estás consciente de ello…-_

* * *

**Mientras tanto: **

Kai seguía en el puerto, cerca del faro observando el mar, ya se había encontrado con Hiro y también le había dado una respuesta a su silencio. Entre el sonido de las olas, y los estruendos del mar chocando con las rocas, pudo oír unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente hacia donde se encuentra, se detuvieron y escuchó:

-¿…Kai?-

El chico volteó con sus ojos entreabiertos, quedó de perfil y luego miro una vez que abrió sus parpados completamente, esbozó una ligera sonrisa de lado pero también otro tipo de expresión como de desagrado. –Tala…- Dijo, Kai.

Tala Ivanov se aproxima un poco más; dejando un espacio considerable, dice – Acabo de llegar, así que preguntaré ¿A qué debo tu invitación, Kai? –

El chico Hiwatari, serio como de costumbre, abre la boca diciendo – He tomado una decisión. He dejado el equipo BBA Revolution, tengo mis propios motivos, y quiero saber si puedo unirme al tuyo. Sé que eres el capitán del equipo Blitzkrieg boyz. –

Tala poco impresionado trata de sonreír, pues se le han venido unos recuerdos poco agradables de cuando estaba en la abadía, y cuando encontró a la chica Collingwood abrazada por el mismo Kai que está enfrente de él. –Oh… Ya veo. Sí que has tomado una buena decisión y no me sorprende, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pues; me parece perfecto. Bienvenido al equipo, Kai. – Le extendió su mano derecha, esperando a que el peliazul le respondiera de la misma manera, Kai le miró unos segundo y enseguida estrecho su mano, dando a entender por completo que ahora sería parte de los Blitzkrieg Boyz.

…_Fin del capítulo 6…Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **…Y hasta aquí le dejamos mis buenos amigos lectores, disculpen que me tarde y esto va para** Chobits**, (amm… no sé si eres hombre o mujer, creo que mujer xD) pero he tenido una semana difícil en el trabajo y me consume en su totalidad, es por eso que me tardo nwnU. Y pues; trato de compensarlo de la mejor manera posible. De nuevo agradezco sus reviews, me animan a continuar y me hacen feliz. Veo o mejor dicho leo caras nuevas xD como **tentenxneji4ever**, y **Dark Alessa**, muchas gracias por su review, y espero que en este capítulo se les haya despejado alguna duda (ajá xP) Bueno pues ya saben, cualquier cosa pueden mandarme un inbox sí lo leeré y pues bueno, cuídense, y bendiciones.


	8. Capítulo 7: Rechazo por Protección 2da

**Capítulo 7:**

Rechazo por Protección - Segunda Parte

Ablehnung durch Schutz

* * *

Los primeros enfrentamientos serían, primero en la ciudad de Nueva York, Estados Unidos; y antes el equipo BBA Revolution y sus integrantes tendrían un campamento o entrenamiento especial que Hiro organizó. La chica Vidaxir no podía asistir, además de que sabía que Kai ya no pertenecería más al equipo, mas sin embargo desconocía los planes del chico Hiwatari. Se quedó en Japón un poco más para arreglar unos asuntos en una de las sucursales de su empresa, con la llegada del torneo era obvio que había gran demanda de beyblades. En una reunión con los empleados de dicha empresa recibió una llamada; que Vincent le pasó con discreción, era el joven Hiwatari que se escuchaba como de costumbre o eso parecía.

-Vidaxir...-

-¿Que sucede, Kai? ¿Necesitas algo? –

-No, no es eso... Necesito hablar contigo... Es urgente– Diciendo esto, el chico colgó.

En el celular personal de la chica Collingwood se escuchó el típico sonido cuando terminan la llamada. Ella pensó unos segundos, y se preocupó; pues Kai no parecía estar muy bien del todo, y parecía que algo le ocultaba, en ese lapso de tiempo le llegó un mensaje de texto el cual abrió y supo que era de Kai, donde le mencionó acerca del lugar de encuentro. Decidió aceptar verle en cuanto terminó su reunión, y deprisa llegó al hotel en el que el joven Hiwatari le había citado, dejó a Vincent y al par de escoltas que le acompañaban de momento atrás, no era del todo necesario que le siguieran, pues pensó que aquello que le quisiera decir Kai, era muy personal como para querer verla tan repentinamente y con urgencia. Siguió caminando, se acomodó el saco carmesí que era parte del ropaje, iba como todo una ejecutiva, vestía un pantalón negro, su cabello lo traía suelto como de costumbre, y aquellos zapatos de tacón rojizos, desde lo lejos divisó de espaldas al chico Hiwatari; en el lobby.

Kai escuchó su taconeo -Sabía que vendrías... – Dijo él en su típico tono de voz.

-Tenía qué...- Se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos - Sonabas un poco raro... Ahora dime, ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó la chica con interés.

Kai se acercó hasta ella, y le sonrió diciendo – No hay nada de qué preocuparse… Al menos… no por mí…- Le pasó de largo y tras suyo apareció el mismo Tala Ivanov en persona. La impresión de Vidaxir fue tremendamente impactante, su corazón se aceleró, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo en el momento, su cabeza le engañaba, y su cuerpo le delataba, dio un paso hacia atrás por reflejo; justo cuando veía a Ivanov aproximarse a ella, y enseguida volteó hacia Kai que seguía su andar.

-¡¿Kai...?! ¡KAI!- Él le ignoró, Vidaxir va hacia él, y alcanza a tocarle la manga de su ropa – ¡Espera! – Termina de decir, al mismo tiempo que Kai se gira a mirarla da un manotazo, causando que la chica Collingwood cayese de sentón por el movimiento brusco del chico, el cual dijo al verla en el suelo y quejarse – No fue mi intención…-

Tala se aproximó a Vidaxir, la cual está muy desconcertada. Alza su rostro a verle, justo observa que él agachó su cabeza, ve darle la espalda y alejarse de ella a toda prisa. –Kai…- Dijo en susurro para sí misma. Volteó a ver a Tala, y su rostro cambió nuevamente se le veía perturbada – _A pesar de lo que sientes... a pesar de... lo que siente... Es capaz de hacer esto... ¿Kai...Cómo...Cómo puedes? –_ Se percató de que el chico Ivanov estaba a punto de tener contacto con ella así que gritó sin quitarle la vista de encima– ¡No me toques! – Ivanov intentó ayudarla, se quedó estupefacto con la mano en el aire, la chica Collingwood se puso de pie por sí misma, se ordenó el saco rojizo y le dio la espalda, pero aun así no volteó a ver al chico Ivanov, el cual se enderezó e intento decir:

-Vidaxir…-

-No sé cómo se le ocurrió esto a Kai, pero no estoy interesada en escucharte. Discúlpame, tengo cosas que hacer. –

Tala, perplejo y con los ojos bien abiertos le miró dar solo unos pasos alejándose de él, dejándolo nuevamente con las palabras en la boca, tomo una decisión sin saber el resultado, frunció el ceño se dirigió a ella y la pescó del antebrazo, la jaloneo a él violentamente, Vidaxir se impresionó mucho no esperaba que le hiciera tal cosa, con el semblante lleno de desconcierto; le miró a los ojos, notando que el chico estaba molesto, e inmediatamente le quitó la mirada de encima viendo hacia un costado, Tala le gritó:

-¡No me dejarás hablando solo! ¡Ya no más! – Vidaxir le escuchó a la perfección y guardo silencio esperando a que se desahogara de cierto modo. – Necesito saberlo aquí y ahora… ¿Por qué no respondes las llamadas? ¿Por qué me evitas de esa manera? – Vidaxir siguió en silencio, hasta que Tala le apretó un poco por la impaciencia de que la chica solo estuviera muda. – ¡Vidaxir, te estoy hablando!- La zarandeó hacia enfrente y atrás - ¡Respóndeme! – La chica se contenía por hablar, cerró sus ojos por la molestia, el momento incomodo, y la pena que le daba… Tala volvió a gritar con más desesperación.

-¡¿Por qué, Vidaxir?! ¡Por qué no tomas mis llamadas! ¡¿Por qué me ignoras de esta manera?! -

Vidaxir reaccionó y finalmente contestó -Aah… Eso… ¡Eso es porque me duele verte…! ¡Después de lo que pasó…! de todo… tu y yo ¡no somos más nada! ¡Me lastimas Tala! – Gritó a todo pulmón la chica Collingwood.

Tala se impactó tanto por lo que escuchó, de inmediato aflojo la mano en la que sostenía el antebrazo de la chica, ella se soltó, llevó su mano a esa parte para sobarse, y dio unos pasos atrás, viéndole a punto de derramar lágrimas… Tala despertó del trance y dijo – Pero… Vidaxir… Eso… Yo… ¡¿Cómo crees que me siento yo, ahora?! –

-¡No me importa! ¡Solo aléjate de mí!- Dijo la chica dándose la media vuelta para salir huyendo del lugar, y alejarse lo más que podía del chico.

Tala quedó aún más estupefacto; ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Pero aun así, le siguió, antes de que saliera y llegara a sus guardaespaldas.

-¡Vidaxir! ¡Di que no sientes nada por mí! –

Ella le escuchó, y siguió corriendo.

-¡Vidaxir! - La alcanzó finalmente y la pescó de la cintura, cargándola y dio un giro para ponerla de nuevo en el piso, y dijo abrazándola desde atrás – ¡Te amo, Vidaxir, te amo! –

La chica se sintió pequeña en ese momento, sus sentimientos se combinaron, todo estaba revuelto, impactada por lo que ha dicho el chico Ivanov, se rompió, lloro tan fuerte como una niña pequeña… Era la primera vez que lloraba frente a Tala de esa manera… Se zafó del chico, y enseguida se le trepo en la ropa, llorando en su pecho. Tala la abrazó como si nada más importara, y enterró parte de su rostro en el cabello rojizo de la joven Collingwood, pues le llega más o menos por la altura del pecho.

-Vidaxir, dime… ¿qué soy yo sin ti…? Nadie en mi vida me había obsequiado algo tan hermoso como tú… -

La chica siguió llorando en las ropas del chico, y negó con la cabeza, para decir:

-Su-suficiente… n-no digas más…- Dijo en un tono entrecortado por el sollozo.

Tala esbozó una ligera sonrisa, luego se movió poco para poder ver a la chica, la cual se resistió poco, y dijo – ¿Sabes…?- Se secó las lágrimas - Jamás quise que me vieras de esta manera…. Tan débil, tan vulnerable… No quise que me vieras llorar… nunca te lo hubiese permitido… Yuriy- Hizo que sonara como una amenaza, pero Tala no le tomó mucha importancia, se acercó y al mismo tiempo llevó ambas manos al rostro de la chica, y le acarició suavemente los labios en los cuales tenía la mirada fija desde hace un rato, se acercó dejando menos espacio, Vidaxir sonrojada de mejillas y nariz, reaccionó volteándole la cara diciendo – No pidas tanto en la primera cita…- Se apartó y se alejó de Tala, él se quedó un poco impresionado le había negado un beso que esperaba tomar.

* * *

Fuera del Hotel, estaban sus escoltas, entre ellos Jacob que inmediatamente notó que el chico Ivanov salía tras ella, Vincent también se sorprendió.

-_Es por eso que el joven Hiwatari… salió primero… además de que le noté un poco cabizbajo…-_ Se dijo el mayordomo, recordando haber visto a Kai marcharse.

La chica Collingwood llegó hasta ellos, Tala se detuvo un par de pasos más atrás, Vidaxir miró tanto a Jacob como a Vincent, los cuales trataban de disimular y evitar preguntar al respecto. La chica esbozó una sonrisa y dio un paso hacia la puerta que le abrió el joven chofer. – Vamos a casa…- Están en Japón, en sí la chica no tiene una casa, más que una que usa para vacacionar, pero Vincent entendió el significado del comentario. Entró Tala detrás de ella, luego Vincent, y Jacob se fue en otro auto aparte con los otros escoltas.

De camino del hotel a la residencia de estilo japonés, la chica dijo que Tala y su equipo permanecerían unos días bajo entrenamiento intensivo, y que por esa razón deberían estar en un lugar aislado, decidió ir con ellos en algún lugar de Rusia.

* * *

**Aeropuerto de Rusia: **

-¿Estás segura de esto, Vidaxir? – Pregunta Tala con ligera preocupación en su voz, la chica Collingwood que vestía un lindo suéter largo en rosa y unas pantimedias gruesas color negro, y unas botas rosas respondió yendo hacia él – Claro que sí…Completamente…- Enfatizo con una sonrisa, que dejo anonadado al chico Ivanov el cual respondió – Bien…- Volteó su mirada a un costado viendo que venían Bryan, Spencer y Kai al final. Vidaxir se giró a ellos diciendo – Bueno, pues yo les sigo. – Los tres chicos se detuvieron. Después de un rato ya cuando cada quien tomó sus pertenencias en la aduana, salieron del aeropuerto donde tomaron un taxi que los llevó a las afueras de Moscú, luego caminaron un rato, el frío se sentía en la piel, de repente comenzó una leve nevada, Tala no se apartaba casi nada de la chica Collingwood, Kai permanecía en silencio, Spencer y Bryan hablaban sobre comida, algunas chicas que conocieron u otras cosas. Vidaxir iba muy fresca, sonriente en todo el camino, pero veía al chico Hiwatari, pues lo tenía enfrente y solo podía mirar su espalda. – ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Tala.

-Claro.- Respondió la chica sin verle, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-El frío no te está afectando tanto, ¿verdad? –

Vidaxir negó con la cabeza mientras decía – Para nada. No te preocupes, apenas y lo siento. – Alzó su vista al cielo gris viendo caer los pequeños copos de nieve blanca diciendo – Me encanta este clima…- Volvió a sonreír, Tala se puso un poco sorprendido, siendo ella una dama y que no tuviera frío era un poco raro, pues está tal y como salió del aeropuerto. –Nosotros… siempre estuvimos practicando con todo tipo de climas extremos… al punto de caer cansados… Eso hizo que me enfermara algunas veces, pero por eso mismo me fortalecí. Desde pequeño siempre he visto nieve, también me agrada, y todo, solo que a veces me aburre. –

Vidaxir le escuchó con atención y le dijo – Je… Es como un gran libro en blanco, el cual puedes llenar con lo que gustes, hay cosas que se van a borrar con el paso del tiempo, sí. Y pues entiendo el que te aburra, tú prácticamente lo has visto toda tu vida. –

-Así es…- Miró al frente, y enseguida dijo – Ya hemos llegado…- Vidaxir volteó su vista y miró un edificio un tanto sombrío – Así que… Ahí es donde piensan entrenarse.-

-Sí - Respondió el chico en su tono habitual.

Solo faltan unos días, casi una semana para que inicie el torneo oficialmente, los Blitzkrieg boyz junto con la chica Collingwood permanecieron en aquel edificio por esos días. Vidaxir los ayudo poco a entrenar; pues no solo era una cara bonita, y una empresaria importante, sabía bien lo que es un beyblade, y un beyluchador.

Hubo momentos incomodos entre Tala y Kai ya que éste último desaparecía misteriosamente por las noches, regresando sucio y herido, Vidaxir se lo topó en una ocasión.

*Se escucha la puerta principal azotarse *

Vidaxir que estaba en bata y en la cocina, corre aprisa hasta ver a Kai agotado a punto de caer al suelo.

-¡Kai! – Grita la chica yendo a él, que se pone de pie diciendo.

-Estoy bien…-

-¡No es cierto! ¿Por qué vienes en tan mal estado? – Decía observando el ropaje y el cuerpo del chico.

- Dije que estoy bien. Esto no te concierne.- Respondió de mala gana, Kai.

-Me concierne y mucho, soy tu amiga Kai, me importas. No seas un necio.-

-Ugh…- Expresó Kai caminando y pasándola de largo. Vidaxir volteó inmediatamente y le dijo seriamente – Lo último, que vi cuando me olvidaste, fue esto mismo… Tu espalda alejarse… Dejándome en medio de ese oscuro y frío pasillo; con un nudo en la garganta…- Kai escuchó y se detuvo en seco, sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión del recuerdo amargo de la chica Collingwood, solo movió poco su cabeza quedando de perfil y dijo en voz baja – Lo siento. – Vidaxir le alcanzó a oír, y notó el remordimiento que le causaba esa escena de su pasado, así como esa disculpa silenciosa. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que en la parte de las escaleras el chico Ivanov escuchó y observó lo que se llevó a cabo, agacho su rostro; pero decidió no armar un escándalo.

Muy temprano en la mañana, Ivanov se despertó y salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la noche anterior hubo una ventisca, y había demasiada nieve por todo el lugar, a lo lejos se veía unos árboles y pinos, montañas frías como un tempano, y mucho más a la distancia una que otra casa o cabaña. Tala camino por un buen tiempo, llegó hasta lo que era un bosque, se adentró en él y pasó un sendero para llegar hasta una especie de barranco, se detuvo sin llegar a la orilla, miró al cielo nublado que tapaba la poca luz de sol que hubo hace un rato, extendió sus brazos a los lados y se dejó caer hacia atrás, cayendo sobre la suave y fría nieve blanca. El chico estaba serio; mirando hacia el cielo, pero en su mirar se podía percibir un sentimiento turbio, él estaba un poco aturdido.

_**Flashback**_

-…Su voz… su aroma, su figura… ¡Todo! ¡Me está enloqueciendo! – Decía el chico Ivanov desesperadamente a un hombre que se encuentra frente a él, es el psicólogo que le sigue tratando después de su salida del hospital.

-Tranquilízate Tala… Debes poder superar esto en tu vida.- Dijo el hombre maduro, en un tono suave y calmado.

-¡No quiero! – Se puso de pie violentamente.

-Ese es tu principal problema enemigo… Deberías de.-

-¡Ja, ja, ja! – Rio el chico Ivanov – Usted no sabe lo que siento. Solo supone y deduce, pero en realidad no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo siento en realidad. –

El psicólogo asombrado, y perplejo miró al chico Ivanov muy exasperado, dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo – Tienes razón… Yo solo soy un pequeño vínculo para apoyarte emocionalmente. No te obligaré a nada, todo depende de ti; y de lo que decidas. –

Con estas palabras, Tala recordó que Bryan le había dicho algo muy similar poco tiempo antes. Se calmó con eso y se sentó de nuevo al sillón de cuero, meditando. El hombre frente a él, sonrió de manera confortante, diciendo al verle su mirada, la cual no se veía perdida sino todo lo contrario. –Lo has decidido… Muy bien… Así podremos terminar con esto.

Tala sonrió de una manera inquietante, pero sin verse maligno. Contestó – Sí…- Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta para salir.

_**Fin del Flash**_

Al pasar las horas y que cada miembro del equipo; incluida Vidaxir, se levantó y preparó el desayuno fue cuando se percataron de que Tala no había hecho ruido alguno; ni nadie lo había visto salir de su habitación.

-¿Dónde está…? – Volteó su mirada a Bryan el cual nervioso respondió

-No, no tengo idea… Debe seguir dormido…-

Vidaxir contestó de una manera seria – Puede ser… - Miró a Kai el cual estaba probando el desayuno de su plato, sintió la vista pesada de la chica y volteó a verle diciendo – Ya fui a su habitación, no está ahí…- La chica al oírle se puso de pie, haciendo ruido con la dichosa silla de madera, y salió del comedor para dirigirse a la puerta principal, tomó una bufanda blanca, solo traía un vestido corto color café claro, una medias de frío blancas, y unas botas; abrió la puerta de par en par, dio un pasó afuera, y sintió el jaloneó de sus ropas, volteó su cabeza y miró al chico Hiwatari que le detenía diciendo:

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –

- Iré a buscarle…-

-¿A dónde? Ni siquiera sabes dónde puede estar, a lo mejor y regresa en un rato. No deberías preocuparte tanto…-

-No molestes, Kai. Él no se iría sin avisar, al menos no a mí. Es muy extraño… - Pensó un poco – Debió pasarle algo… o tal vez…- Kai observó la frustración de la chica y dijo sacándola de su meditación – Bien, como quieras. Te acompaño…-

-No es necesario, puedo ir sola.- Rechazó la ayuda del chico con cortesía.

-Te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda, la quieras o no.- Dijo el chico en un tono molesto.

-Bien…- Le dio la espalda y salieron ambos del lugar. Mientras Bryan y Spencer se quedaron en el edificio un poco preocupados por su líder de equipo, pero lo que pensaba el chico Kuznetsov, era que Tala tenía de nuevo unos conflictos internos, así como muchas dudas acerca de su retorno con la chica Collingwood.

* * *

Los jóvenes se aventuraron en buscar por todo el terreno cercano a la casa, gritando por todas partes, pasaron así unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, hasta que llegaron cerca al bosque de pinos que quedaba a treinta minutos a pie, Vidaxir señaló al lugar, Kai le siguió sin chistar.

Hubo una ráfaga de viento frío, que causó que la chica se desbalanceara cuando caminaba a la entrada del bosque, cerró por un momento los ojos, y en cuanto los abrió divisó algo a lo lejos, un bulto blanco que se movía sigilosamente entre los troncos de los árboles.

-¿Yuriy…? – Pronunció para sí.

Kai le miró alejarse, le siguió, de repente la chica se fue corriendo, se sorprendió al verla así, le gritó - ¡Vidaxir! ¡Espera, a dónde vas! –

La chica ignoro por completo a Hiwatari, siguió corriendo como si quisiera alcanzar aquello que perseguí con desesperación, corrió un gran tramo, llegando a un punto en el que se sintió perdida. Observó a todas las direcciones, se le notaba confusa, sintió algo poco peculiar pasar cerca de ella, volteó a una dirección y entonces lo encontró:

-¡Yuriy! – Gritó la chica Collingwood en tono de alivio, corrió hacia el chico.

Tala seguía recostado con los ojos cerrados, y la dichosa presencia fue el lobo albino, lo había guiado hasta él, sintió esa misma presencia en aquella otra ocasión, el cuadrúpedo se quedó unos segundos a su costado. Ivanov abrió sus ojos lentamente, confundido, pensó que se trataba de un sueño, pues giró su vista y miró aquél lobo de ojos azules, escuchó la voz de su novia, la cual cayó de rodillas en la nieve cerca de él.

-Yuriy… Estás bien…- Decía muy aliviada y contenta.

-¿También lo ves? – Cuestionó Tala con seriedad.

-Eh… Sí…- Respondió Vidaxir, al entender de lo que decía.

-Pensé que me estaba volviendo loco…- Mencionó el chico con una sonrisa de lado.

-Ah… ¿Por qué lo dices? – Dijo Vidaxir sonriéndole.

-Es que… se parece a uno que vi en cerca de Siberia…-

-Ah… Ya veo… Aunque suene raro, yo también vi uno hace años, cuando estuve en Siberia… Fue algo… demasiado extraño… casi mágico. - Dijo ella.

Tala y Vidaxir se vieron a la cara, sorprendidos, confundidos y un poco nerviosos, la chica esbozó una leve sonrisa, Tala le miró y en seguida se enderezó para sentarse; y llevó su mano derecha al rostro de la joven – ¿Crees que signifique algo…? –

-Ah… - Expresó Vidaxir viendo hacia un costado, se había puesto sonrojada y no quería que Tala se diera cuenta - Puede ser… Tal vez y sí.-

-Bien, porque yo también lo creo.- Dijo Tala, y miró de nuevo a los labios de la chica, ella volteó a verle y lo notó, en seguida sonrió diciendo – Ni se te ocurra…- Se puso de pie, y le dio la mano para que se apoyara en ella. Tala refunfuño diciendo – No deberías de hacerme el desaire tan seguido.-

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué no? Tengo mis razones Yuriy, y por eso es que debo aguantarme…-

Tala se dio cuenta de aquellas palabras de la chica y sonrió pícaramente diciendo – Bien… Espero y sigas soportando, porque llegarás a un punto en el que haré que caigas.-

-Uy, eso sonó a una amenaza… - Dijo Vidaxir, mientras se acomodó sus anteojos.

-Tal vez…- Dijo en un tono casi perverso

-Yuriy…-

-…Vidaxir…-

Ambos se vieron de manera retadora, había iniciado una especie de batalla entre ellos y no se habían dado cuenta de ello, Vidaxir sonrió y se mordisqueó el labio inferior dándole la espalda al chico pelirrojo que notó aquel gesto seductor, Tala sabía lo que intentó provocar y dibujo una sonrisa aceptando el reto.

Kai llegó hasta ellos, Tala se sorprendió poco al verlo.

-Te perdí… Así que decidí esperar. Veo que estás bien, Tala. –

-Por supuesto, sólo necesitaba aclarar unas ideas.-

-Uhm… Entiendo…- Les dio la espalda y se alejó de la pareja.

Vidaxir solo observó a ambos chicos, sacando unas conclusiones.

* * *

El tiempo terminó, los últimos dos equipos que faltaban, ósea los White Tigers X y los Blitzkrieg boyz, en éste último, Kai ha decidido entrar al equipo de Tala. Llegaron a la ciudad de Nueva York, en un avión privado de la chica Collingwood.

Vidaxir llega junto los integrantes del equipo, acompañada de su fiel amigo, y mayordomo Vincent, y un par de escoltas. Los reporteros y periodistas, están transmitiendo en vivo la noticia al saber que Kai Hiwatari ha dejado al equipo de los BBA, para unirse a los Blitzkrieg boyz.

-Señorita Collignwood ¿Está usted de acuerdo con esta separación? – Cuestionó una joven reportera de cabellera rubia.

-Yo no soy Kai Hiwatari, él es quien puede darle esa respuesta. Además, es solo un campeonato, Kai tiene sus razones para no querer ser más parte del equipo de los BBA, así que sí, estoy de acuerdo. – Respondió la joven señorita.

-Señorita una pregunta más. ¿Entonces usted, financiara al equipo Blitzkrieg boyz? – Dijo un hombre maduro de cabello castaño claro, y anteojos.

-Por supuesto, seguiré tanto a Tala como a Kai a donde vayan, así que me verán en todos los encuentros – Finalizó con una sonrisa.

-¿Uhm? ¿A Tala…? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Señorita Collingwood?- Preguntó la misma joven mujer.

-Oh, pues verán… Tala Ivanov, y yo… Hemos vuelto a ser novios…- Dijo esto último un poco sonrojada.

Los reposteros, inmediatamente termino por confirmar lo dicho se amontonaron cerca de ella, Jacob apareció en escena para proteger a su jefa, Tala se aproximó a la joven desde atrás, pero los fotógrafos no dejaban de capturar una toma de la pareja, el chico Ivanov se le notó fastidiado y Vidaxir se percató, llevó su mano al cuello del ropaje del joven pelirrojo, y lo jaloneó hacia ella, mirándole muy penetrantemente le dijo en susurró – Yo estoy acostumbrada a esto… Pero tú… Vas a tener que adaptarte…- Suspiró un poco agitada la chica, Tala se dio cuenta y también le vio sonrojada, él preguntó – ¿Vidaxir…? – Ella le soltó pero seguía respirando rápidamente – Bien…- Le dio la espalda – Hay que darnos prisa…- Dio un par de pasos y tocó la espalda de Jacob, éste entendió que su jefa quería avanzar, así que caminó para que los periodistas se apartaran, Kai no era la única noticia del día, pues la joven Collingwood daba algo más de qué hablar, y sabiendo el pasado turbio que tuvo el joven Ivanov, salieron más de una y mil preguntas.

* * *

**Más tarde:**

Los Blitzkrieg boyz se encontraban en una habitación muy grande, hermosa y de lujo, la chica Collingwood se encontraba un piso arriba del de ellos en la suite presidencial.

-Wow…- Expresó Bryan embelesado por la elegancia del cuarto y notó que todo era de gran calidad – Tu novia sí que se lució – Mencionó viendo hacia Tala; que apenas iba hacia el cuarto de baño, con su semblante serio, esbozó una ligera sonrisa – ¡Mph! – Expresó y se dio la media vuelta para seguir su camino, se quitó la chamarra, y entró al baño.

Spencer se dirigió a un cuarto más donde estaba una gran cama, Kai se quedó en la sala, tomó asiento en el sofá cómodamente, y permaneció con los ojos cerrados como si estuviese meditando.

-Vamos a comer algo, ¿Qué les parece? – Comentó Spencer.

Bryan contestó sonriente – Es buena idea. ¿Qué dices, Kai…? ¿Ordenamos servicio a la habitación o salimos…? –

*TOC, TOC*

Se escuchó que llamaron a la puerta, Bryan se dirigió a ella y enseguida abrió para saber de quién se tratase, se le notó una ligera sorpresa en su rostro.

-Hola, Bryan. ¿Puedo pasar…? – Dijo Vidaxir Collingwood, con una sonrisa. Traía puesto un vestido color blanco, de manga corta; y en la cintura le adornaba una cinta naranja, lo combinaba con zapatos naranjas con cintas cruzadas en las piernas, su cabello rojizo lo traía suelto como de costumbre y llevaba consigo un paraguas transparente. Le acompañaban dos de sus hombres.

Bryan embelesado respondió – S-sí… Adelante. – Se hizo a un lado e inmediatamente la joven entró a la habitación de los chicos junto con sus hombres. Volteó a todas direcciones miro a Spencer y por ultimo a Kai. Preguntó – ¿Y…Tala…? - Bryan respondió – Está tomando una ducha…- Señaló a la puerta blanca del baño. Vidaxir dijo más para su par de escoltas – Bien, esperen aquí.- Todos los presentes se quedaron perplejos, y la vieron ir hacia el baño, la puerta está abierta sin el cerrojo, se escucha el correr del agua, abrió y entró el chico Ivanov no se percató hasta que ella hablo.

-Ejem… Yuriy…-

Éste se sobresaltó y miró a la chica por el cristal del vidrio, ella no bajo la mirada ni nada, solo sonreía diciendo – Je,je… Si quieres me baño contigo…-

Tala se sonrojo a más no poder y de espaldas decía -¡Aaah! ¡Vidaxir! ¡Estoy a punto de terminar! ¡Sal, por favor! -

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Sí, sí ya voy… No vayas a querer aprovecharte de mí… eh…-

Tala ruborizado contestó – De ninguna manera, en tal caso sería un ataque sorpresa.-

Vidaxir antes de cerrar la puerta volteó con una ceja arqueada y dijo – Sorpréndeme. Te doy oportunidad a que lo intentes. -

* * *

El día finalmente está aquí… Ya los equipos están en sus vestidores, preparándose para salir a la presentación del campeonato mundial. La joven Collingwood aparece en la entrada del estadio con un muy lindo vestido en rojo, unos zapatos negros de tacón con un moño sobre el tobillo, y su cabello a medio recoger, un par de sus escoltas; incluido Jacob está a su lado. Y detrás de ella, vienen los Blitzkrieg boyz, cada uno sale del auto negro que es más una limosina, fotógrafos y camarógrafos enfocan cada movimiento de los integrantes del equipo, muchos están interesados en Kai y en Tala por las ultimas noticias confirmadas hace poco.

**En los vestidores:**

-Muy bien… El tiempo ha llegado, y si les toca participar primero; saben que les deseo lo mejor y que sea una batalla justa. – Dijo todo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Cada uno le escuchó a la perfección, Tala sentado en una silla le miró como acostumbra, Kai está recargado en la pared, se le nota muy pensativo, Spencer y Bryan están sentados uno a lado del otro preparando sus blades sobre la mesita que tienen frente a sí. Vidaxir se acerca al chico Hiwatari, Tala enseguida volteó su rostro para ver a otro lado, pone un semblante reflejando disgusto.

-Kai…- Dice en susurró la chica, el chico abre los ojos saliendo de sus pensamientos, se pone erguido y le mira. Vidaxir sonríe diciendo en voz baja – Estás pensando en Tyson, ¿verdad? – Kai volteó su mirada hacia un costado de ella diciendo – ¿Tengo que responder a eso? – Vidaxir con una ligera impresión dice sonriente – No, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Ya me lo imagine…- Se da la media vuelta diciendo – Bien, me retiro… Estaré en el balcón con el Señor Dickenson, si me necesitan saben dónde encontrarme. Con su permiso…- Salió de la habitación, sus escoltas se acercaron de nuevo a ella, y caminó por el pasillo.

Tala un poco incómodo, miró al chico Hiwatari diciéndole – ¿Estás listo, Kai? –

Éste respondió un poco altanero – Por supuesto…- se acomodó el pañuelo blanco que siempre trae alrededor de su cuello, y salió del cuarto.

El momento llegó, y listos todos los equipos tras bambalinas; se acomodaron los miembros en diferentes puntos del escenario, la joven Collingwood se dirigía al balcón privado, volteó hacia atrás justo donde ya estaba de pie el DJ Jazzman abriendo el espectáculo.

Se dispuso a presentar a los equipos que salieron victoriosos en los encuentros, el primero fue los BBA Revolution, se abrió la escotilla del escenario de par en par y salieron de él como un elevador. Después, los PPB All starz, seguidos de los White Tiger X, el Batallón Barthez, la Dinastía F, en donde solo eran los hermanos Fernández, y por último, pero no menos importante los Blitzkrieg boyz, la reacción típica de Kai era seriedad y serenidad ante todo, Tala de igual manera se le veía bien. Por otra parte Tyson reflejaba frustración al haber confirmado aquello que se decía que no, se sentía igual de traicionado como con los demás excompañeros de equipo.

Bien, es tiempo de elegir al azar quiénes serán los primeros equipos en enfrentarse, en la pantalla grande aparecieron los dos integrantes principales de los equipos y como una ruleta se fueron encendiendo las fotografías, el público y los demás estaban expectantes por ver quiénes serían los escogidos para iniciar la primera ronda de apertura. Después de unos segundos se detiene justo en los BBA y los White Tiger X, la impresión de los demás grupos y el público fue grande. El pelinegro de Ray estaba estupefacto ¿lo esperaba? La respuesta es un sí; pero no tan pronto. Tyson pensaba en otras cosas, se sentía traicionado por completo y que todos estaban en su contra. Vidaxir que veía todo desde arriba, se sorprendió y soltó un aire de alivio al saber que no se enfrentaría Kai en primero lugar contra Tyson, se dio la media vuelta y salió del balcón para recibir a su equipo, escuchó el gritadero de emoción de la gente, pues esperan una gran beybatalla por ambos equipos elegidos.

Kai junto con los demás abandonaron el escenario, el chico Granger se le notaba molesto, los siguió, y decidió enfrentarle.

En el pasillo Tyson le grita a Kai de cosas, y justo en ese momento la chica Collingwood apareció entre tanto reproche por parte del chico Granger que sólo quería unas palabras definitivas del chico Hiwatari. Spencer, Bryan y Tala parecían querer quitárselo de encima, y también le gritaban diciéndole que Kai pertenece a los Blitzkrieg boyz. Vidaxir sorprendida ante el pequeño escándalo que se está llevando a cabo permaneció callada y miraba al chico Hiwatari que tenía casi enfrente, notó que abrió los ojos y con su típica mirada se volteó hacia Tyson diciéndole:

- No es nada personal, Tyson… Vine aquí a ganar, cosa que no puedo hacer contigo. – Hizo una pausa para que el chico Granger lo digiriera, que pensará lo que quisiera y siguió hablando - Sabes, tengo una reputación que mantener. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Expresó Tyson – ¿Me estás insultando? –

Kai cerró los ojos y se dio la media vuelta alejándose del montón, susurró a la chica – Vámonos…- Ella le siguió mientras Tyson aun gritaba – ¡No he terminado de hablar! ¡Odio que hagas eso…! ¡Siempre te largas en medio de una conversación! – Replicó el chico, molesto.

-Tranquilízate, chico – Decía Spencer deteniendo los pasos de Tyson.

-Si de verdad quieres arreglar tus cosas, hazlo como el beyluchador que eres, y demuéstralo en el campo de batalla.- Dijo Tala dándose la media vuelta – Nos vemos… Tyson…- Bryan y Spencer le siguieron riendo y sonriendo.

Mientras, más adelante; la chica Collingwood y el joven Hiwatari charlaron:

-Es lo que más deseas, ¿no, Kai? – Comentó Vidaxir, Tala los había alcanzado y logró escuchar la respuesta del chico Hiwatari.

-Mph… Hay algo que deseo aún más…- Respondió mientras seguía caminando al lado de la chica Collingwood que se quedó sorprendida por la respuesta inusual del chico. Tala entrecerró sus ojos entendiendo esas palabras, Vidaxir volteó de reojo mirando a Tala, y le dijo – ¿Qué ocurrió con Tyson? –

-él… ya se ha ido. – Dijo un poco desganado Tala. –Tiene que prepararse para luchar, espero que estas circunstancias no le afecten su desempeño como jugador que es.-

-Oh… Eso espero…- Contestó Vidaxir.

Kai solo permaneció en silencio, mientras seguía caminando.

* * *

**Más tarde:**

Después del decepcionante enfrentamiento de la BBA y los White Tiger X, en donde éste último equipo salió victorioso debido a la desconcentración y desesperación de Tyson perdieron ante Ray y Lee, todos los que presenciaron la contienda, salieron muy sorprendidos y ahora tienen sus dudas de que Tyson salga con el triunfo de ser nuevamente el campeón mundial, se han abierto muchas posibilidades desde este punto de que cualquier otro equipo pueda quedarse con el codiciado título.

Ahora se llevará a cabo el penúltimo enfrentamiento de los bloques de Estados Unidos, donde nuestro buen y querido DJ Jazzman presenta a los siguientes equipos, La Dinastía F vs Blitzkrieg boyz.

El nombre del plato, Needley Valley Stadium, un tazón donde salen un buen número de aguijones de los orificios del piso, y salen constantemente, por cierto tiempo, el primero en beybatallar es Tala contra Julia, a la cual se le ve un poco nerviosa sabiendo el historial que tiene su contrincante, ambos se ponen de pie de sus bancas, Vidaxir Collingwood está sentada con ellos dándoles ánimos:

-No necesito decirlo ¿o sí, Tala? – Comentó con una sonrisa pícara la chica pelirroja.

-Je… No, pero lo agradecería…-

-Bien…- Se acercó al joven Ivanov le siguió con la mirada y observó cada movimiento, la chica llevó sus manos al rostro del chico; sonriendo pronunció suavemente – Buena suerte…- Tala sonrió de una manera un tanto oscura, se quitó las manos de la chica, y se dirigió al tazón, el chico Hiwatari observó la pequeña escenita, y no fue el único testigo, se puso a un poco indiferente; luego meditó acerca de algo, con la cabeza abajo y los ojos cerrados, se miraba sereno como de costumbre, pero tal vez, otras cosas pasaban en su mente. Vidaxir le volteó a ver de reojo, y de nuevo miró al frente pues la pelea contra Julia y Tala ya había comenzado.

Por desgracia en medio de la batalla, la chica Collingwood recibió una llamada a su celular personal, que está vez traía consigo en vez de Vincent, que se encuentra en el balcón privado, sus hombres están custodiándole desde una distancia considerable. Kai se percató justo cuando escuchó que la chica contestó la llamada:

-¿Sí, diga…?- Hubo una pausa – Aah… Sergei… ¿Qué se le ofrece? – Dio unos pasos para tomar asiento del otro extremo de la banca.

-_Él… ese tipo llamado Sergei… Ugh… Se atrevió a besarla… ¿Cómo es que logro conseguir un solo toque de sus labios? ¡¿Cómo?!_ – Pensaba Kai molesto con la situación pasada, apretó su mandíbula y puños evitando que los demás se dieran cuenta de su estado de ánimo.

-…Sí, todo bien… ¿Ya se enteró…? Je… pues; ya es una noticia pública. –

- Me alegro por usted, aunque eso no me quita el deseo de seguir viéndola…- Dijo, Sergei del otro lado de la bocina.

-¿Ah? – Expresó Vidaxir.

-Ahora mismo estoy en el estadio… Estoy en Nueva York, señorita… ¡Je! -

-Pues llegó tarde, el bloque terminará hoy...-

-No se preocupe… He visto todo… Y su muy querido novio, está enloqueciendo como de costumbre…-

-¿Cómo? - La chica volteó a verle, y notó que veía hacia otro lado del estadio, ella también dirigió su vista al mismo punto y ahí estaba; Sergei saludando con toda confianza. – Pero qué…- Se puso de pie y colgó, Sergei sonreía, Tala lo miró de mala gana y volteó a ver a Julia que estaba cansada, hizo su ataque final y sacó el blade de la chica del plato, obteniendo así la victoria, el siguiente sería Kai contra Raúl.

Ambos beyjugadores se ponen de pie, mientras que Tala y Vidaxir intercambian miradas, la chica opta por dar unos pasos, el chico Ivanov presuroso llega ante ella, antes de que diera un paso más para marcharse e ir a ver a Sergei, pareció que le había leído la mente, de prisa la envolvió en sus brazos. La gran mayoría de los presentes vieron la muestra de afecto de la pareja, y en seguida aparecieron en la pantalla grande.

-Yu-riy…- Pronunció Vidaxir con sorpresa, y se le notaba el rubor en sus mejillas.

Tala permaneció así un momento, con los ojos cerrados.

Se escuchó un gran y largo _Aaaaawwh, _pareció una distracción o algo así, ya que no les ponían mucha atención a los jugadores en el plato, pues el mismo DJ Jazzman decía:

-Y aquí tenemos un tierno abrazo de victoria, que nuestra muy querida colaboradora Vidaxir Collingwood le otorga a su novio Tala. ¿No hacen una linda pareja?–

Sergei observó esto, Kai no podía evitar verlo también, y de igual modo se preparó.

-Pero bueno… Hay que continuar, ¿listos chicos? – Dijo Jazzman – 3, 2, 1… ¡Let it rip! –

Finalmente Tala había roto el abrazo que detuvo a Vidaxir, le miró con seriedad y esbozó una sonrisa diciendo – Oooh… - Expresó suavemente - …Estás avergonzada… - Se acercó con disimulo a un costado, cerca del oído le susurro -¿No que ya estabas acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas? – Vidaxir abrió por completo sus ojos y enseguida frunció su ceño y lo hizo a un lado, dando unos pasos, se detuvo y volteó a verle - Por supuesto que lo estoy… No me sugestiones…- Le dio la espalda y siguió su camino.

Mientras, Kai peleaba con Raúl el cual ya estaba un poco frustrado, Julia y Romero estaban que se los comían las ansías, no podían saber si en verdad Raúl podría lograr derrotar a Kai, sabiendo que es uno de los mejores beyjugadores. Tal y como se esperaba la pelea termina con una victoria más para los Blitzkrieg boyz, y con la ganada por Tala, el equipo ha avanzado un poco más.

Vidaxir llega a un hemisferio del estadio, donde está Sergei con anteojos de sol negros, su típico traje de color caqui, y su camisa azul celeste con una corbata bicolor azul, y sus zapatos negros. Se acercó hasta la joven, y le tomó la mano derecha dándole un delicado beso en ella.

-No se quiso quedar con las ganas, ¿eh? – Comentó Vidaxir por el acto que realizó Yasikov.

-Claro. Esto no me lo puede rechazar, un beso es un beso.-

Kai podría no parecer preocupado, pero en realidad lo está inmediatamente terminó, fue detrás de la chica, Tala le siguió sabiendo a dónde iba, Spencer y Bryan se vieron las caras y preguntaron:

-¿Y nosotros…?-

-Vayan a los vestidores, los veré en un momento.- Dijo el chico pelirrojo

-Como digas, Tala.- Contestó Bryan y ambos chicos se dieron la media vuelta; yéndose cada quien por su lado.

El último enfrentamiento del bloque estadounidense ya se estaba llevando a cabo, los PPB All starz vs Batallón Barthez, donde empezaran Rick contra Claude y después Aarón contra Max.

La pelea de los otros jugadores ya había comenzado, Kai y Tala llegaron hasta donde Vidaxir se encontraba charlando con Sergei, el cual le seguía coqueteando a la joven señorita, de inmediato alguien más se acercó a ella, era su mayordomo Vincent le decía algo al oído.

Vidaxir observó que ambos chicos se aproximaban a ella, en seguida les miró diciendo – Kai, Tala… ¿Qué ocurre? Pensé que miraban el juego…-

-No es tan importante.- Menciono Kai con seriedad.

Tala dio unos pasos más hasta llegar a acomodarse a un costado de la chica mirando con mucha apatía a Sergei. Vidaxir se dio cuenta.

-Ah… pues lo siento, pero ya estaba por retirarme. De hecho debería estar con el Señor Dickenson y…-

-Y… conmigo – Mencionó una voz conocida del otro lado del pasillo. Todos voltearon y vieron quién venía hacía ellos, Hiro; el hermano de Tyson.

-Oh… Hiro… Lo siento…- Se apartó de Tala y de Sergei, yendo hasta el chico Granger – Me distraje un momento. –

-Ya lo pude notar.- Le lanzó una mirada a cada uno de los chicos mencionados anteriormente, Vincent se acercó a su ama, y dos de sus escoltas también. Vidaxir se giró a ellos diciendo – Bueno, me retiro. Me dio gusto verle de nuevo, Sergei y disculpe…-

-Oh, no hay problema Señorita, entiendo.- Dijo con cortesía el joven.

-Gracias, con permiso. Tala, Kai… Los veo en un rato…- Se despidió la chica yendo junto con Hiro, ambos chicos se quedaron un poco perplejos, Sergei sonreía y silenciosamente se retiró.

-¿De qué hablaban? – Preguntó Hiro.

-De Tala por supuesto… - Respondió inmediatamente la chica.

-Ya veo. –

-¿Mmh? – Expresó Vidaxir con un poco de confusión.

-Pensé que lo negarías…-

-No lo haría, sé que estás bien informado.- Sonrió la chica. –Así es como eres tú, bien discreto y eso es algo que apreció de ti. Sabes cuándo las personas ocultan cosas…-

-Je…- Expresó Hiro. –Por cierto ¿vas a querer que te ayude con lo que me pediste…? –

-Uhmm…- Pensó un momento - Sí, claro.-

-Bien, dime cuándo y dónde –

-Pues… ¿no me apartaste de ellos por eso? –

-Sí que eres lista.-

Vidaxir sonrió – Vincent…-

-¿Sí, Señorita? –

-¿Lo trajiste? –

-Claro- Respondió el mayordomo.

Vidaxir, extendió su mano a su mayordomo, el cual le da una caja –Déjame verlo – dice, Hiro con interés.

-Aquí tienes. – Le extendió una especie de maletín plateado, Hiro con cuidado lo tomó y enseguida lo abrió, pues la contraseña ya había sido introducida para que se abriera con facilidad - Uhmm… Es perfecto.-

-Lo sé.- Sonrió con orgullo la chica Collingwood cruzándose de brazos.

Hiro volvió a cerrar el maletín y lo tomó del agarrador diciendo – Muy bien. Usted me dice cuándo quiere que comience con esto. –

-Por supuesto, te mantendré informado.- Respondió Vidaxir, se dio media vuelta y detrás le siguieron sus hombres y Vincent. Hiro esbozó una sonrisa diciendo – Esto será interesante…- Caminó hacia el lado contrario del pasillo.

Mientras que Tala se había separado de Kai, ya que éste se le perdió de vista tan misterioso como de costumbre, Ivanov caminó por el pasillo escuchando el escándalo que hacia el público por la pelea de los otros dos equipos, meditó acerca de algo y entonces… un recuerdo salió a flote:

_**Flashback:**_

-¿Por qué harías eso…? – Cuestionó perplejo el chico Ivanov.

-Porque ella te extraña… - Dijo con mucha seriedad el chico Hiwatari - _Odio verla llorar –_ Se dijo en su mente para luego proseguir - La conozco mucho mejor que tu…-

-Aun así… no comprendo… Si tú y yo apenas y nos hablamos…- Dijo Tala aun conmocionado.

-¡Eso qué importa! – Exclamó Kai con fastidio – He dicho que te daré una oportunidad. Tú sabrás si la aprovechas o no.- Le dio la espalda al chico Ivanov.

_**Fin del Flash **_

-¿Ella… está sintiendo algo por Kai? – Se preguntó Tala con cierta incertidumbre.

_Fin del capítulo 7…Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** ¡Yay! No estoy muerta, he estado ocupada y ¡uff! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de está vez, a lo mejor y no es lo que esperaban o yo que sé, pueden opinar, decirme alguna idea xD Quién sabe. Aún hay capítulos para rato, eso sí. Otra cosa, decidi hacer este capítulo un poquito largo debido a que no subí la semana pasada, y espero recompensarlo con esto. Me disculpo por ello, he estado batallando en el trabajo y nomás llego, ceno, y me quiero dormir y echar en la cama, tanto así que ni enciendo la laptop aveces… Gracias por sus reviews, en serio; estoy muy contenta por ello… Y hay algo más que quiero decirles, trato de no meterme mucho en el anime, ya que no tiene caso explicar, y decir cosas o escenas que muchos de ustedes ya saben, así que no se me sorprendan si me voy muy deprisa, pues a donde quiero llegar aun me falta y hablo de la dichosa BEGA, que es donde se pondrán feas las cosas (Ay, que drama) Y pues bueno, saludos y bendiciones para todos.

_**Chobits**_, lamento si te ofendí, hasta noté que no te me emocionaste como acostumbras por el capítulo… u_u y pues bueno, perdona, ahora estoy 100% segura que eres mujer. Saludos y un abrazo personal para ti junto con una bendición muy especial.

Bien, nos leemos en la próxima.


End file.
